Captain Sagara's Daughter
by Ruroni angel
Summary: Captain Sagara had a wife and family before the Revolution, one he never told anyone about. What happens when his one and only Daughter shows up in Tokyo, and meets up with the Kenshingumi? I only own Hirari, rated for mild language
1. The dark haired boy and the tea house

**Alright This is my new hopeful, officially my third Fanfiction (My second going down in flames) I hope I get some reviews. I'll warn you now, I like to leave cliff hangers.**

**PARENTAL ADVISORY: I curse a lot. Especially if it's in character.**

**I hope you like this please, Read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Sandaled feet pounded the packed road. The long muscled legs of a practiced runner or a hard working laborer ate up the ground that flew past them. All in all it looked like the young boy, in his carefully patched cream hakama, and equally cared for green, white and black stripped coat, would easily out run his pursuers. Anyone that did actually look at the boy would have seen his faltering steps, the blood that ran down from the right side of his head making him almost blind in that eye. The many forming bruises and scratches on his face were the worst. It looked as though the young man had been fighting for his life.

The man looked over his shoulder, judging his opponents far enough away, before taking a sudden corner and picking up as much speed as he could. His feet pounded out another ground-eating block, turning another corner and entering a fancy restaurant. His mind read the name Shuei-ya, as he slammed the door close and ran into the building. He ran down one hallway, passing the open doors with parties but stopping at a closed door. He'd checked over his shoulder again as he heard the slamming of the Shuei-ya's front gate. He flung the closed screen open, literally walking in on a gambling session, Dice apparently.

One especially tall man stood, "Who the hell are you, kid?"

The shorter red hair man stared blankly at the young man and said, simply, "Oro?"

The young man stared at the tall man, his one good eye wide. It wasn't the man's reddish-brown, rooster-like hair, but the red ribbon that sat on his brow, which drew the man's sight. The young man stiffened, his sensitive ears picking up the sound of his pursuers yelling at the hostess asking if she'd seen the young man. He slid the screen closed with his foot, careful not to let it make too much noise. His eyes traveling around the room, looking for a place to hide. Finally his eyes went up. He put one of his hands in front of his face, in a half praying gesture, "Sorry for the intrusion. I'll be out of here as so as I can. Just don't say anything to them."

It was pretty obvious who 'them' was as the yelling got louder. The young man moved swiftly and silently until he was in one corner of the room. Using his motion he walked up one of the walls then spider-ed his way up the rest of the way, until his back was pressed against the roof. He crab-walked across the corner of the wall and ceiling, until he gripped the wall above the door with his toes, and the tip of his fingers held him in place against the ceiling. The tall man and the red hair man, not to mention every other person in the room stared in shock at the young boy hanging from the wall by his toes.

Their eyes were drawn back down at the sound of the screen being thrown open. Several burly looking gangsters, stepped into the room, "Ok tell us where that Bastard is and we won't hurt any of you." The one with a foot print shaped bruise in the middle of his face yelled.

The rooster head turned to the man, his eyes scarring even the young man hiding above the gangsters. "So you losers want to rumble? Fine bring it on." The man grinned, sending a shiver down the backs of everyone near the door way.

"You… You think you can take on the Shi-" the leader didn't get to finish his sentence as the rooster-head's fist connected with his already bruised noise and face.

"Get your leader out of here if you know what's good for you," The rooster-head glared. The gangsters scurried away as quickly as they could, fear giving them wings. Once their footsteps faded from Rooster-head's hearing, he looked up at the younger man, who's whole body was starting to shake as he was weakening, "You can get down now."

The young man strained his ears, and he waited a few more moments before he let himself carefully down from the ceiling. The red haired man finally stood, smiling and spoke, "May we ask who you are and why you were running from those men."

The young man blinked at them, or blinked as best one could with only one good eye, "You could ask that…" His voice hadn't broken yet. He changed the subject very quickly, turning to the Rooster head, "Thank you for helping me, I'll get out of the way now." He bowed and turned toward the door, trying to leave with some sense of calmness.

The rooster head grabbed his arm stopping him, "Answer Kenshin's questions." He ordered, "We saved you back there, the least you owe us is a name."

The young man's look took on Kenshin's dazed expression, "You want a name? How about… Choshu Heiho?" The young man smiled in a goofy way that was almost a perfect mirror to Kenshin's, "That sounds like a cool name. Now if you'll excuse me I need to be somewhere." With that the young man lifted one of his legs to Rooster head's shoulder, and while the tall man was giving the offending foot a surprised look, brought the other one so that it kicked him hard in the side of the head. Simultaneously he pulled loose and did a back flip so he landed on his feet. He smirked, "And if you must know, it was something akin to that that had me running from those muscle bound freaks. Bye." He took off from his place passing through the open screen before Rooster head could even react.

"Why that little… I'm gonna…"

"Sano, let him go." Kenshin's words stopped the ex-fighter for hire in his tracks. "That young one," He spoke slowly, "Isn't from around here. I think he doesn't want someone to know he's here or who he is. If we see him again, so be it. If not…"

"I get it Kenshin…" Sagara Sanosuke replied, chewing on the stick from some sweet buns he'd stolen from one of his gambling buddies. He smiled his rude smile, and announced, "Now let's get back to winning me more money!"

* * *

**Yes I know this started a bit like one of the chapters from the manga, but that's how I like to work. I hope you like my story, I'm sorry if I seem rude, or arrogant, I don't mean to I just write what I think. It's kind of a problem…**

**Thank you for reviewing, please review, see you next week.**


	2. the dark haired boy is a girl?

**Alright this is my second chapter, and unhappily I've only had one review, but no biggy at least I got a review. For any and all readers, I welcome you, please enjoy my story.**

Kojima Hiraru, or Sagara Hiraru, the only daughter of Kojima Shiro (A.k.a. Sagara Sozo) stepped into the alleyway, and leaned against the wall. She was still breathing heavily from her wild run from those thugs. Her head pounded and she had an extra bruise on her arm from where that rooster-headed man had grabbed her. Her chest felt tight from the bandage-like bindings she wore to make her look more like a young boy. At seventeen she made for a gangly, long-haired, tall thirteen-year-old. Her once overly long hair had been chopped so that it hung no lower and just below her collar bone, and was pulled back into the closest thing to a topknot. She was sure every man that had seen her today had thought she was a young boy, if not a dirty child, and would have paid her no mind.

Her head throbbed again, reminding her of the small wound. Unhappily she reached down and tore off another piece of cloth from her worn out pants. Using the water barrel next to her she cleaned off as much of the blood as she could and then used the now bloody piece of cloth to further stop the bleeding. She headed out again, taking a random direction.

_I really need to get a map or learn this area,_ she thought as she moved with the crowd.

After several stops, at different shops, Hiraru found herself standing in front of the Oguro Clinic of Doctor Oguni. She walked in, removing her sandals and calling out, "Hello? Anybody here?"

"Yes, already. Stop yelling, there are other patients," A beautiful woman in her early twenties came walking down one of the hallways. Her long hair was restrained with a simple head cloth, and she wore a blue kimono and a purple smock. Her expression was that of a woman who spends too much time dealing with troublesome people; it oddly reminded Hiraru of a fox. "Now then," she crossed her arms, "what do you need?"

Hiraru gave the woman her best "I-goofed-up" smile, and replied, "I'm afraid I hurt myself." She removed the piece of cloth showing the small head wound off.

The woman gave an exasperated sigh, "It looks like you got into a fight." Hiraru just grinned, and the woman sighed again, "Alright, follow me, I'll treat you." With that she turned and walked off. Hiraru followed her barefooted to the examination room. Once there the woman berated her for not getting any slippers.

Hiraru only stared and stated, "I didn't know there were any spars . . . ."

The woman looked taken aback, then calmed before sitting down on a stool. She gestured to another, "Please sit, and I'll take a look at you wounds." Hiraru did as told, holding perfectly still as the stinging disinfectant was spread across every stiff bruise and burning cut. The woman was silent for many moments, until all the blood had been removed from Hiraru's face. "What would cause a young woman to receive wounds as though she had been in a fist fight?" The doctor woman asked.

Hiraru smiled weakly, her face stiff from the many bruises. "Some jerks were being rude to an old man and his granddaughter. I stepped in, turning their aggression on me, and when I refused to fight 'like a man' their leader thought I looked like a fun piece of ass. I kicked him in the face. I think that was about the time I got thrown through a store front."

The woman paled. "Did they know you were a woman?"

Hiraru grinned a little broader, "Nope, I'm pretty sure you're the first person to know me for what I am."

The woman snorted, "It's not hard for a doctor to tell a man from a woman this close."

Hiraru nodded dumbly. "May I know your name?"

"Takani Megumi," the woman said. "Stop smiling so I can put this bandage on your cheek."

Hiraru dropped her smile quickly but kept her eyes squinted. "I'm Hiraru."

Takani-san looked at her. "Hiraru what?"

"Hiraru…. Fudo Hiraru," she lied. Long ago Hiraru had learned how dangerous her real last name was.

"So," Takani-san continued, "Fudo Hiraru, why are you dressed like a man?"

Takani-san was taking care of Hiraru's head wound now, so Hiraru dared to smile again. "I learned a while ago, it's safer for a young man to travel the roads of Japan, then for a young woman to do so."

Takani-san snorted again. "Do you have money to pay for this visit?"

Hiraru patted herself hoping to hear where she'd stored her money; finally a jingle. She pulled out the last of her money. Takani-san took all but ten sen. A small part of Hiraru cried silently. "I guess I should try to find a job today." She looked in a mirror on one of the walls, "But with this face who's going to hire me? At least I look more like a guy . . . ." She looked at Takani-san; the female doctor was putting away her supplies. "You won't tell anyone I'm a woman . . . will you Takani-san?"

The female doctor turned to Hiraru. After several minutes of silent conversation between the two, Takani-san sighed, "I won't tell anyone, but I suggest you not keep it a secret."

Hiraru stood and bowed. "Thank you, Takani-san. I'll be on my way, now."

Takani-san turned back to the cabinet, "Feel free to come back any time, Fudo-san. You're a very good patient. You didn't even wince when I put that disinfectant on you." When she turned back Hiraru was gone. Silent as the wind, the only signs she'd been there was the bloody gaze, the torn piece of cloth, and the still warm stool where she'd been sitting.

**Not much lift to say… I hope you enjoyed the story, please review…**


	3. The dark haired girl tries to get a job

**I'll make this short and sweet, because I'm tired and I have to put up with five year olds, early tomorrow. This is the Third, count it three, chapter of Captain Sagara's Daughter, I'd like to thank my readers for… well… Reading, and my (Currently) Three wonderful reviewers, you have no Idea how wonderful it is for me to have another story out that people actually like. Also thank you to my editor, Syldoran-chan, you've been a big help.**

**(Bows****) Thank you for reading so far I hope you enjoy the next chapter, and please remember to review at the end.**

Hirari was standing in front of a rather poor-looking dojo. She could tell, just from looking at it, the owners loved this place, but barely knew how to take proper care of it. The faded sign read _Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu Kenjustu Dojo. _She sighed. _W__hy do I always go for these poor places? _She wondered. The answer came as quickly as the question had. _B__ecause these poor places can't afford to hire full contractors. _Hirari walked through the front gate, calling out as she had at the clinic, "Is anyone home?"

She walked into the front courtyard and continued to look around the small dojo. There was no way she was going to get much money, if any, from this place, but she'd already decided to fix the place up if it was the last thing she did. This place had a lot of spirit, if little money. "Hellooo!" She called out again, before taking the few steps to the front building. She removed her sandals before stepping on to the deck. Opening the door with some sense of respect, the room was a simple, but nice, dojo.

_F__igures, _she thought.

There was a woman sitting in Hakama, watching as a spiky-haired kid ran through his attacks.

Hirari waited silently for the two to finish. She knew better than to interrupt a lesson. While she waited she looked around the quaint room. The walls had been repaired several times, but needed to be leveled and re-painted. The floor had also been repaired in more than one place. Hirari shifted her weight over to her other foot, and heard the weak boards in the floor. Along one wall was a list of students and teachers. Hirari's sharp eyes could read it well. _Kamiya Kasshin-ryu, Master- _this was blank,_ Instructor-Kamiya Kaoru, Students- Myojin Yahiko, Tsukayama Yutaro (reserved). _The others were blank; Hirari wasn't really surprised. But still, only two students and no master? What horrible things had happened to this dojo?

Hirari turned back watching as the session end. The boy's stance was good, for one so young, his movements were just the same, but Hirari could see gaps the size of cities in both his attacks and defensive moves. Her eyes narrowed. _I wonder if I could teach this kid something about defense while I'm here?_ For an instance she forgot how much like her father she looked like when she was studying something, and realized the instructor, Kamiya Kaoru, was looking at her oddly. She changed her expression to one of amused but brainless, keeping her eyes looking at the wood work or stone work of the building. Everywhere she looked she saw things that needed repair.

Kaoru ended the session with the spiky-haired boy, who begrudgingly bowed to her, and then both of them faced Hirari. Hirari bowed to them and said, "I'm sorry for the interruption, Miss. I was wondering if the owners of this dojo were looking for someone to repair their roof."

They both blinked in surprise.

"I'm a fairly good contractor. I can replace the entire thing in about five months by myself," Hirari said as she gave a lopsided grin. "And if you don't mind me saying, your roof has seen better days, I'm sure."

The woman glared at her. "I'm sure you've lived in palaces."

Hirari smiled apologetically. "I didn't mean to be rude, ma'am."

The boy spoke next with, "How did you know the roof needed to be repaired?"

Hirari's grin changed, slightly as she said, "I'm sorry, I've repaired lots of roofs in worse condition. I figure you started having some leaks around the end of the rainy season?"

The boy frowned, but the woman blinked in surprise. "How did you . . . ." she started, trailing off.

Hirari just grinned wider. She rubbed the back of her head, trying her hardest to look like a man. "Like I said, I've fixed a lot of roofs." She looked toward another door. "If you like I can take a closer look."

The boy looked apprehensive, but Kaoru hesitated only for a moment. "How much would that cost?" he asked before the woman could say anything.

"For a look?" Hirari continued to smile, "Not a thing. I'm pretty cheap."

The woman clapped her hands, "Alright then, lets go find you a ladder!"

Hirari let her smile drop and said, "I don't need a ladder, if you'll just show me outside. . . ."

The boy and woman both looked at her like she was crazy, but lead her outside.

Hirari stood outside again, this time staring at the roof to the dojo. She had her hands on her hips, studying the old, worn-out tiles like they were a painting or another fighter. She dropped her arms and walked towards the deck. She used her toes to grip the edge of the deck, and put weight on that one foot. Her strong feet gripped the sharp edge of the deck as her hands and arms lifted up, to find perches on the edge of the roof, just under the tiles. Hirari lifted herself up by the tips of her fingers until her chin was just above the tiles. She lifted one leg to grip the edge of the roof with her heel, moving gingerly until she could be sure that the roofing was going to support all of her weight.

It was five whole minutes until both her feet were on the roof, and she was crouching close to the edge. She didn't like the way the roof was dipping inward in several places. Still, carefully she stepped forward, ready to jump of the roof if it came to cave. Despite the broken tile here and there, most of them had weathered through the years well. With some fresh paint and a few new tiles it could look brand new, but that didn't mean anything for the wood underneath.

Standing precariously next to one of the stooped parts of the room, she removed tiles from both the bad-looking spots and the good. The wood was almost the same dark, rotting color in both places. Hirari stiffened a little at this sight, but slowly and carefully replaced the tiles before turning and making her way back to the edge, trying to step in the same places she had only a few minutes ago.

At the edge she eased her self down rather than just jumping; she wasn't sure how the rotting wood would react to the sudden relief of her weight. Kaoru-san and the boy were waiting under the eaves, when Hirari let her feet meet the earth again.

"So," Kaoru-san asked, "how is it?"

Hirari gave her a weak smile. "Don't let anyone shy of a professional up there." The statement was short and rude, but the truth. "Listen, if you'll pay for the first part of the materials, and let me sleep in one of the spare rooms until I've finished my work, I'll fix it for free. If that doesn't work for you, I suggest you get a good, brave contractor to fix it this week. I don't want to think about how much longer some places up there are going to hold." Hirari sighed to herself; the roof was a six month project for a lone worker.

"Was it really that bad?"

Hirari didn't even bother being polite anymore as she continued, "Worse. I've seen bad before, lady, and while you're not the worst the roof won't hold up another year. When was the last time you had it fixed?"

The woman put a finger to her chin. "I think Kenshin repaired it a couple of months ago . . . ." she mused.

Hirari put a hand to her own forehead. "That would explain the good parts in the mix of bad," she sighed, "Miss, honestly, you need to get that roof fixed now. I'm willing to do it for a low price, but you do need to get it repaired. If you don't have someone up there by the end of next week, you could start having major problems with the rest of the building."

Oddly enough the boy nodded in agreement, "I still think we need a second opinion, but if this guy knows as much as he's acting like he does, he's right. Damage to an essential part of a complex can have major ramifications on the rest of a structure."

Kaoru looked at him, surprised, and asked "Wow, Yahiko, where did you learn all those big words?"

The boy looked angered by this question. "Despite what some people seem to think, I do spend some time talking to smart people."

Hirari shifted slightly uncomfortably, listening to them bicker. That mere movement drew the attention of the two sword-fighters. She cleared her throat after a moment and offered, "If you like, you can call another carpenter to look at the roof, and then you can come get me once you have had someone look at it. I'll be staying in the woods outside of town." With that, Hirari threw a wave over her shoulder and headed back through the building toward the front gate.

Kaoru stopped her before she'd exited the dojo, "Wait, a minute!" she called. "You don't have a place to stay?"

Hirari shook her head, "No roof and four walls, if that's what you mean. I have a tent to use as a lean-to, and someone who needs me to take care of him, but other than that, not a thing."

Kaoru looked suddenly determined. "Alright then, you're staying with us," she insisted.

Hirari stared, shocked. No one had ever insisted she stay in their house right after they'd met. Finally she found her voice. "I wouldn't want to intrude. . . ." she said sheepishly.

"Nonsense," Kaoru said, "You don't have anywhere to stay. Besides, you aren't intruding if I invited you."

"Really," Hirari held her hands up, "I don't think it's appropriate for a man to stay with a woman and child, he barely knows… What would your neighbors think?"

"The same thing they do about Kenshin," Kaoru answered easily.

The boy had dropped his jaw disbelievingly. "Kaoru… You're going to trust this freak?"

"Now 'freak' is a little bit harsh," Hirari said.

The two continued to argue ignoring her comment. "Why not? I trusted a pickpocket, an ex-assassin, and a fighter for hire! A man who wants to fix our roof sounds more trustworthy than any of those."

Yahiko countered, "He hasn't even told us his name yet!"

"It's Hirari, Fudo Hirari," Hirari managed to interject.

"He has now. I don't see what the problem is," Kaoru replied.

"I still don't think Kenshin would approve!" Yahiko said.

"It doesn't matter if he approves or not! This is my dojo I'll invite anyone I want to stay here!" Kaoru yelled.

"Well, what if I don't want to sleep here?!" Hirari shouted, finally drawing their attention back to her. The two blinked like her, silently saying that was the most absurd idea in the world.

"Yes," she continued to their silence, "I have someone waiting for me at the edge of town. I can't leave him alone for the night. He may be able to defend himself, but he doesn't know the first thing about building a camp, or where to find clean water. I have to go take care of him, so I can't stay here tonight anyway." Hirari bowed to Kaoru and politely said, "Thank you for your offer, Miss. I'm sorry to be a rude guest but I have to leave."

"Wait a minute." Kaoru stopped Hirari before she'd even moved to leave. The woman looked to the spiky-haired boy nearby. "Take Yahiko, then you can bring your friend back here and both of you can stay here. Really, it's no problem. Right Yahiko?"

"Yeah . . . ." The boy sounded none too happy, but accepted that he wouldn't be able to change it. "We can't just let you sleep on the streets. Even I never had to do that."

Hirari felt backed into a corner; she sighed, nodded in agreement and led the boy to the edge of town, where her 'friend' was waiting.

Hirari and Yahiko had traveled into the shopping district, before they did more than exchange names. It was Yahiko that spoke first, "Why do you want to fix our roof so bad?" He asked, still not trusting Hirari.

Hirari didn't look at him, but was memorizing landmarks so she'd know her way around next time she was in town. Still, she answered truthfully, "Your dojo needed to be repaired. I was looking for some place that didn't have enough money to hire a real contractor, and . . . ." She turned looking at him before continuing, "I guess it was the spirit I saw in the building . . . I'm not sure . . . something else just kind of drew me in . . . ."

Yahiko had stopped in his tracks, amazed by the calm expression that was looking down at him, instead of the happy-go-lucky look she had been sporting. He swallowed, hard, then realized they'd both stopped. He blushed and hurried on, leading the way again, and Hirari looking around her for more landmarks, and to get to know Kyoto better. After several more minute he spoke again. "So, what happened to your face?"

"Just some thugs," Hirari said as though it were no big deal.

Yahiko looked her in a surprised manner. "What?"

That goofy look was back on her face. "I kind of stuck my foot where it shouldn't have been. The tugs got angry and attacked me as a group. They got a few lucky swings before I could make a break away . . . ." She didn't continue after this.

"Then what happened?" Yahiko asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Hirari grinned as she answered, "I ran into a tea house and hid along the ceiling and wall. I'll show you how some other time," she offered as an afterthought.

For a minute Yahiko had thought Hirari was actually cool, then it turned out the weird guy had hidden instead turning and fighting like a man. He murmured his opinion; "What are you a man or a mouse?"

Hirari heard him and just smiled wider.

Yahiko rolled his eyes, and asked another question, finding the silence uncomfortable. "What brings you to Kyoto?"

Hirari paused a while before answering, "I . . . I'm looking for some old friends of my father's."

Yahiko looked over his shoulder with a face that said he didn't believe her. Hirari was just smiling, though.

They'd finally reached the edge of town, and the forest was visible beyond the rice paddies. Yahiko stopped, expecting Hirari to make some sort of signal, When she didn't he asked, "Where's your friend?"

Hirari smirked, "I'll call him." She put her middle finger and thumb into her mouth and blew. A sharp, long, and loud whistle passed over the area, drawing the attention of everyone in the fields. Yahiko blushed for a few seconds, embarrassed by this call to them, until he heard something large crashing through the brush that was now just a field away. Hirari seemed undisturbed, but Yahiko reached for his shinai. A horse jumped over a shrub and jogged over to the waiting carpenter. Hirari put up a single hand and the horse bowed its head. Hirari began to rub the horse's nose in a knowing way. The horse leaned into her hands.

She smiled at the surprised boy. "Yahiko, meet my partner and best friend, Katsu."

**And finally to end this chapter I remind you to REVIEW, it gets the chapters up sooner.**

**In the famous words of every rockin' roller worth their salt, "THANK YOU!! Good night!!!"**


	4. The dark haired girl meets a rooster

**Thank you every one for your wonderful reviews… They've made me so happy… (Trying not to cry) I feel I have fans now and it makes me so proud, I was really worried no one would like this…**

**Once more, read Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

"A carpenter?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah," Kaoru smiled. "He came by when Yahiko and I were practicing. Noticed the dojo's roof was in bad shape and he wants to fix it up. He gave us a great price, just the cost of the materials, and then a place to sleep and he'll do all the work for free. Even asked us to have a professional look at the roof before and after he's done. He seems polite enough, and sincere. He's got some pretty bad bruises, and said he didn't have a place to sleep, so I offered him a room here."

Kenshin thought about that, "I suppose it was just being polite . . . and it shouldn't be dangerous with me and Sano here tonight . . . ." Kenshin continued to peel and cut vegetables as he spoke. "He can stay with Sano and I, or we can put him in with Yahiko."

Kaoru smiled brightly, "Alright, I'm going to go get the bath running. Yahiko's going to need it when those two get here."

"What's this carpenter's name anyway?" Kenshin asked before Kaoru could go anywhere.

Kaoru passed thinking aloud, "You know that's one thing I forgot to ask him . . . ."

Kenshin paused in what he was doing, sensing Yahiko and an oddly familiar presence, and a third presence, nowhere near as strong as the other two, but there nonetheless. Kenshin washed his hands and headed for the front gate. He passed Sanosuke,who was sitting on the porch, as he went. Sano noticed the look on Kenshin's face, then stood and followed the shorter red-haired man.

In the front courtyard, Yahiko stood holding the reins of a bay horse with a white face and forelock. Kenshin and Sano stared in shock at the horse and ten-year-old. Sano was the one who spoke first with, "Hey kid, where did you steal that horse from?"

Yahiko looked at the two angrily. "I didn't steal him, his owner's right here," he protested as he pointed at the extra legs on the other side of the horse.

A head came up from behind the horse's back. "I'll thank you not to think anyone could steal Katsu, he'd kill them first." The dark-haired person's eyes went wide, "You two . . . live here?"

Neither man recognize the dark hair, dark eyes and bruised face, Kenshin blinked, "Oro? Do we know you . . . ?"

The young man's face fell, "Oh, boy." He put his face to his hand and mumbled, "You guys are either blind or just plain dumb."

Kenshin finally realized were he'd sensed the presence before, "You're that boy from the tea house . . . you own a horse?"

Hirari raised an eyebrow, and she looked at Yahiko. "You live with these idiots?"

"Hey!" Sano said, "You can talk about us that way!" He paused, grinning, "That reminds me, I owe you a kick to the head . . . ." He cracked his knuckles.

The man walked around the horse, his face going hard. Sano noticed that the man was only about the same height as his chin, not as short as Kenshin but nowhere near the average height. In fact he was just a little taller than Megumi. The younger man walked within kicking distance, and stopped. His face was unimpressed, black-green eyes focused, but lips pulled back into a smirk. He lowered his voice and met Sano's eyes, "If you think I'm afraid of you, you're dumber than I thought. Go on, hit me, but let me warn you, I'll hit back."

Sano was in shock again, he felt as though he'd seen this person before. The younger man's face was so familiar, like Sano had known it since he was little. Sano looked at the young man impressed, "You've got serious balls, kid."

The younger man's face dropped to one of surprise.

Sano grinned as he said, "You're alright kid, I think we might get along after all." Sano patted his head.

The younger man winced, drawing away, and putting a hand to the side of his head looked at the taller man again. "I'm not a kid. My name's Hirari. I resent being called anything akin to 'kid'," he stated, glaring. "I'm probably close to your age."

Sano laughed, "You're gonna be fun. I'm Sagara Sanosuke, you can call me Sano. The redhead is Kenshin."

Hiraru's face paled, but she quickly covered it by rolling her eyes and turning away from him. _Sagara?! Where does he get off using MY father's name?_ She forced herself to take several deep breaths. It was best to not let anyone know her last name. That was safest, as she'd always been told. She went back to the horse, loosening the saddle's girth. Kenshin spoke up next, "So this is your horse?"

Hirari looked over her shoulder and nodded, before taking the reins from Yahiko, "His name is Katsu. My elder brother gave him to me."

Yahiko looked at him, "You didn't tell me you had a brother."

Hirari smiled dumbly, "Actually, I have three, but you didn't ask me about my family. Can you take me around to the back? I want to get this gear off Katsu."

Yahiko nodded but it was Kenshin that led the way to the back of the dojo. Kenshin asked another question as he was walking: "Why did you name the gelding 'victory'?"

Hirari smiled as she answered, "He's won me more races, battles, and tests of strength than any other child's pony, or racing horse, or family plow horse. He's one of the greatest, and yet he's one of the smallest horses in the country." She grinned at the horse as she played with his forelock. "I'm so proud of him, that he's my victory token."

In the backyard, Kenshin bowed out to finish dinner as Sano and Yahiko settled on to the porch to watch as Hirari un-tacked Katsu. The saddle bags and saddle came off quickly, but Hirari took a few more minutes to pull the chest harness, a hidden sword, and a carefully packed and hidden package. Yahiko looked at the last items without opening the bags they were in.

"What are these?" he asked.

Hirari smiled as she picked up the almost square bag "This is the last of my fine things, mostly family treasures. I can't sell them; no one would buy them and I can't part with them." She picked up the chest harness, "This helps me hide my treasures. It loops on Katsu's chest and shoulders. It also connects to the saddle so it better hides everything." Finally she picked up the cloth-covered sword, unwrapping it for Yahiko to see the intricate designs on the sheath, "And this is my grandfather's sword. He gave it to me before I left for my adventure, saying that no one should travel in through this country without some sort of blade." She re-wrapped the sword and put it back with everything else, before pulling out a brush and rag. As she began to rub the horse's coat she spoke again, "Personally I don't like swords, or many bladed weapons. I feel like they give the wielder an unfair advantage. If humans had stuck to using there own hands or non-bladed weapons there would have been fewer wars, and fewer lost parents . . . ." She removed the bridle and went over to the pile of leather and cloth. Katsu shook himself, smelling the grass before heading over to a sunny corner of the back garden, lying on his side.

Hirari took on a faraway look, distant and sad. Yahiko and Sano almost went to comfort the 'man' until they realized how wrong that would have seemed. Hirari paused a minute, staring at nothing in particular, before she picked up the saddle, saddle bags still attached, slung the harness and bridle over a shoulder and finally picked up the sword.

"So where am I staying?" she asked.

Yahiko led the dark-haired carpenter to an empty room. Once there Hirari settled her things against a wall before heading back to the backyard where Sano and Yahiko were watching the horse stand in the middle of the setting-sun-lit yard, pulling on some of the longer blades of grass. Kaoru showed up right as Hirari did, and literally screamed, while pointing at the innocent horse, "_Where did that come from?!_"

Yahiko looked at Kauro like she'd lost her mind. "That's Katsu. He came with Hirari."

Katsu had lifted his head, and his ears were pricked towards the loud person who'd just screamed. It was Hirari that tried to sooth Kaoru with coos of, "It's alright Kamiya-san. Katsu is a good boy, if he needs to relieve himself he'll jump the fence and go in the forest." Hirari put her hands up in a way that was even more reminiscent of Kenshin.

Kaoru just continued to stare at the bay horse. Hirari looked concerned."If you have a problem with him, I can take him back out to the forest to roam . . . ." she said.

Kaoru turned and looked at Hirari. "Oh you don't have to do that… I'm just not use to walking out side and seeing a large animal . . . ." he reassured her, trailing off. Suddenly Kaoru seemed to remember something. She thumped her fist into her palm and exclaimed, "Oh! I was wondering if you wanted to take a bath before Yahiko?"

Hirari found herself nodding vigorously. "Oh yes! I haven't had a hot bath in… months!" She quickly wrapped her arms around Kaoru, before lifting her up then setting her back down. "You're the most wonderful, thoughtful person I've ever met!" She cried gratefully.

Surprisingly enough, Kaoru just laughed at this. "Alright, alright. Come on, I'll show you where the baths are." Kaoru then proceeded to lead the oh-so-happy Hirari to the bath house.

Behind them in the backyard, nobody heard Sano's odd observation; "That guy is weird. One minute he acts like a hard ass, the next I'm wondering if he's even a man . . . ."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this addition of Captain Sagara's Daughter. Please Remember if you Review I post faster.**


	5. The Dark haired girl's family

**This chapter is in part for half of my other story's readers… So they'll stop thinking there's something wrong with me (Which there's not). So to my normal readers, thank you for all your reviews, they've helped a lot… I probably shouldn't admit how much but… you get the idea. And to my FMA Fanfiction readers THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME, STOP TELLING ME TO "GET WELL SOON" …. (Thinks about that) BUT I WILL SEND YOUR GOOD WISHS TO THE ONE WHO IS HAVING PROBLEMS…**

**Thank you Syldoran-chan, who is the current editor of this Fanfiction. I hope you all continue to love it.**

* * *

Hiraru woke just before dawn, as usual. Until her memories caught up with her thought process, she found it odd that she was lying in an actual bed. Then she remembered; Kaoru and Yahiko, Kenshin, and painfully, Sanosuke. Hiraru sat up, stretching as she did so; already she was making list of the things she'd need to do today. Feed Katsu, make a name for herself as a person who'd do just about any odd job, find places that would supply her materials for a decent price, remind Kaoru to have someone else look at the roof . . . .

Hiraru stood, finding her work clothing in her bags. She still hadn't unpacked; as far as she knew she was only going to be staying here for a short while. The blue happi coat, with its sleeves torn off and re-attached with thick strips of cloth, was perfect for just hanging around the city. It was unadorned and, other than the rich blue color that had faded over the years, wasn't very impressive. She pulled it on over a simple white shirt, triple checking that her breasts weren't visible with her wrap on. She'd been lucky in being given her own room, but she didn't expect it to last. And she didn't want anyone, especially Sanosuke, finding out she was a girl just yet.

Next she pulled on a pair of tough, off-white pants, which she'd bought off a traveler. The pants stopped just below her knee and gave great flexibility without being overly in the way like her hakama. She pulled her hair back into the high ponytail it had been in the day before, making sure as many of her bangs as possible were pulled back too. Had she left them loose she was sure Sanosuke would have recognized her lineage much faster than she would have liked.

Hiraru wore no jewelry, except her mother's locket, which was securely tucked in her wrap. Clean, it was much easier to tell she was a girl, but luckily the bruises on her face helped hid that fact. She realized this morning, how close she'd come to Sano finding out she was a girl the previous night. The man had been joking with her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, asking a snide question. Then he'd made the loud observation that she had a very soft body. Blushing, she added, "Don't let Sano touch me" to her to-do list.

Last night before her bath she'd removed the head bandage, and then replaced it again before bed. She removed it once more now. Moving her hair so she could look in the small mirror provided in her room, she noticed the bright red, but scabbed-over, cut on the top of her forehead, not entirely hidden by her hair line. Pulling out a piece of surgical tape, she put a small piece of cloth over the cut and taped it there, letting the loose bang half hide the white tape. That helped with the one open cut, but her face still looked like she'd been hit with a bat.

_Best to ignore that,_ She thought to her self as she tucked her multi-use tools (twelve six-inch steel rods, which could twist into each other to make a six foot staff) into the back of her sash. With these rods she could hammer nails, check the strength of wood, measure things, or beat down anyone that got in her way.

Hiraru padded down the hallway, shifting her weight so the wood wouldn't sing as she walked. She had expected to make herself some simple rice and then go about running her errands. When she arrived at the kitchen she was more than a little surprised to see Kenshin working on, for her what was, a feast for breakfast. She stared in shock, not remembering the last time she had anything that looked that good.

The red-head turned, noticing her standing in the doorway, practically drooling. He smiled in his knowing way, "Good morning, Fudo-san. This one thought you might wake up early, so this one decided to start breakfast early."

He smiled to himself, noticing the intent look Hiraru was giving the sizzling food in the frying pan. "Kaoru-dono left out some leftovers from last night," he told her, watching the food to make sure it didn't burn. "If you are too hungry to wait."

Hiraru nodded dumbly, not really paying any attention to him, but really making sure she'd get some of that food. Kenshin continued to talk, but she paid little attention to him, until he called her by her first name.

"I'm sorry, what?" she reacted honestly, dragging her eyes from the frying pan; the act was almost painful.

Kenshin just smiled patiently and repeated, "I asked you to go wake the others."

"Oh, ah, sure . . . no problem," She turned to walk back down the hallway but after three seconds stuck her head back into the kitchen. "Um… Kenshin-san? I am going to get some of that, right?" she asked, pointing at the food in the skillet.

Kenshin gave her a blank look. "Oro? Of course Fudo-san, this one made enough for everyone," he said reassuringly.

"Right, I was just . . . checking . . . ." The carpenter disappeared into the hallway again. This time she actually was going to get the other sleeping members of the household.

Hiraru easily woke Kaoru, who slept on her side perfectly under the cover. She had more trouble with Yahiko, who slept as though someone had tossed him in a general direction from the futon. Sanosuke was a whole other story; he slept on his back, his pillow covering his face, the comforter raked up so it only cover his stomach and a single foot (yet some how missed the rest of that leg), and he was hanging off the futon in a strange fashion. The hard thing about waking him up was that he slept like the dead. Hiraru highly doubted that a cannon would wake the rooster-haired fighter. After ten minutes of poking, prodding, shoving, and kicking, Hiraru left Sanosuke's room and knocked at Kaoru's.

"Kaoru-san," Hiraru began when the other woman opened her door. Kaoru's hair was still down and she was in the middle of tying her obi, but Hiraru had little trouble keeping her eyes on Kaoru's face. "May I use . . ." She paused thinking of a good word, "Unusual methods to wake, Sagara-san?"

The blue-eyed woman blinked several times, but nodded. Hiraru bowed, and walked outside. She filled the bucket near the well and carried it back inside. Entering Sanosuke's room, she lifted the pillow from his head.

"Sagara-san, I apologize now," she said in a normal tone, "but I am hungry, and I hate to think you would miss out on the morning meal." She took a deep breath, and said in a louder voice, "If you're not awake by the time I count to five, I'm pouring this nice, cold water on your head."

She stood back up, tossing the pillow to the side of the room, and held the water bucket over Sanosuke's head. "One," she said loudly, pausing after the number.

"Two." Had Sano always been dead to the world?

"Three." That would have been very dangerous considering he'd fought with her father.

"Fou-"

"I'm up!" The scared rooster-head said, staring nonstop at the bucket as though it might choose to dump itself on him any way. "I'm up, don't you dare pour that on me!"

Hiraru raised an eyebrow. "Then wake up the first time I try to wake you," she warned, letting the bucket hang at her side. "Next time I won't go ask Kaoru-san if I can pour water on your head," she added before heading back out.

Behind her she heard, "That guy's scarier than the vixen on her worst day. . . ." She smiled, remembering how her brothers used to cower in fear after they'd made her angry; it had always been funny. Hiraru did take the time to take the water out for Katsu before she sat down at the breakfast table.

Kaoru was already setting places around the table by the time Hiraru came in. Not long afterward the woman, and hidden woman, were joined by Yahiko and a complaining Sanosuke. Kenshin brought the food in quickly after they'd all sat down.

It was Yahiko that broke the silence that had come with mouths being filled. "So, Haru, (Hiraru's new nickname) you said you had brothers, but you didn't really tell us about them last night. What are they like?"

Hiraru smiled, and swallowed her mouthful before she spoke. "I didn't talk about them because you were more interested in the story about how I escaped those thugs that gave me these bruises," she answered, pausing for effect, waiting until Yahiko opened his mouth again to speak. "But if you must know, I suppose there's nothing wrong with talking about them." Yahiko smiled and leaned forward, the others obviously listening in as well.

"As I said last night, I have three brothers; one older, one twin, and one younger. The eldest was named after my father, Shiro, my twin was named for my grandfather, Tatsuo, and my youngest brother was named after my father's brother, Sozo." Her last one wasn't a complete lie.

"So you were named after your other grandfather?" Sano interrupted.

"No," Hiraru replied simply, refusing to elaborate. "My youngest brother will be eleven this year, my twin and I are both nineteen, and my eldest brother is twenty-three. It was my twin that gave me Katsu, and my younger brother that I write letters to, my eldest brother is . . . well . . . a bit of a jerk."

Hiraru paused again, remembering something. "We used to live in a small village with my mother and father, but when the revolution started, Dad decided to help out with the fighting. Things . . . well, they changed. Soon it was just my elder brothers, my pregnant mother, and me. After my mother got news of my father's first battle, she went into early labor; we nearly lost Sozo." Hiraru paused again.

To the others, it seemed as though she were telling an epic tale, but Kenshin noticed other things. He noticed the way she paused and avoided question, the way she seemed to leave things out. He took mental note of all this.

"Two years after Sozo was born," Hiraru continued, "My father was killed. He was beheaded by the government. He had taken precautions to protect us, but my mother was afraid. She took us to her parents' home, a temple in the north."

"Six months after his death, some of his men were able to steal his body away from the government and brought it to us in the temple. It cost them greatly, and it was when we buried his body that we realized how frail my mother was. She died two years later. After that we lived with my grandparents; my grandfather was strict, good for my brothers, and my grandmother was gentle, everyone said I took after her. When I turned fourteen my grandmother became ill and died."

"Three years ago my grandfather started to decline in health; he was the last thing that was holding my brothers and I together. My twin moved out of the temple and to some coastal town, and he refused to tell my eldest brother where. I left last year . . . to look for something. Something that I believe will bring my brothers together again. I've narrowed my search area to Tokyo, and the towns surrounding it."

She bit her thumb as she concluded, "All I have to do is find two more of my father's men, and I should be able to narrow the search area even further." Hiraru's eyes connected with Sano's for just a second, then she went back to staring at her, now, empty plate. "The problem was that I got into that fight, then I had to pay clinic bills, and I'm basically broke, now."

Hiraru gave the group her silly smile, "But I guess you didn't want to know all that." She stood abruptly, "Listen Kaoru-san, you need to have another person come in and look at your roof. I need to go into town and see if I can find another job, to pay for Katsu's food, and to look for a good place to supply wood." She stood taking her plate to the kitchen. When she walked back in she was wrapping a set of bandages around her hands and wrists. "I should be back some time before dinner. I'll see you all later."

With that the dark-haired 'boy' left, hopping the fence and running along the forest road and into town before any of them could react. Kaoru quickly went to pick up the dishes to clean them, and Yahiko went to start practice. Sano sat cross legged on the patio chewing on a piece of grass.

Kenshin was the one that broke the companionable silence that had spread between the two men, saying "This one thinks there are many things Hiraru-san isn't telling us."

Sano opened an eyelid looking at him. "Like what, Kenshin?"

"This one is not sure . . ." Kenshin said slowly, "This one just noticed a few things. . . ."

"Like what?" was the repeated question Sano asked.

Kenshin gave his secretive smile, "This one is not sure Hiraru-san would approve of my telling you."

"Ahh . . . ." Sano groaned through his nose, but did not press, because Katsu walked up and tried to eat the piece of grass Sano was chewing on.

* * *

**I have no clue what the names of the real Captain Sagara's children were but I'm not changing them now soo… moving on…**

**Aren't I evil to Sano… and I think Kenshin might know something… you'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**And Remember, if you review I post the next chapter.**


	6. Hiraru's Other Jobs and her Sword

**Yay!!! I got even more Fans!!!! I'm soo happy!!!!! Thank you everyone for selecting this FF and reading it this far you're all wonderful. I love you all!!!!!!!!! (As friends NO STALKERS ALLOWED!!!!!!! (Even with me))**

**Thank you again. Please read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

Hiraru stood in the center of what would normally be a busy street; however, this early in the morning, it was next to dead. The shopkeepers were just staring to open their stores, and Hiraru was studying each carefully. Finally she saw what she was looking for. Stuffing her hands in her pockets she walked up to the grain shop. The owner was a strong-looking older man. He and his round wife were cleaning the front entry. Hiraru carefully stuck her head into the shop, looking around innocently.

"Oh! I'm sorry, my dear," The shop owner's wife said, "We're not open yet."

Hiraru smiled. "I'm not a shopper," she explained. "I was actually wondering if you needed any one to help out around here? Do heavy lifting, make deliveries, that sort of stuff . . ."

The wife looked to her husband. "Well, dear? What do you think?"

The heavyset man, whose arms appeared thicker than Hiraru's waist, crossed his arms and walked forward until he was directly in front her. "How old are you?"

Hiraru smiled again and answered truthfully, "Nineteen."

The man's eyebrows went up, "You don't look it."

Hiraru's smile broadened as she replied, "I get that a lot."

The man looked Hiraru over again before suspiciously asking, "You don't look very strong, how do you expect to carry heavy grain barrels?"

"I have a horse," Hiraru said calmly. "He and I are a great team."

The man didn't seem to trust her. "How much do you want?"

"Enough grain to feed my horse," Hiraru replied. "Also, if my boarding job works out, I'll only be able to work after noon. But I'm a hard worker, so I can get all the deliveries done in an afternoon."

The man continued to look at Hiraru as if he didn't like her, then inquired, "When can you start?"

"This afternoon if you like," Hiraru said with a wide grin.

The man nodded, "Be here after your noon meal."

Hiraru bowed and left, going to finish her other chores. She went to three different lumber suppliers, before she found one that she approved of the wood quality, and a supplier she was able to strike a deal with. In exchange for picking up the wood herself, the woodsman would let only charge her for eighty percent of the normal price, and if she did a few more deliveries, since he was short-handed, she could have it at half the lowered price. Altogether she'd only have to pay forty percent his original asking price; all she had to do once she finished repairing and covering the supporting wood was find a kiln that would sell her cheap, but good, clay tiles to cover the roof again.

If Kaoru-san didn't want to hire Hiraru, she could still get paid by working for both the woodsman and the grain storekeeper. It was mid-morning by the time Hiraru finished her dealing, so she ran across town to the restaurant district. Along the way she wound up stopping several times to help people carrying heavy loads or do other meaningless tasks, passing along the information of where she was working in the afternoons and that she was looking for any job that would give her some spare change. It was noon by the time she made it to the restaurant district and she found an inexpensive vendor. She ended up only being able to pay for onigiri with the last of her sens. Hiraru ran as she ate so she could get back to the dojo quickly. She surprised Yahiko, Kenshin and Kaoru as she flew into the house, picking up Katsu's bridling and running out to tack him with a speed unknown to them before.

"Hiraru-san sure is in a big hurry," Kenshin said from the well as Hiraru tacked Katsu nearby. "What, may I ask, are you rushing to do?"

"I've got a job," Hiraru explained, not looking up from her work. "Katsu and I will be delivering sacks of grain."

Yahiko gave the horse and rider an odd look, but Hiraru didn't see it with her back turned. "Do you know the town well enough to do that?" he asked.

Hiraru checked the saddle's straps as she continued, "I did a lot of running around this morning, so I think I'll be alright. If not, I can always ask someone." She turned her head, looking at Yahiko. "Unless you want to help? I'm sure my boss would be willing to pay you. I'm just getting enough grain to feed Katsu."

"Sorry," Yahiko said in a tone indicating he didn't mean it at all. "I've already got a job."

"Speaking of which . . ." Kenshin smiled at the spiky-haired boy. "Shouldn't you be heading over to the Akabeko?"

"Yeah, yeah," Yahiko whined, "I was just leaving."

"I should be heading out too," Hiraru smiled. "My boss told me to be there after lunch." With that she zoomed out of the courtyard, Katsu following closely.

* * *

Yahiko had gotten back from the Akabeko early. Kaoru and Kenshin were still out, most likely shopping. Sano had left early that morning. Yahiko had some down time, for a moment he considered going to work out, but then he remembered Kaoru had ordered him to take down the laundry when he got home, if it wasn't already done. Ugly would kill him if he didn't do as she ordered.

Grudgingly he put the clean clothes into the waiting basket. Afterwards he brought the basket into the house; he had nothing better to do, so he folded everything as well.

With that done he sat in the room for several moments, staring at the clothes. He sighed, then, standing, he separated the clothes and put them in piles. There was one for Kenshin, one for Kaoru, one for him, and one small one for Hiraru. Odd. He took each pile to the appropriate rooms, leaving Hiraru's for last. He put the clothes where Hiraru would see them, and looked around. In the opposite corner of the room, he noticed Hiraru's saddlebags, and the wrapped sword.

Curious, Yahiko tiptoed over to the sword, feeling like Hiraru could come back at any moment and get angry at him for just looking. He carefully picked up the swathed blade. It was heavier than he expected. He'd picked up Kenshin's sword before, a story he didn't want to remember, but this one was much heavier than that. After several seconds of tugging at the wrap he managed to pull it loose.

Finally having a chance to see the entire sheath and sword he noticed the delicate-looking metallic wrap around the hilt. The detail in the pommel looked like a man riding a horse on a country road. The hand guard looked like a woman's head and shoulders wrapped around the hilt; in her hands were prayer beads and her hair wrapped the opposite way of the beads.

Yahiko blushed; it was beautiful. He unsheathed the blade. The folding of the metal was visible on the blade, and the tip was sharpened to a fine point. He weighted both the sword and the sheath in different hands. The sheath was incredibly light, and while the sword was heavy, it was also perfectly balanced. Yahiko rolled the blade in his hand, letting the light from the open door catch it. On the other side of the dull edge he saw the engraving. It was lightly placed but in the perfect hand of an artist.

"To my beloved," Yahiko read slowly. "May you remember your wife and daughter every time you draw this blade…" Yahiko blinked, that name couldn't be . . . "Hiraru?"

"Yahiko?"

The ten-year-old jumped nearly three feet at the sound of Kenshin's voice from the door. "If you're looking for Hiraru, he's still not back yet. What are you doing with his sword?"

Yahiko blushed again, not looking straight at Kenshin. "I just wanted to take another look at the sword. Have you seen this thing? Its beautiful . . ." Yahiko tried to sound like what he'd just done was completely innocent. "I was wondering . . . is Hiraru a girl's or boy's name?"

Kenshin shook his head, stepping into the room. He crossed it, easily, took the sword from Yahiko and re-sheathed it, saying, "Hiraru is a unisexual name, meaning 'light' or 'shining.' It's often used for girls or boys." Kenshin once more wrapped the sword and put it back where it had beenl "Now don't you think it's wrong to be going through others' things?"

Yahiko blushed again, nodding.

"Alright, this one won't tell Hiraru if you promise not to come in here without his permission again," Kenshin smiled as the two of them left.

* * *

**OH!!!!!! Yahiko was in Hiraru's room… and going through her stuff…. I think that's grounds for her beating the crap out of him. I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find you… (I'm not telling you swat… Until next chapter, anyway)**

**Yeah, I know this chapter was kinda weak… It gets better soon… I promise.**

**Anyway… Friendly reminder… the more you review the harder I work to put up a new chapter… I mean in the past week I've gotten loads from you guys and I've written at least two chapters… I just need my editor to finish being a Grammar Nazi over it… (I like that term… Grammar Nazi… Syldoran-chan came up with it not me… Don't hate me.)**

**REVIEW!!!! AND I'LL POST!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. KENSHIN KNOWS WHAT?

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so LONG!!!! I got busy with school, and all these after school things and lots of other things, which I'd rather not think about…**

**So I've gotten so many chapters recently that I thought it was deserving that I post a chapter so here you go. If you don't remember what happened last time, well then you better learn how to click that little back button and re-read it.**

**Anyway, Read Review and enjoy.**

* * *

It was late when Hiraru lead Katsu back into the courtyard. Silently she untacked the bay and brushed him down, being sure to pay attention to his legs and making sure they weren't overheated. It was as she was picking up the saddle and bridle to put them away that Kenshin came out. "Hiraru-san, how was work?"

Hiraru smiled tiredly as she answered, "Hard work. Katsu and I were running around the city all day. I think I've come to know where just about every restaurant and fancy house in this city is." She sighed, hefting the saddle more securely onto her shoulder before continuing, "I'm going to take these to my room, then I'll change and come to dinner."

Kenshin smiled and offered, "If you'd like there's a bath waiting. This one is sure you'll feel better after you're clean."

Hiraru bowed out of habit. "Thank you Kenshin-san." Walking with a tired sort of stride she went to her room to set down her things and get a change of clothes.

In the bathing hut she took off her dirty clothes, leaving them in a pile, and then slowly removed her bandages, both on her arms and around her breasts. Those too she left on the clothing pile, before she began to scrub herself with soap and cold water. After that she slid into the blissfully warm tub of water. She was half asleep with warm water up past her shoulders when she heard the sliding of the door to the hut.

"Hiraru-san, It's me. This one thought you might like it if your clothes were cleaned," Kenshin's voice said from the other side of the screen hiding the tub.

"Thank you Kenshin-san," Hiraru said lazily.

"Hiraru-san? This one has been wondering . . ." Kenshin began, not entering the tub room.

"Wondering what, Kenshin-san?" Hiraru asked as she sank a little deeper into the water.

"What is your real name?"

Hiraru felt the water she sat in go instantly cold. "What are you talking about Kenshin-san?" Her voice sounded nervous despite how she laughed.

"When you told us your name you lied. I trust you because you've lied about little else, but if you lied about your name, what else will you lie to us about?" Kenshin's voice sounded different.

Hiraru sighed, "Kenshin, who else did you tell this to?"

"No one," was the reply. "I thought to hear your reasons before I brought this to the others."

"Kenshin . . ." Hiraru sighed, "I can't tell you my real name. There's somebody we both know that I don't want to know my own name. You're not a good liar either, so if I did tell you I don't think you'd be able to lie to this person. Trust me, please, I don't like lying to you, or the others, but this is a necessary evil. I promise I'll tell you my real name eventually. Before I leave."

"I do trust you, Hiraru-san," Kenshin said, his tone kind, "That is why I've not told anyone that you are not what you appear."

"Is this blackmail?"

Kenshin chuckled. "Only if you try to steal from us."

"I would never!!" Hiraru almost stood out of the water in shock, but thought better of it.

"We can discuss this later, Hiraru-san," Kenshin said; Hiraru could hear him moving around to leave. "Enjoy the rest of your bath."

Hiraru sank down as far into the water as she could without having both her mouth and nose in the water. _Maybe I shouldn't have chosen to fix this particular dojo…s_he thought, trying to get her muscles to relax, again.

* * *

**Don't you just love my cliffhangers? (Grins evilly) Just the other day one of my editors posted a new chapter, and it had the greatest cliffhanger I've ever seen. I wanted to shot her. Trust me I'm going to try for a shot-me cliffhanger, I just like to see reviews that say YOU MUST POST SOON!!!!**

**Anyway Reviews was what got me to post this chapter, so review and I might post because of you. I don't know. It depends on when I get the next edited chapter from my editors.**

**I love all my Reviewers, Now if you don't press the review button I will search you out and dig your eyes out of your sockets with a spoon (Gives the evil eyes).**


	8. Hiraru and Yahiko's Honor

**NEW CHAPTER!!!! Everybody Cheer, NOW!!! I COMAND THE!!!! Sorry evil over-ruler moment, I have those when dealing with my siblings… They seem to think I'm not being serious… Huh….**

**Oh well… Setting that aside.**

**So two chapters in as many days, and less than 24 hours. Make sure you thank me for it.**

**Remember Read, Review and Enjoy.**

* * *

Hiraru sat next to Yahiko and Kenshin, with Kaoru opposite her. Clean but nervous, Hiraru ate her dinner while quietly listening to the discussion. Yahiko suddenly made a comment about swords and Kenshin's swordsmanship, prompting Hiraru to make her first comment of the night: "You must really like swords, Yahiko-kun."

"Of course!" Yahiko exclaimed. "Why else would I live in a dojo, with this ugly one?" He jerked his thumb toward Kaoru.

After he received a rather large lump from 'ugly', Hiraru commented, "So you love it?" Yahiko began to make another statement but Hiraru held up one finger as she picked up her tea cup, "You love it. Love it enough to sneak into someone's room. Love it enough to go through someone else's things. Love enough to intrude on a person's privacy?" Hiraru took a sip from her cup.

Yahiko's jaw dropped, "Kenshin! You said you wouldn't . . ."

"Do_not_ blame Kenshin-san!" Hiraru boomed, the way her father had when giving orders. "I saw my sword wrapped differently than the way I left it. Kenshin-san would never go through my things. Kaoru-san has some sense of privacy, which leaves you and Sanosuke-san. Sanosuke isn't here, and if it wasn't you . . . you would have been confused and offended, rather than deciding it was Kenshin-san that told me." Hiraru glared at Yahiko, "Now I would have showed you the sword if you'd asked me, but I put my foot down about illegal entry and going through someone else's possessions." Hiraru noted the rise in one of Kenshin's eyebrows. "Now, why would you think it was alright to go through my things?"

Yahiko looked ashamed, "I just looked at the sword . . ."

Hiraru raised an eyebrow. "And what did you find that was so important?"

Yahiko looked at her with an almost angry expression. "Your name."

"Hiraru? It's a family name, I explained that." Hiraru didn't bat an eyelash in surprise.

"Why did it read 'to my beloved'? And then that note was signed 'Hiraru', why is that?" Yahiko was suspicious, that much was obvious.

Hiraru decided to squash that problem quickly, "That name is passed on from grandparent to grandchild. It was my grandmother's name, and before that her grandfather's and before that his grandfather's. It has been passed down for the past two thousand years, since my ancestor, Hiraru, founded my family's personal shrine and the royal family's northern shrine and the burial place of more sacred priests than we have chronicled in the records."

"Then why was it given to your grandmother and not a granduncle or something like that?" Yahiko practically yelled.

For once in her life Hiraru found herself honestly angry at a child. She clenched, her teeth not wanting to yell and not wanting to strike out at him.

"My grandmother took that name after her elder brother died while she was still a child. It was custom that the family name should live on no matter what. If something were to happen to me, my name would go to my youngest brother, and I would expect it. My grandmother had that sword made for my grandfather when he went to war for the second time. She blessed it because she could not bear it if he died. She cherished my grandfather and wished to honor him. And I am more honored by the fact that my grandfather gave me that blade then any one else would. I am reminded of my ancestors every time I hold it. Samurai aren't the only ones with pride, honor, and beloved ancestors, though if you had any, you never would have insulted me and my family, Yahiko." Hiraru's voice was deadly low, and she glared at Yahiko in a way not even her brothers had seen.

Quickly she stood, leaving her half-eaten meal where it was. "I need some air," was all that came from her tight lips before she threw the dinning room door open and left.

Kenshin looked at Yahiko and said coolly, "You should not have said those things. How would you have felt if Hiraru-san had insulted your mother or father?"

Yahiko wouldn't look at him but just fumed at the floor.

* * *

It was late, past midnight. Kenshin sat in his room, leaning against the wall as was his custom, but he was not asleep. It had been dark when Hiraru had left, angry at Yahiko, and he was worried about what he knew now to be a young girl. His senses picked up suddenly, pulling him out of thought. He had almost missed it, it had been so subdued.

He stood and silently crossed the room, opening his door. The rest of the house was quiet; without Sano, there wasn't even the sound of distant snoring. Kenshin followed the subdued presence to the backyard, but it was quiet just like the house. The gelding, Katsu, looked up from where he stood, and called a soft greeting. Kenshin stepped down from the porch, walked over to the horse and placed a hand in the center of the gelding's forehead. "I thought . . ." he told the white face, "I thought I sensed your master's presence . . ."

"Maybe you did," Came the quiet reply.

Kenshin turned to the voice, his sword half-drawn. But when he saw who it was, he relaxed.

"Hiraru-san, you should not sneak up on this one," he said.

Hiraru stretched before going back to leaning on the roof pillar. Kenshin took note of the bottle sitting next to her. It looked like a sake bottle.

"You, Kenshin-san," said Hiraru, speaking calmly, almost lazily, "You should learn to look up when you're looking for something."

Kenshin didn't take his eyes of the nineteen-year-old. Hiraru seemed different, and it wasn't just her looks. Her attitude had changed as well. The young woman's dark hair was down, bangs hung in her face, but the rest was tied in a low tail at the base of her neck. Her eyes were half-lidded, and seemed to be looking only at the cup she held. Her coat and the undershirt were loose as well, revealing the bandages that held her breasts in place. Her voice was different too, a little higher, and more fluid. In the pale moon light Kenshin noticed how much the young woman could look feminine, as opposed to her harsh day time disguise. Even with the bruises, there was a defined feminine look to her face.

Kenshin sniffed the air; either he wasn't close enough to smell it or she wasn't drinking sake, because he knew the smell of rice wine anywhere. The best idea he had was to ask, "Hiraru-san, are you drunk?"

Hiraru looked up, so she could see the edge of the roof and the starry sky. She seemed to be thinking about that. "It would be more fun that way…" she said dreamily, "but no, Kenshin-san, I don't like sake. Never cared for the way it burns your throat going down. I prefer rum and western wine."

Kenshin tilted his head. Had that been an answer? "Hiraru-san. Are. You. Drunk?" he asked again, enunciating each word clearly.

Hiraru turned her head and smiled at him; it was a kind smile, the likes of which Kenshin hadn't seen. "No, Kenshin, I am not drunk," she said in the same clear tone he had.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer, he couldn't smell any alcohol. "Then what are you drinking?"

Hiraru raised the glass, explaining "I bought the bottle off some old man and filled it up with water. I'll need a bottle like this if I'm working on the roof during the middle of summer."

Kenshin sat across from her, "Then why do you seemed so relaxed?"

Hiraru chuckled. "I'm not a relaxed drunk."

"You should try answering my questions," Kenshin said.

"I went and did something I find relaxing," Hiraru replied still avoiding the question. "You know, I've never heard you use 'my', 'I', or 'me', before."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "Why are you acting this way?"

Hiraru sighed before saying, "I got angry before, at Yahiko. I wanted to hit him."

Kenshin listened silently as Hiraru continued, "I couldn't believe it. I've never wanted to hit a child before, so I did my best to explain myself calmly, and I left." Hiraru leaned her head back again. "After I'd wandered the city for about an hour, I found myself at a shrine, not unlike my family's. I went inside. I was in there an hour, just meditating, before a priest approached me. I must have spent the rest of the night talking to him."

She closed her eyes breathing deeply for a moment. "He told me sometimes we lose the patience the gods taught us, and it is the strong people who manage to rein in their anger, dispensing it in a safe way for those we love." She opened her eyes, watching the sky again. "About an hour ago I left the shrine with directions on how to get back here. That's when I almost fell over the old man, and bought the bottle from him." Her eyes went to Kenshin. "I didn't want to wake anyone up so I jumped the fence and walked over the roof. I also subdued my presence in hopes of not waking you."

Kenshin nodded before saying, "I wasn't asleep, I was waiting for you."

A smile passed over her face. "Tell me, Kenshin-san, what are you going to do now that you know I'm a woman?"

Kenshin let the same smile pass over his own lips. "Honestly, I don't know. It is none of my business whether you are a man or a woman. I just wonder . . . why do you hide it from us?"

Hiraru grimaced. "I wasn't trying to hid it from you guys . . . it's just easier to get a job as a delivery boy, or something that involves working outside, if everybody believes you're a man."

"And?" Kenshin prompted, knowing there was more.

"And it's safer for a man to travel by him self that a woman."

"_And_?"

"And there are some people I don't want knowing who and what I am just yet," Hiraru finished. She refused to look at Kenshin then. He could just barely make out the blush on her features.

Kenshin smiled to himself. "This one won't push to find out whom, but this one must ask again, what is your real name?"

Hiraru looked at Kenshin, that sad smile on her face again. "I should get to bed, I never manage to sleep later than dawn." She stood, stumbling a little due to her sudden rise and walked to the screen door Kenshin had opened. She placed a hand on the frame, seeming to think about something. Then, without looking at him she spoke to Kenshin, saying simply, "I will say this: my mother . . . she named me Hiraru. I wouldn't lie about that."

She slipped quietly into the house. Kenshin was surprised by the way she seemed to ghost across the floor; few knew how to walk in a way that did not make the floorboards sing.

* * *

**Good Chapter? Yes? No? Maybe?... (To Twilight-chan) Hey at least it's longer than the last one… I wanted to post this chapter and the last one at the same time, but you know things happened so I'm posting it now.**

**Now tell me how much you love me and review.**


	9. Hiraru and Yahiko fight again

**Alright I know you've all been on the edge of your seats to see what happens next, so here it is. Make sure you thank iheartkenji for getting me off my ass and posting this chapter. Also I'm trying to get this story posted within twenty chapters, so since this is chapter nine, we're trying to make the end come by a little faster…**

**Any way, Thank you Syldoran-chan, for acting as my editor for this FF. I also what to thank everyone for reviewing, and if you haven't, I know where you live and I will be visiting you tonight to watch you as you sleep, and move things around in your room… (Ruroni your being really creepy…J.O.) Really? (Yeah… J.O.) Then maybe people will remember to review…. (………………………. Um okay…. Just do the disclaimer… J.O.)**

**Right I haven't done that in a while… I don't own anyone but Hiraru and her family and even they are based on real people.**

**Remember, Read, Review, and Enjoy.**

* * *

Three months passed with little incident. Hiraru took up another job with a local blacksmith, helping him in any way possible to pay for the nails she used on the house. Three afternoons out of the week she could be seen trotting next to Katsu to deliver grain from the grain salesman. Three more she'd be transporting logs or lumber for the lumber yard, Katsu being the best plow horse the woodsmen ever saw. The last day, what should have been a day of rest, she was working for the blacksmith again, chopping wood, sweeping the hut, or running errands for him. Each of her employers assumed she was a young man trying to make ends meet, and she never corrected them.

Her bruises cleared up after a week and a half, and everyone, except Kenshin, assumed that Hiraru was a pretty man (not unlike Kenshin).

Hiraru managed to form a loose friendship with Kaoru and Kenshin; Yahiko and she were typically on edge after that second night, and she seemed to be forming a closer relationship with Sano, though the birdhead treated her just like anyone else who used to be his enemy (Meaning becoming good friends).

The roof rapidly progressed under Hiraru's surprisingly skilled eye (pending her material supply). She was working on it in sections, completing a section a month, so it was half done by the end of the third. Kenshin and the others often noticed how the young carpenter seemed to have an odd supply of abilities; she could be stealthy, notice things the others didn't, she could carve, enjoyed children of almost any age, and seemed to be able to spout good advice whenever asked. She was a good horseman, a decent hand-to-hand fighter as Sano found out early, could sew, weave, and cook. She feared little, but seemed easy to temper when her family became the topic of discussion, and had an amazing knowledge of how a shrine was cared for, and even more surprisingly, how a military unit was run.

It was on a sunny day in early fall that the grain-keeper closed shop early, and her other bosses didn't need her for anything, that Hiraru found her self heading back to the dojo, Katsu right behind, following like a puppy. Mid-afternoon on that day meant that Yahiko would be practicing in the backyard, Kaoru would be watching as she played with the two young girls that often came over (Hiraru never met their grandfather), Kenshin would probably be washing clothes, and more likely than not Sano would be over hoping for a free meal.

Sure enough, when Hiraru lead Katsu around back, that was what everyone was doing. She untacked Katsu in the corner of the backyard closest to her room, took the tack to her room, and then joined Sano on the porch, watching Yahiko practice. For several minutes, Hiraru watched Yahiko stumble threw an attack sequence, as she snacked on an apple she'd bought in town. Katsu was playing the part of jungle gym for the girls and Kaoru had gone inside at some point, apparently to do some chores.

Suddenly Hiraru sighed, and stood up. Dusting off her pants, she made a beeline for Yahiko, an annoyed expression on her face. Yahiko didn't see Hiraru step into his line of attack until it was too late for him to stop the attack. Sano called out to the two as wood met flesh, and Kenshin and Kaoru came running.

Hiraru was fine; she stood with the tip of Yahiko's shinai in one hand and her other hand under Yahiko's chin in a flat-palmed way that barely touched the exposed skin of Yahiko's neck. It was a slashing attack that would have taken off Yahiko's head, if she'd wished. "You're not holding your arms correctly," Hiraru said in an even voice, as she released the shinai. "With that attack you need to keep your elbows in."

She paused, taking several backwards steps. "Try it again, this time attack me."

Yahiko stared in shock, flatly saying, "You don't have any weapons."

Hiraru smirked in a way that would easily anger the ten year old, "With the way you're flailing about, I won't need any."

Yahiko glared, but still hesitated. "I don't think its right for me to attack you, even if you are good with your hands."

Hiraru snorted, an amused smile on her face. For a moment Sano had a strong sense of déjà vu. He didn't know why, but he thought he knew Hiraru from another time.

"Yahiko, I told you to attack me, that means I've given you permission," Hiraru explained. Yahiko still hesitated and Hiraru's face made a sudden and extreme shift. She looked like Sano did sometimes when he was pissed off as she yelled, "_Attack_ me, you little bastard!"

That set Yahiko off. No one insulted his parents. He attacked full force. His shinai came down intended for Hiraru's shoulder, but a hand pushed it out of the way, as Hiraru spun out of the attack. Already off balance, a simple push in the back from Hiraru sent Yahiko face-first into the dirt.

Yahiko rolled over, clearly livid. "How _dare_ you?!" He shouted. "You have no right to talk about my parents that way!"

Hiraru just looked back at him calmly. "You're right."

Yahiko's eyes went wide, as a surprised look passed over all the gathered's faces as Hiraru continued, "I apologize for speaking of your family that way, but it got you to attack." Hiraru held a hand out to the short spiky-haired kid. "Now, do you want to try attacking me of your own choice and while _not_ angry?"

Yahiko blinked, then took the hand, and was quickly pulled to his feet. Hiraru once again backed up a few steps and this time took a fighting stance. "Ready?" She asked, waiting for Yahiko.

The boy took his own stance and set himself to attack again.

The process repeated itself fifteen more times before Hiraru called a stop to it. "I think you've got it down," she said, standing, relaxed, in the center of the yard. "Now do you want to try actually sparring with me?" She tilted her head to one side.

"Sparring?" Yahiko echoed.

Hiraru took on that same amused smile as before, and asked, "Why is it the youth of today insist on answering a question with another question?"

Yahiko glared again this time more curious than last, "Well . . . what would you use to fight me?"

Hiraru chuckled. "That is for me to know and you to find out."

Yahiko's glare turned into a death stare. "Fine." He raised his shinai in an attack stance. "Just remember you asked for it."

Hiraru just stood there, her body lax; without knowing it a smile that mirrored any of those of her father's. Yahiko waited a moment, expecting Hiraru to go into some sort of a stance, but she never did.

He attacked.

It was very forward, an attempt to draw out her weapon so Yahiko could plan his next move. Hiraru stepped out of the way simply. Yahiko arched a slash upward and toward her. She stepped back, smoothly avoiding it. Yahiko stepped in, attacking again and again, but Hiraru easily dodged each one. Finally her hand passed in front of her, warding the shinai off to the side. Then she lowered herself until she was just lower than Yahiko, and used one hand to push him in the stomach.

Yahiko went flying. From lying on the flat of his back he looked up to see Hiraru squatting next to him.

"You didn't give it your all," she said. The single statement said volumes about her opinion of Yahiko's plan. "You attacked openly, not to hit me but to draw out my weapon." Her voice was strangely cold. "You continued to do this for a long while, leaving yourself open after every attack."

She looked at him now, it was an unimpressed stare that didn't waver as she continued, "If I had been a real warrior, I could have killed you, several times. If I had held a knife." Her hand slowly hovered towards him, then touched him right where she'd pushed him. "You'd have an injury, right here. I would have pierced your liver probably, and you'd be lying out flat somewhere, bleeding to death."

Yahiko felt the blood in his face drain.

Hiraru's look never faltered, "Exactly," She said, answering Yahiko's unasked question. She stood, grabbing Yahiko by the front of his shirt and pulling him off the ground.

"Now fight me like a man," she directed as she walked away from Yahiko, putting space between the two of them. "You don't know what my weapon is, you don't know my fighting style, and I'm twice your size. What are you going to do? Attack me like you don't have a second chance."

Yahiko slowly took his fighting stance again. He felt afraid._ This guy knows how to scare a person, but why is he sparring with me?_

Hiraru stood, relaxed, again, and Yahiko prepared to attack. Yahiko attacked, full-force, and trying to hurt the dark-haired carpenter. Once again, Hiraru dodged it, but this time twisting away. Her hands disappeared behind her back, and as Yahiko attacked again, his shinai met a twelve-inch steel rod. Hiraru spun the shinai away from her off the round of the rod and brought another rod around almost out of nowhere to attack Yahiko's undefended back. Instead of striking, Hiraru laid the pole across the back of Yahiko's neck so he could feel the cool steel.

She leaned forward and spoke into the paralyzed Yahiko's ear, "You leave yourself too open for attack. Spar with someone closer to your level then come see me when you've defeated them at least ten times." She leaned away from him, removing the rod and walking back to the porch.

Yahiko stared in shock for a minute. That had been so fast he was still trying to figure out what had happended. Then he stuttered out, "If those pole things are your weapons, how do you know sword fighting?"

Hiraru just smiled over her shoulder.

This entire exchange between the two lasted the total of an hour. Sano had been so caught up by how extremely the two had been practicing that without thinking about it, he'd done as Kaoru had asked and folded clothes. Now, as he noticed it he was appalled at himself, and grumbled about it for the rest of the evening. Subconsciously he noticed that Hiraru's fighting style was similar to someone else's he'd known, but he couldn't remember whose**  
**

* * *

**I hope everybody like this chapter, and if you didn't…. I WILL FIND OUT WHERE YOU LIVE AND …. I just realized I'm running out of new threats… (Shifts eyes back and forth nevously) I don't like it…**

**If any of you are willing and know about FMA I could use a extra editor, Syldoran-chan is over worked. So message me if you fit the requirements, and attach some of your own work, please.**

**Thank you for reading. Now press that review button, you know you don't want to piss me off. I'm scary when I'm angry… Trust my friends on this, (Points to the group of anime-geeks that are swarming my manga book case) Uh… Guys?**

**(They turn as a group and stare) Did we do something wrong, Ruroni-chan?**

**(Shakes head) Am I scary when I'm angry?**

**(Their eyes grow wide) ….**

…

…

…

…**Very…**

**(Ruroni) Well you've been warned, Now review…**


	10. When speaking with a Cadet

**Alright, I know you've all been waiting disperatly for me to post my new chapter, but you know I would have posted it yesterday I just ended up getting on a roll with the next few chapters that I passed out before I remember to post. So since you've all waited so patently I'm going to shut up and let you have IT.**

**(Throws pie, but misses BADLY) ….**

…

…

**That was supposed to hit you….**

…

…

…

**I THROW LIKE A GIRL! (Starts to cry)**

**(Mean while back in the sane world Editor speaks) Please remember to read, review and enjoy, unless you want Ruroni throwing a hissy fit and refusing to post the next chapters…. She is the only one with the password….**

* * *

Hiraru looked around yet again. She was checking to make sure she was on the right street. A month had passed since her sparring match with Yahiko, and the lines of communication between the two had improved greatly. Oddly enough, it had been Yahiko who made the attempt at talking kindly first, by asking for help with his swordsmanship. The roof was now four-sixths done, but Hiraru wasn't working on that today. She'd taken the day off from all her jobs. She was a town over from Tokyo, looking for a particular long house. The house of Tsukioka Tsunan, or better known as Cadet Tsukioka Katsuhiro by her father, to be exact.

She was dressed in a kimono; it was well worn, and repaired, and in a style that matched one from ten years earlier. Her kimono was deep, but faded, golden yellow with red, orange, and brown autumn leaves stitched in. In her hair was a simple red headband; washed-out, torn up, and turned into a bow, it sat on the side of her head, framing her face. It had once been her father's. She hoped it would bring back memories of her father to Tsukioka-san. In all the red, even if it was faded, she looked perfect, but also anyone who looked at her would think she was the daughter of a once powerful samurai who had turned very poor. Her posture spoke of a woman who was very proud, but not of one brought up by any proper woman. She held her head upright, and though she was looking around, it wasn't in an innocent way, but a determined look of someone unafraid.

Despite the history-worn clothing, Hiraru looked immensely feminine and ladylike. Her just-past shoulder-length hair was down and floating in the wind. Her bangs sat on her forehead and in her eyes, and the gentle smile that quested on her lips every few minutes was like her father's, yet at the same time very pretty. Every few minutes she pushed her hair way from her face and neck, wanting to take out the head-band-turned-ribbon and use it to hold her hair back. She was used to it that way, being the shrine maiden for nine years. (Shrine maidens are suppose to keep their hair tied back, priestesses, however, are allowed to have their hair anyway they want.)

Finally finding the building she was looking for, she knocked on the appropriate door and waited. 

And waited. 

And waited. 

After a minute she knocked again, and called out in a gentle voice, "Tsukioka Tsunan-san?"

Five minutes passed, and she knocked again, not giving up. She knew he was home. "Tsukioka-san? I know you're there, please answer the door." She continued to attempt to be sweet and get him to answer the door.

Once again nothing happened, she knocked again, this time harder, and called out sternly, "Former Sekiho Army Cadet, Tsukiako Katsuhiro, open this door now. In the name of Captain Sagara Sozo, open the door."

The door was flung open and Hiraru found herself looking up at a tall, long-haired man in plain clothes, a printed coat and an almost floral head band. He looked angry when he forced the door open, but as he took in Hiraru his eyes widened and his jaw slackened. Hiraru bowed a little, politely saying, "Tsukioka-san, it has been a very long time."

"You . . . You look like . . . " he stuttered, unable to finish a full sentence.

Hiraru smiled, "I'm quiet aware of who I look like. Please, may we talk inside?"

Tsukioka nodded and stepped aside to let the "female twin" of his old captain inside. Hiraru carefully slipped out of her sandals before she stepped into the living area of the former cadet. 

"You seem to be surviving," she commented as she sat on the cushion Tsukioka quickly supplied for her. "How is your health?"

Tsukioka looked at her. "I'm alright . . ." he trailed off, not sure how to ask the next question.

"Please," Hiraru supplied for him, "Allow me to give you my true name, I'm Kojima Hiraru, daughter of Kojima Shiro."

Tsukioka looked at her, clearly confused. "Should I know those names?"

Hiraru smiled, it was too much like Captain Sagara for Tsukioka to handle. "You would know my father better by the name Sagara Sozo."

Tsukioka's jaw dropped again, before he cried in a surprised voice, "Captain Sagara didn't have any children!"

Hiraru just continued to smile as she explained, "That's right, he never told any of his men that he had a family, just in case they were captured and tortured. The information of my bothers' and my existence was kept a secret from even my father's most trusted friends. And to further complicated things, my father changed his name, in case any should think of the connection between my mother and he." Tsukioka stood and began to pace the small room as Hiraru finished, "But I assure you I am Sagara Sozo's only legitimate daughter."

Tsukioka turned on her. "Prove it!" he growled.

Another gentle smile passed over her face. "Is the fact that I look like your former captain not enough proof for you?"

"No!" Tsukioka growled again, pacing as quickly as he could. "You could be wearing makeup, your hair could be dyed, there are a number of possibilities I probably don't even know about!"

A chuckle escaped Hiraru's throat as she pulled her mother's locket from under her kimono. Carefully she opened it and held it out in her open palm for the man to see. "Before my father started the Sekiho, he agreed to my mother's request of having his picture taken so she could put it in her locket, therefore remembering him for all time, and so she could show it to his children, so they -we- wouldn't forget his face."

Inside the locket were two small black-and-white photos; one of a beautiful, frail-looking young woman, and the other of Captain Sagara. Though Sagara was not in his Sekiho uniform, Tsukioka could tell it was him. The man in the picture was maybe a year or so younger than the captain when Tsukioka joined the army, and he had the same perfect smile that was on the young woman before him, just as he remembered the captain always wearing.

The young woman in the picture beside him had long hair, which was loose around her face. Her eyes held much happiness within them, and her face was a perfect heart shape. Tsukioka looked from the locket to the woman before him. The two women looked almost nothing alike, but the resemblance between the man and Hiraru was amazing. 

The corners of Hiraru's lips twitched, and she said, "I'm often told that I am very little like my mother." It was as though she was reading Tsukioka's mind. "And I've done this several times with men who had loyalties to my father, though only once before to a former member of the Sekiho." She put the locket back around her neck, tucking it underneath her kimono once more.

"Hiraru…" Tsukioka repeated, "That was your name?"

The girl smiled. "Yes."

Tsukioka sat down on his own cushion. "To be honest, Hiraru-chan, I'm not sure if you are who you say you are, but the shared looks between you and my captain are undeniable," he said reluctantly.

The man put his head into his hands. This girl had just come in and changed almost everything he thought he knew about his Captain Sagara. "I just don't know." He took several deep breaths, and then he asked a question he'd been wondering since she showed up on his door step: "Why are you here? If you are the daughter of Captain Sagara . . ."

Hiraru sighed, but kept on her smile, pleased with this reaction. "You know there are only three living member of the Sekiho. Yourself, an old man with a family, whose name and where abouts I won't give you because I promised him and his wife, and one other. Perhaps you remember him: Sanosuke?"

Tsukioka looked at Hiraru, though her face was unreadable. He nodded and replied, "I remember him. I thought he'd been killed."

Hiraru's smile widened. "Please don't lie to me, I know he found you several months ago, back when you were a painter." She removed a folded piece of paper, and unfolded it so he could see it. It was the ever unpopular painting he'd done of Captain Sagara, with himself and Sano flanking him. "Since then, you've become a newspaper writer?"

Tsukioka nodded.

"And how has that been going for you?" she asked, looking down at the floor, where her hand was stroking the bamboo mats.

"Well enough," Tsukioka replied, unsure what she was getting at.

"You must do a lot of fact-finding as the only writer and editor," Hiraru continued, tilting her head.

"I suppose . . . but really, I tend to write more about the government's injustices, that's more of an opinion of the people, those sort of facts." Tsukioka crossed his arms in a gesture that indicated he would rather talk about 'the government's injustices' than anything else. He waited to see what Hiraru's reply would be.

"I see," was all she said for several seconds. Then she looked at him again, "Tell me, do you know what happened to my father's swords? The ones you drew in this picture?" Hiraru indicated the painting between them.

For the umpteenth time that day, Tsukioka's jaw dropped. "His swords?" he repeated disbelievingly.

"Yes," Hiraru nodded. "It would mean a great deal if I could find them and show them to my grandfather before he dies. My grandfather was my father's father-in-law. He believed my mother made a mistake and married a hopelessly poor samurai who could never give her everything she needed. If I can find my father's swords, I can prove my father's honor to him." Her face had a very sad look to it, but her smile never fell completely.

Tsukioka sighed. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened to them," he replied. "The man who killed him could have taken them, but I'm not one hundred percent sure." 

Tsukioka really did feel bad for her. He wished he could tell her more, but he couldn't remember anything else. The last thing he remembered, the captain had ordered them to split up. Sano had been the one who went with the captain. He told her as much.

Hiraru nodded, her face falling a little more."Thank you Tsukioka-san," she said. "I have one more request. This one may be harder than the one for information, but I hope you can answer it."

Tsukioka leaned forward, "I'll do what I can."

Her smile fell for the first time, and she looked at him with the same determination the Captain had often shown. "I must order you to not tell Sanosuke," she began coolly. "You cannot tell him anything that has happened here this day, and you cannot tell him of me, not even that there are descendants of Sagara Sozo. It is a matter of life and death for me and my family."

"But Sano would never harm anyone related to Captain Sagara," Tsukioka protested. "And he'd be overjoyed to hear that anyone with bloodlines to the captain would be looking for his swords! He'd probably even help you!"

Hiraru shook her head, a small motion but still it sent rippling waves through her fine hair. "And he would ask where I was when my father was killed, and why my family never came forward, and why I waited until now to make myself known to the Sekiho. I have no answers to that, except for fear. And he will look upon me in disgust for it." She looked up at Tsukioka as she continued on. "You know your old friend. He is a man that prides himself on standing for his beliefs, standing for the Sekiho, and not being afraid of anything. Tell me, how do I explain being afraid to a man that believes a person should swallow their fears and continue to fight for all their worth?"

Tsukioka could say nothing.

Hiraru smiled sadly, "Perhaps you will remember a small town which you and the Sekiho Army traveled through one year before your captain's death." 

Tsukioka looked at her confused. What was her point? 

"It was a very small town, but there was a lady who acted as its protector. Your captain went to ask if he and his men could use the winter fields as a campsite for the night. He brought with him his lieutenants, you, and Sanosuke. When you entered the house's main gates, you were greeted by the lady. Her eldest son was behind her. He was thirteen at the time, and carried a sword awkwardly. At her sides where her two younger children, a nine-year-old boy with short-cut hair, and his twin sister, who clung to her mother's hand." 

As Hiraru spoke, describing the town, Tsukioka listened and relived it all in his mind's eye.

"The lady agreed to it, and offered for the captain, Sanosuke, and you a place in her home. Tell me, do you remember that? Do you remember the boys? Their sister? The Grand Lady?"

Tsukioka nodded, "She was dressed elegantly, her hair long and loose around her shoulders. When the captain asked, she said her husband had gone to protect his people. The boy and girl were our age, so Sano and I ended up playing with them as it was getting dark. We made the little girl cry because we pushed her out of a tree . . ."

"Yes," Hiraru smiled. "I believe my elder brother hung you and Sano from that same tree by your belts, while my twin walked me home to my mother." She looked at him again. "You've changed since then."

Tsukioka's eyes grew wide. "The little girl with pigtails . . . That was you?"

Hiraru nodded. "That was the last time I saw my father alive," she said. "He came to see my mother and my youngest brother, who was almost thirteen months old at that point. My mother, being the kind soul she was, wouldn't allow any children to sleep on the ground when she could allow them to sleep in a warm bed, so she extended her invitation to you and Sanosuke and offered a room to my father, 'should he be concerned about his cadets' conduct'. It was a perfect plan. My parents never exchanged letters, so a year and a half after the last time he saw my mother, he returned to see his children and the woman he would risk his life for. That was when he learned of his youngest son . . ." Here Hiraru trailed off.

She looked up at Tsukioka again. Tsukioka suddenly understood all the little things about his captain, why he seemed so fatherly to Sanosuke and himself. 

"Tsukioka-san, you and Sano have changed so much since then, as have I, but even then neither of you knew who I was. I think it best if it remains that way. You have to understand, I met him again a few months ago. He saved me, and then later I ran into him again and he introduced himself to me. Anyone who loved my father enough to take his name deserves to hear from me that I am his hero's child." She reached out and placed her fingers on the back of his hand. "Please Tsukioka-san, you can't tell Sano about me, and if you ever meet me again you must act as though you don't know me."

The man looked in the eyes of the girl. He didn't want to lie to his friend, but this girl made valid points. He sighed, "Alright, I won't talk about it, but if he asks about this specifically, I won't lie."

"I would expect nothing less from a Sekiho Army Cadet." Hiraru smiled again and stood. "I should go, I have a long walk home." 

Tsukioka stood and walked her to the door. Hiraru stopped before opening the door and faced him. "I know this is a lot of information to take in at one time, and I'm expecting a lot from you Tsukioka-san, but know that I would not lie about the Sekiho. But I swear I've not told you any lies."

She went onto her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, I'm glad the cadets I came to care for are still alive." She turned, opened the door and left Tsukioka staring in shock after her.

* * *

**(Ruroni is still crying, Editor is no help,) Um…. Ruroni, you are a girl… And you might want to know, the readers have finished your chapter…. Why are your friends eating the pie off the ground?**

**(Ruroni stops cry) Oh, their freaks for Pie, and why waste perfectly good pie, this is a clean environment after all.**

**So readers, I suggest you review, I can be fairly temperamental, (She means act like a drama queen) And you don't want me cutting your rations…. (She means throw a hissy fit and refuse to post chapters) So push the review button, before I put you in the cooler (Ruroni has been watching Hogan's Heros this week, Someone needs to cut off her TV time…)**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Hiraru makes it up, or does she?

**Okay, I know it's been forever since I posted, but I've been working working like mad on finding a new job, essays, and other problems you guys probably don't want to hear about…**

**I'm trying to keep the beginning shorts so on a final note I want to thank my new editors Twilight-kun and Gerry-sama who have been working so had on editing my unworthy stories, you two are wonderful, and greatly loved. And yes, I'm posting because you guys have been on my ass for the past month.**

**Now everyone Remember to Read, Review, and tell me if you enjoyed.**

* * *

Hiraru arrived back at the Dojo just before sunset; she'd changed back into her normal clothes in the outhouse of a tea house. She was chewing absently on a bit of her thumb, thinking deeply. She did a face plant into Sano's chest before she knew she was even in the house part of the Dojo. Without thinking she apologized and walked around him. Sano grabbed her arm, stopping her progress, "Haru? What's wrong?"

Hiraru blinked at him, it took her a minute to remember that Haru was her nickname, and another minute to realize she's run into Sano. "Oh… Sano, sorry… I'm kind of out of it right now… I've got a lot on my mind…" She pulled out of his hold and continued to walk towards the backyard, chewing on her thumb again.

Sano followed, "What's happened?" He asked, wondering what could have the normally ever observant Hiraru thinking so deeply she didn't even notice the people around her.

"I met with one of my father's men," She said through her thumb, "He gave me some interesting information about the only other living member of my father's army… I'm trying to figure out how to approach this person… He's very… very, well… very short-sighted, if I've judged him right…" She sat on the back porch watching the young girls play with Kenshin and Yahiko, but she did not see them. "I trust him, he's a good man, but he rarely sees any long term goals, and I'm never sure if he's trying to take care of himself, or if he's taking care of those around him. He believes strongly in my father, in the army he was a part of, and in having people show him their real faces… And I've been lying to him…" She crossed her legs, tucking her feet under her knees, and began chewing on her thumb again. "I have to talk to him… He may have the last piece to the puzzle that lost my father's swords…"

Sano is silent for several minutes, thinking about what she said. Finally he speaks, "So that thing you told us about months ago…it was to find your father's swords?"

"Yes," She looked at him out of the corner of her eye before turning back to watch the front yard, "But that's just the tip of the ice-burg. Both my father and my mother's father were samurai. My grandfather wanted my mother to marry another man, a great swordsman apparently; she refused, and married my father. My grandfather never forgave her. When my father died and my mother took us back to the shrine, my grandfather assumed that my father had run off, or left my mother penniless. He hadn't, but my mother never told my grandfather that. When I asked my grandfather how I could make him believe that my father was a good man, he told me, 'find his swords. You can tell a good man by the way he treats his swords,' I went looking for them to bring some pride back to my grandfather's eyes." Hiraru sighed, "Have I told you my brother's hate each other?"

Sano nodded.

"They hate each other because of their view of responsibility. My eldest brother," She explained, "became the father of the family after my father was killed. He had to act the part, and expected the same thing from the rest of us. He was suppose to be the business man, my twin brother the soldier who obeyed every order given, I the caregiver of the shrine, and my youngest brother the scholar. Well, to say the least, that's not what happened. My twin became a traveler, he wanted to see the world, and he was the business man. I learned to fight, pray, and in general take care of the shrine, and I don't mind that, but I want to live my life first. I let my twin go first, I told him I'd leave and take Sozo, my youngest brother, with me. I promised to find him in Kyoto, and that we'd build a Dojo or something like that… but I couldn't let my grandfather die thinking I'd abandoned them, I love my family too much to do that. So I made a deal with my eldest brother." She combed her fingers through her hair, "He'd let me look for the swords, and if I didn't find them by my twenty-first birthday, I'd stop looking and talk my twin into coming back to the shrine…"

She paused, "Really, I just want the two of them to take out whatever aggressions they have for each other and just beat the crap out of each other. Maybe then they'd see that neither of them is right, and that their bickering is breaking us apart…" She leaned against a pillar of the roof, "If I can find those swords, I'd be able to get my brothers in one place and have them deal with their problems. They'd see how much this damn fight has to do with their stupid image of a father… Maybe I just need to drag their whiny asses down here and sit them in the same room as my father's men and let them see what dad was really about…"

Sano was silent after that last comment, waiting for Hiraru so say something else, in case she wanted to complain some more. This was after all the most he'd ever heard her talk about her problems. To bear the weight of 'bad' on his own shoulders had been tough for the past ten years, but Hiraru was trying to bear the weight of her father's name, her own wants, and her responsibilities to her family. That was a lot for one 'guy' to deal with. Personally, Sano would tell them all to get over themselves and beat the crap out of them, but that was him.

For a second he thought about his little sister, how she'd turned out after he'd left and then his mother dying. Hiraru had lost her father, mother, grandmother, was losing her grandfather, and at the same time was at risk of losing two brothers. Granted, she was a guy and wasn't supposed to deal with it like Sano's sister, but somehow the situation seemed similar. Finally, after several minutes of surprisingly deep thought, he spoke, "So this guy that use to be a part of your old man's army, what's he like?"

Hiraru looked at Sano; the question had caught her off guard. She'd just explained her situation to him, amazingly without giving up any real personal information, like names, and he wasn't asking more about her family? Was he sick? "Surprisingly…like you," She said, watching him.

Sano's eyebrow twitched, "You think I'm short sighted?"

"No," She smiled, "Just… pig-headed."

Sano's eyebrow twitched again, "I'll ignore that, but only because I like you. Now then, if this guy's like me why don't you test out the way you'd talk to him, on me?"

Hiraru's jaw dropped, "Uh…" He had to be sick that would be the only reason he'd offer this. Then another thought hit her. How would she talk to him without having him realize the truth, which she didn't what him to know yet? She thought about it for a second, and then almost grinned at the idea that came to mind. "Okay you can help me, but you're reaction won't be very realistic if I don't use someone you know and trust, and look up to…who did you look up to most when you were a kid? Your father? A close family member?"

Sano actually had to think about it, "Not my dad, though I did look up to him when I was younger, but you know… I guess the only other person I can think of would have to be the Captain…"

"Captain?" Hiraru asked, having to pretend she didn't know, "Captain what?"

Sano shrugged, "Captain Sagara Sozo of the Sekiho Army."

Hiraru blinked using the reaction she'd had drilled into her head since she was little, "Sekiho? You mean the one that was called the false army?"

Sano's glare turned icy, "They weren't a false army."

Hiraru held up her hands in an 'I surrender' gesture, "Sorry, sorry, my fault." She sighed, "If it's alright, I'm going to use your captain in my… problem."

Sano's glare softened but only a little, "I guess…"

"How were you connected to the Sekiho?" Hiraru asked.

"Why does it matter?" Sano looked at her oddly.

"I makes it more real," Hiraru sighed, Sano was beyond thick headed.

"I was a Cadet, within the Sekiho. I was with the Captain until almost the end," Sano's face became almost sad. Hiraru felt something in her stomach tighten about the fact that she was about to tell Sano the truth of who she was, or almost the truth…

Hiraru took a deep breath, and shifted her seat so she was sitting on her feet. She straightened her back and looked Sano in the eye. "Cadet Sagara Sanosuke, I know my father never told you this but I am Hiraru Sagara, the child of Sozo Sagara."

Sano's face went still, and his eyes wide. Silence passed between them for several minutes until Sanosuke's jaw unhinged itself and he made almost pained noises while he opened and closed his mouth like a fish. He swallowed and finally said something, "That's definitely… an interesting way to break the ice…"

Hiraru snorted, "I highly doubt if you were not expecting some profound information about your Captain you would react that way."

Sano looked taken back then crossed his arms over his chest, "Your right, I'd be angry. I'd demand proof. I'd probably hit you…"

Hiraru smiled, "I'm use to having people not believe me, and get angry. I have proof in both my appearance and on my person. I can also defend myself, so I understand the hitting me part."

Sano blinked, "So… you look like your dad?"

Hiraru nodded, "My mom said I could have been a shorter version of him, even though I act more like my grandmother." Hiraru paused for a minute, thinking about a good way to bring up the next subject that had been harassing her mind. "Sano…" She said, "You said you didn't think of your father when I asked about someone you trusted… Isn't Captain Sagara Sozo your father?"

Sano shook his head, "Na, my dad is Higashidani Kamishimoemon. I took the name Sagara after the captain died, I wanted to honor him." Sano sighed, "I mean back then I didn't even have a last name, I use to joke with the Captain about taking his name…" Sano shrugged, "I guess I didn't think he'd mind me taking it."

Hiraru shifted again so that she could wrap her arms around one of her legs, and her chin rested on her knee, "Did you ever think about finding his family and asking if you could use the last name?"

Sano wouldn't look at her, "He didn't have one… He would have told us if he did. I mean we trusted him, and he trusted us, he knew he could trust us with anything…"

Hiraru spent several minutes watching him until she was sure he wasn't going to say anything else, "Well," She stood, "I think I have a better idea of what I'm going to do when I meet with my father's man…it's just a matter of whether he can help me or not…"

Kenshin walked in at that moment, "Haru, Sano, dinner's ready…" He stopped when he saw the seriousness of the two, "Is everything alright?"

Hiraru nodded and stood up, "Everything's fine, Sano was just helping me figure out a problem."

Kenshin froze in place, "Sano? Helping with a problem?"

"Yeah me," Sano's eyebrow twitched, "got a problem with that Kenshin."

"Oro," Kenshin went into the 'I surrender' pose, "Of course not Sano, this one was just surprised is all…"

Hiraru snickered behind a fist as the three of them walked down the hall to dinner.

* * *

**Am I great or what?**

**(Twilight-kun) Yeah, the size of your head is amazing**

**(Me) What was that, LITTLE BOY? (Tries to strangle him)**

**(Gerry-sama puts me in head lock) That's it young lady, I'm tired of you trying to kill your male editors. Did you ever fight with Syldoran-chan this much?**

**(Me) Let go, I'm going to kick his ass!!**

**(Gerry-sama to Twilight-kun) Alright, Twilight-kun, you do this more often than I do, please handle is.**

**(Twilight-kun) Of course, readers while Gerry-sama is forcing Ruroni-chan to take an anger management class, please remember the more reviews she gets the more likely she is to post the next chapter. She'd also like to thank everyone who's added her to their favorite list and update alerts. Ruroni-chan feels very loved.**

**(Me bracing myself from a frame of a car) REVIEW!! OR I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!! I'M NOT GOING TO A SHRINK!! STOP PUSHING ME INTO THE CAR!! **

4


	12. Hiraru's letters

Hiraru got a letter the next day from her family

**I know it's been a while since I posted, I've just been real busy. My editors can tell you that much. Not to mention one of them is standing over me right now timing how long it takes me to type this so I can get back to my homework. I'll keep this short. (Yes I know, I have five minutes left)**

**So anyway, I want to thank my editors for doing a quick edit on this chapter because I forgot about these passages. (Yes I know I said I'd post this chapter last week I was doing homework, LIKE you told me to.) I'd also like to thank you readers and yes I am going to finish this story if it kills me, so if I disappear after posting the final chapter make sure you mourn me.**

**Now let's get down to business. This is a short chapter but still Read, Review, and tell me if you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Hiraru got a letter the next day from her family. She was working for the lumberyard when it arrived, so Kaoru gave it to her when she got home. Immediately she sat down on the edge of the porch and began to read.

Sano and Kenshin were sitting further under the porch, eating snacks Kenshin had made. Sano was staying over for dinner again. It was Kenshin that noticed the sudden tenseness in Hiraru's whole being. "Hiraru-san?" He asked.

The young carpenter neither moved nor spoke. Sano looked over at Hiraru and noticed the building tension in her shoulders, "Hey Haru… What's up?"

Hiraru began to shake very slightly. Kenshin stood and walked over, "Hiraru-san?" He placed a hand on the nineteen-year-old's shoulder.

Hiraru's mouth moved up and down for several seconds, mimicking a fish, before she spoke. Her voice was very small, and sounded fragile, "My… My grandfather…. He…" She swallowed with some difficulty, "He's taken a turn for the worse… My younger brother is worried…" Then almost to herself, "I'm running out of time… and I don't know how to tell him…"

Kenshin sat on one side of her and Sano took the other, "Do you need to go home?" Kenshin asked.

She shook her head, "If I go home… they'll insist on the ceremony… I'm not ready… I don't have father's swords…" She laced her fingers together and pressed them to her forehead, "I have no choice… I have to go visit him…"

"You mean the guy who worked with your dad?" Sano asked.

Hiraru's head tipped in his direction acknowledging that he'd spoken, "No, the apprentice of my grandfather's oldest comrade… but my grandfather said to use him only as a last resort… but if my grandfather's declining… I have no choice."

She stood up and started pacing the yard, mumbling to herself. The men watched her for a few more minute before Kenshin went inside to make dinner. By the time Kenshin came out to tell them it was dinner time, Hiraru was just standing in the middle of the yard not moving. Katsu stood next to and behind her, acting (almost) as a shield as the two of them seemed to watch the forest. Unlike Sano, Kenshin could almost see Hiraru's mind running in circles. He told Sano to go ahead and join the others inside, Kenshin would get Hiraru

He walked over so that he stood next to Hiraru, with Katsu's head between them, "So what do you really want to do?"

Hiraru took several deep breaths, "Saddle Katsu, and spur him home as quickly as I can…" Kenshin noticed her hands starting to shake, "But I can't do that…"

"Why not?" Kenshin kept his voice even and gentle.

"I'd kill Katsu, for one…" She said leaning further back onto the gelding's shoulder, "For another, I'd be trapped… I swore once I took my title I wouldn't leave. I have to find those swords before I can go back, its part of who I'm supposed to be."

Kenshin watched her, "I don't understand…"

She shook her head, "Its part of the ceremony for me to become the official Hiraru, and head of the shrine… It's kind of difficult to explain. Very interknit…"

Kenshin sighed, "I still don't understand, but it will do you no good to worry yourself sick. Come inside and have dinner. You can speak to me later if you wish."

Hiraru looked at him for the first time in hours; her eyes were a little bigger than normal, but the weak smile was reassuring. "Thank you, Kenshin-san," She said, "I think I already have my next steps planned out, though."

She turned, patting Katsu on the shoulder, and followed Kenshin to dinner, as usual.

* * *

Kenshin woke up at his usual early time the next morning. Quickly he dressed and began morning chores, so Hiraru could have a breakfast. Kenshin had finished setting the table when he noticed Hiraru hadn't made any noise that morning. He walked to her room, remembering her words about never sleeping past dawn. Perhaps she had worried herself into a fever.

Kenshin knocked on her door, calling her name gently. After several minutes of calling he opened the door and found the room empty. Her sword and most of her bags were gone, though several personal objects sat on a small shelf. The Futon was folded perfectly in the center of the room, two notes resting on the pillow. One was addressed to him the other to the whole group.

Kenshin took up the one addressed to him, and practically ripped it open. The contents were brief.

_Kenshin-san_

_I know you must be worried about me, so I'll tell you now, I left early to visit a friend in a nearby town. I swear I will be back, the fact that I left Katsu and one of my packs should be proof enough for that. A lumber manager will come by to borrow Katsu each day, and will feed him each day. This man's name is Kyo. He's a big burly guy, but gentle, and most important he knows how to care for horses. Please make sure Yahiko keeps up with his work outs, and remind Kaoru not to add too much salt to sweet things, or too much sugar to the stew._

_In case I haven't said it thank you for keeping my secret, I don't know how I would keep my sanity if I didn't know at least one person nearby whom I could speak frankly to. There shouldn't be too much to worry about the roof, I put a tarp on it but if there are problems, talk to Kyo. He'll get some friends to finish fixing it, he does owe me a favor. Finally I'll be back in about seven days, please keep an eye out for any more letters addressed to me, though I'm not sure how my brother got a letter to me through the mail system. I normally send him things through a personal messenger._

_Thank you,_

_Hiraru_

Kenshin bit his lip gently, why was Hiraru always running off, and not telling them? He was also upset that he hadn't noticed when Hiraru's presence had disappeared from the house, nor had he heard when Hiraru had open and closed the doors of the house. He carefully placed the letter in his coat, intending to burn it later, the other he picked up and brought to the main sitting room. The upside of this was that Kaoru and Yahiko wouldn't wake up complaining about all the noise 'Haru' was making.

* * *

**Sudden endings… So much fun… I hope you liked it. Now, excuse me while I go jump in a lake.**

**Remember I post faster if I get lots of reviews.**


	13. Friends, future Family and enemies

**Alright this is in dictation to those of us who have finished College finals and those of us who are getting out of school. (Twilght-kun is doing the victory dance, Ruroni-chan glares) I hate you so much right now. You know that, right?**

_**Ask me if I care?**_

**I already know that answer, and I hate you even more for it. (Cries) I don't get out of school for another month!!**

_**Okay, Ruroni-chan is being a spas so Read, Review, And Tell her if you Enjoyed. She really does want to know.**_

* * *

Hiraru pulled her pack higher onto her shoulder and knocked on the door she was standing in front of. She did her best to wear the 'I'm important, so don't mess with me' face, going as far as to look down her nose at the men who walked past her. A young maid, not older than twelve, opened the door for Hiraru. "May I help you, Sir?" She asked.

Hiraru lifted an eyebrow, and using her priestess voice said, "Yes, you may. I'm looking for Korin of Samatsu house, I was told she and Mistress Hisacho were living here."

The maid paled, "They are the owner and her daughter, sir. I'm sure they're very busy, but if you'd like to make an appointment with Auntie…"

Hiraru set a look on the young maid, a full on glare. "They will see me now." Her statement left no room for argument, but still the maid stuttered as she pushed open the door and let herself in.

An older woman stepped out of the first room, "Dalli? Who is it?" This woman had the typical mother look to her. Her grayed hair was pulled back into a loose bun at the top of her head, and more laugh lines than worry lines. Her kimono was a fine bright orange with the prefect scene of a lake with embroidered lotus flowers and ripples.

Hiraru turned her head towards the woman as she pulled the maid in and pushed the door closed, "Hello, Fumi-chan," Hiraru called her one of her familiar nicknames, "It's been a while."

"Lord Tatsuo!" Fumimaru's hand went to her mouth as she took Hiraru in, in shock. "I never thought you'd come look us up."

"Actually, Tatsuo is about six inches taller," Hiraru smirked.

Fumimaru gasped, "Lady Hiraru… What are you WEARING? A lady like you should be wearing a fine Kimono."

Hiraru laughed, "How you read my mind while also chiding me is amazing…" Hiraru looked around, "Are Korin and Mistress Hisacho home?"

Fumimaru tilted her head to one side, slightly confused, "They are…" Her manners took over, "Would you like to come in and speak with them?"

Hiraru nodded, and Fumimaru ordered the maid to make tea and get sweets out. Fumimaru lead Hiraru to one of the more private tea rooms and sat with her until the tea arrived with another maid, "Tika, go get the Mistress and Korin-sama, tell them both a great guest is here."

Tika nodded and bowed her way out. After that Fumimaru began to chat idly about the tea house. She had gotten on to how the house was so busy ever since a new Geisha had begun to visit, when lean faced Hisacho walked in, "Fumi, how dare you speak of such things to just anyone!"

Hiraru had her back to the older woman but she knew that tight-mouthed anger so well. She turned around on her knees and looked up at the woman with grey showing in her hair line. "I don't consider myself just anyone Hisacho-san," She smiled politely, speaking to this woman was like dealing with a stubborn mule.

Hisacho's eyes widened, "Lord Tatsuo! Had I known you were here I would have brought a fine gift for you, to extend our good honor with your dear older brother." Despite her polite speech she looked utterly terrified and Hiraru could see the thoughts that ran through her head as though she were reading a book.

Hiraru laughed, she couldn't help it. Hisacho was the second person to mistake her for her twin brother, "Forgive me, Hisacho-san." She said when she was able to regain her breath, "As I said to Fumi-chan, I'm about six inches shorter than Tatsuo. Though I'm glad my disguise was good enough to fool you, Hisacho-san. It means I must be doing something right."

Hisacho's eyes got larger, "Lady Hiraru…" One could now tell exactly what color her eyes were, a deep brown, which in shadow looked black. The Kimono she wore, a light yellow with bubble like shapes on it that seemed almost like they might pop if she sat down, suited her eyes, but not the sickly color of her face or the deep wrinkles that sat in it.

Hiraru smiled, "It's good to see you too, Hisacho-san." The old woman stepped into the room her eyes only for Hiraru, and the sound of the screen door slamming closed resounded through the tea house.

Hisacho's eyes went from surprised to angry, "I'm not giving you Korin yet. She hasn't paid her debts yet."

Hiraru folded her hands in her lap, "In no way am I here to take Korin," She said clearly. Then she added with a lift of her eyebrows, "Yet. I would, however, like to remind you that we would like to hear from her every now and then."

Hisacho laughed, "Oh, of course. I'm sure Korin could come up with a letter for you to take with you this very afternoon, of course that's if she has any feelings at all left for your wonderful brother Shiro."

Hiraru's eyes narrowed, "Oh, I'm sure she does…"

At that moment Korin chose to walk in, "Mother, Auntie, the maid told me we had a vis… HIRARU!!" Her eyes fell on Hiraru sitting at the center of attention and screamed her name in joy.

Hiraru turner to look up at her and smiled. Standing she held her hands out to embrace the other woman, "Korin! You look wonderful, as usual. Oh my gosh, look at your skin… it's even more perfect than it was five years ago."

"I've missed you so much, I sent so many letters but Shiro never returned any of them. I thought Shiro might not care for me," Korin replied.

"Oh, really?" Hiraru quirked an eyebrow. The two women held each other at an arms length, the family like connection between them was not missed by the other women in the room. The way Hiraru's sky blue happi faded into the dark purple sleeves of Korin's kimono as it went from red to purple. The sight of the two having a sisterly moment made Hisacho's eyes narrow in disgust. "Korin," She called sharply, "Come and sit down."

It wasn't that Hisacho hated Hiraru or her family. It was that one of them wanted to marry her ex-geisha, and the rest of them whole heartedly accepted it, almost forcing Hisacho to give up her money maker. Korin bowed to her adopted mother, and quietly took her place next to the elder woman. Hisacho looked to her adopted sister, "Fumi, go make some fresh tea for our guest." She ordered like a noble who was use to getting her way. The younger of the two older women bowed and stepped out of the room. Hisacho then went to business, "Well, Lady Hiraru, if your not here to kidnap my dear daughter, why are you here?"

Hiraru put on her emotionless, polite smile, "I'm here to see if you would like to lessen your debt to us?"

Hisacho raised an interested eyebrow and Korin tilted her head in a confused angle.

"As you both know," Hiraru continued, "Korin-chan remained with my family for the duration of half a year, exactly five years ago. We asked for nothing in return from her, and allowed her to refine her skills as a geisha. The debt of her remaining with us would be the equivalent of three years with you, working as a geisha, five as a maid. Before she began to earn you money she'd racked up the cost of nine years working as a full geisha, not partnered with the payment she would receive from her… 'lover'. According to the contract you and my brother made as long as Korin-chan paid for her six earlier years and did not take a lover in that time, Shiro would take her as his permanent wife and the matter of her debt would be considered paid."

Hiraru took a deep breath, "However since you took up this business of a tea house, with Korin-chan also working here, you've raked in more money than you would have earned with your last business, therefore cheating Korin and Shiro out of at least a year of their happiness."

Fumi entered with more tea and the missing sweets she'd ordered from the maid earlier. She served all of them before Hiraru spoke again. Hiraru looked from Fumi to Hisacho, "If you are willing to take me in for the next week, my family would consider three months removed from that debt. If you were also willing to pay for a wig fitting, and the rental of one of your apprentice Geisha Kimono, for one day, I would have another six mouths removed, there for leaving you, Hisacho-san in only a three month debt."

Hisacho smiled, a sly smile, "You must be confused, Lady Hiraru. We have only had this tea house fully open for a year. It has been earning us twice what we use to earn, but considering the time and amount we've earned we are only six months ahead of schedule, meaning Korin would be free to return to your brother in three months. However I am not an unreasonable woman. The lodging of you here would only cost us two weeks of savings, to turn a profit I suggest you give us one month in return for the stay. That is much more reasonable than your three months would you not say? The wig and fitting however is three months saving, to revive our profit we'd require at least five months… that would mean you would give us six more months. Yes?"

Hiraru kept her eyes calm and her face expressionless.

Hisacho took Hiraru's silence as ascent, "But the borrowing of a Kimono, especially an Apprentice Geisha's, that would be at least a month and a half, and if it were damaged… well that would be another half a month. And to turn profit I would require four months. That would mean that from this day Korin would remain at my side for… another year and four months."

Hiraru's calm stare turned into a glare, "You want to keep Korin from Shiro for another sixteen months?"

Hisacho smiled sweetly, "Never." Hiraru could see right through Hisacho's kind smile and sweet look on her face, "I merely state the facts. I am in a business, I must make money to survive."

Hiraru closed her eyes trying to calm her racing emotions, it was several moments before she spoke again, "Make it just one year."

Hisacho raised an eyebrow, "You really think you are in any position to bargain?"

"If you don't want me to take Korin home, here and now…" Hiraru replied

"Let's compromise, fourteen months?" Hisacho tilted her head.

Hiraru took several very deep breaths, "Korin… I need these things, from your false mother. Would you be willing to remain here for another fourteen months, before you could see Shiro again?"

The young woman in the Kimono smiled gently, like Hiraru's grandmother, "I would be willing to wait for Shiro-kun as long as was needed."

Hiraru sighed, "Then with Korin's approval I accept the agreement, but if nothing happens to the kimono I'm borrowing, you will cut off one whole month from the deal."

Hisacho's smile changed again, "Deal." She looked at Fumi, "Fumi, would you mind Lady Hiraru staying in your room? I would put the sister-in-laws-to-be together, but we don't want anyone thinking that my honorable daughter is coercing with a… laborer…" Her eyes looked Hiraru up and down in slight disgust.

Hiraru raised an eyebrow, "Be careful what you say… my family has kept their honor and good will among our people because we were willing to work to pay debts. Your daughter will be part of our family, she will learn to cook, clean, and ladle food to the poor." Hiraru looked at Korin, "And your daughter knows this."

Korin nodded to Hiraru, acknowledging the statement as though it was a question.

Hiraru stood, "If you'll excuse me I would like to settle into my shared room, and do a few things before you get too many more guests."

Hisacho waved a hand, "Of course, please, go, go."

Hiraru bowed.

"Oh and Lady Hiraru?" Hisacho stopped her before she came up from her bow, "I hope you'll understand if I treat you like a hired hand… I mean since you cut so much of your hair off, you look like a boy…"

Hiraru smiled at her, "That's why I need a wig before I go visit a friend of my grandfather's. A man called Saito Hajime."

Fumi's jaw dropped, "The Wolf of Mibu? Your grandfather knew that monster?"

Hiraru bowed her head and looked at Fumi from an odd angle, "He wasn't a monster back when Grandpa knew him. He was just a young boy."

Hisacho had paled, she waved a hand as though she were warding off a bad smell, "I'll save you some time, Saito Hajime is dead. He died a long time ago."

Hiraru let a smirk pass over her face, "No, I know exactly where he is and that he's not as dead as some Kyoto citizens believe. For your own sanity I won't tell you where." She walked out at that moment, forcing Fumi to follow after her.

* * *

Shortly after being settled into her room, Hiraru went out to buy a bento box for her dinner. When she returned she pulled her hair down, put on an extra kimono and helped the other women serve the guests. By midday she was out with Korin and Fumi to visit the wig maker. Korin was decked out in her lovely kimono, and Hiraru was practicing moving in her borrowed kimono. It had been a long time since she'd worn such long garments, but proper movement was coming back quickly.

Out of the three women, Fumi was the plainest, and Korin was the most brilliant but only because Hisacho had insisted that Hiraru not wear anything that outshined Korin. For business sake, Hisacho had said. Korin looked at Hiraru from the corner of her eye, "You've grown since I last saw you…" She said, her bright red lips curved into a smile, "You could pass as a princess in a finer kimono, and you must know, I've never seen that dress pulled up like a lady's kimono."

Hiraru blushed lightly, "I'm no princess. I'm a rebel-rouser and I'm abandoning my family."

"I don't think what you are trying to do is abandoning them. They just don't see what you're doing," Korin said, placing a hand on Hiraru's shoulder.

"I' rather not speak of it. Do you suppose that wig maker can really pull together a wig that long in two days?" Hiraru asked quickly changing the subject.

Fumi snorted, "If he wants to keep the business we bring in he will."

Korin giggled, "He is a very good wig maker, he will have a wig that is to your specifications. He did seem very excited about making something so difficult."

Hiraru blew her bangs out of her face a little, "Yeah, right. Hey, Fumi-chan, I was wondering if you would mind helping me go through the kimonos this afternoon to find a nice one to wear?"

Fumi nodded, "Of Course, I'm shocked that Hisacho would insist on you paying for staying with us and using our resources, especially after all you did for us."

Hiraru smiled remembering how life had been when Korin had been staying with them. A friend of Hisacho's had known Hiraru's grandmother, and asked it they would mind letting a young geisha stay with them while there was danger in the larger cities. When Korin had shown up, Hiraru had thought she was far too modest to be a Geisha. Her hair had been pulled up into a bun, she'd worn a simple golden yellow Kimono, and a scarlet obi, and she'd arrived on the back of an ox cart. She hadn't been wearing any make up, except lip stick, and had talked a town's boy to carry her large bag up the stairs to the main temple then up to the guardian's house.

Originally Shiro hadn't trusted Korin. They were about the same age, eighteen, and when Shiro hadn't been working Hiraru's grandmother had set them to doing things together, because Shiro hadn't spent enough time around young people his own age. At nights, when Hiraru and Korin had been laying in the same room talking before they fell asleep, Korin had told her no man had ever looked at her with such calm steady acknowledgement

Within days the entire family had figured out how useful Korin was. She couldn't sew, cook, pray, garden, clean, or mix herbs. The only things she could do were the tea ceremony, dancing, playing her shamisen, serve drinks, and act as a good hostess. Other than that she was pretty much useless. Hiraru's grandfather ended up allowing Korin to practice her shamisen, and Jikata, "songs of plays' and Tachikata, "traditional japanese dance".

Two months passed before Korin, while exploring, had found Shiro's secret place, the water fall a few miles from the house. As it was inevitable, Shiro eventually visited the waterfall and pool, while Korin had been bathing. Korin had come up from a dive to find Shiro stripping, not ten feet away and been shocked. Hiraru hadn't been told any other details, but Korin had said things got interesting.

Three months later Shiro had asked their grandfather if he could take Korin as a bride and sent a letter to Hisacho with the same request. Hiraru's grandfather had quickly agreed to this, with the requirement that Korin remain faithful. Hisacho was more difficult, she had made the requirement that Korin finish paying off her debts, and then she could do as she pleased. Within that month, Shiro had given Korin an engagement present and Korin had accepted, but a week later she was called back to Hisacho. The two had not seen each other for five years, nor had they been able to send letters.

"Hiraru?" Korin touched Hiraru's arm and before Hiraru realized it, she'd put the other woman into a arm lock.

"HIRARU!!" Fumi screamed.

Hiraru blinked at the bright colored kimono, the mass of black hair that had come lose, and the pale scared face of Korin. Hiraru released her, and stepped back several feet. Korin righted herself and watched Hiraru, shocked. Hiraru bowed deeply, "Forgive me Korin-san. You… surprised me."

Fumi put her hands on her hips, "That's some kind of surprise! You nearly ripped her hand off!"

"I can only apologize, Fumi-chan," Hiraru bowed to her as well. "There's nothing else that would be appropriate for me to do but apologize."

Korin placed a hand on Hiraru's shoulder, and Hiraru looked up at her, "I forgive you, Hiraru-chan. Your grandfather did that quiet a few times when I woke him up from a nap."

Hiraru stood straight again and looked down on her. Wait, looked down on her? Hiraru blinked in surprise, when had she gotten taller than Korin? Granted every time they'd been together one or the other had been sitting, but Hiraru could have sworn Korin had been taller than her. "Time passes oddly to those who do not change, and even stranger still is how it passes for those who do change…" She said to no one particular.

Fumi and Korin led the way back to the tea house, Hiraru behind them, thinking deeply. Remembering, this time an older memory, one that had happened ten years ago. When she'd first met Sanosuke, he probably didn't remember it.

* * *

**So Hiraru and Sano where thinking about the same thin at the same time. Dun, Dun, dun.**

_**Over dramatic, Ruroni-chan. **_**Bite me, Twilight-kun. **_**I'd rather not. **_

_You two are both children._

** Yes, Gerry… **

_**You're not my parent, OLD MAN!! **_

_(eyebrow Twitch) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU LITTLE F-BLEEP-!!  
_

**Oh, dear… (turns away)**

**(Loud noises follow)**

**(Twilight-kun is now tied up, gagged, and beaten senseless) Okay, getting away from the dangerous subject of Gerry's age… I hope you all liked it. Remember, YOU MUST REVIEW ME FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER, unless you want to wait a month…**

**REVIEW!!**


	14. A Chapter for Sano

**Okay everybody I know you've all been waiting for this, and I'm sorry to have made you wait… Had problems with my computer… Now since you all have been waiting so long I'm just going to give it too you.**

**Read, Review, and get my editor to save me from these hippies.**

* * *

Sano couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed. Hiraru had left the dojo three days ago. Sano had gone over to visit Kenshin and the little miss the morning she'd left, gone to visit and to laugh at Haru as he worked his ass off on the roof. When he'd arrived at the Dojo there had been no steady sound of work, which had been the first thing that had tipped him off that something had happened. He remembered the letter that Haru had left the rest of them perfectly. It had been amazingly short.

* * *

_Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke_

_I have some business in a nearby town that couldn't wait. I'm sorry for not saying good bye, but I'll be back as soon as I can. I have someone coming to take care of Katsu, Kenshin will know him._

_I'll see you all soon_

_Hiraru_

* * *

Ever since then, Sano had spent his days wandering the town half expecting the energetic carpenter to bounce out of a shop, see him, and wave like the dork he was. Evenings, Sano spent with Kenshin at the Dojo, then he'd hit the nearest bar and get drunk. Finally he'd come back to his long house and pass out. Normally he was able to sleep like a log but something was keeping him up.

Finally pissed off at his bed, which couldn't decide if it wanted to be soft of lumpy, he pushed off the comforter and decided to go out for a walk. He threw open his door, head down, intending to storm up and down his street, but stopped at the sound of humming coming from just in front of him. In front of him was a young girl, maybe nine or ten, sitting on the edge of a porch, which he didn't remember having, humming to herself as she looked up at the sky.

Slowly Sano took in his surroundings. He was standing outside of a simple house, at the edge of an elegant garden, part of which was being used as a vegetable garden. There was little in it, but the earth had been turned recently and he could make out buds of flowers on other plants. It must have been early spring or late winter, but that had to be wrong because it was early fall. He turned back to the girl, "Who the hell are you? And where the hell am I?" His next thought was that she was lost, or that she'd been sleep walking. Why else would a girl that age be humming on a porch in the middle of the night, in a sleeping kimono no less?!

The girl had long hair, loose around her shoulders with short bangs on her forehead. She turned to look up at him, and smiled, "Look." She pointed with her child hand at the sky, "Isn't it pretty?"

Sano looked up, the moon was full, just above a mountain valley, "It's a full moon, big deal. Hey little girl are you lost?"

The girl shook her head, "You're wrong, it's a Robin Moon. The birds will be back tomorrow, and the little pink blossoms on that tree are already blooming. Spring is just around the corner. I'd say tomorrow will be the first day we're able to see a full blossom."

Sano felt much smaller as he walked over to her, and sat down. He was a kid again remembering his younger self from the cloths he wore. The younger Sano spoke, "Wow… Where'd you learn all that?"

The girl smiled, "Mama taught me."

"Where is her Ladyship?" Nine year old Sano asked.

"With Uncle Sagara," The girl shrugged, "They've been talking since you got here. Except for when… well you know."

His younger version blushed, "Listen I'm sorry about that… I didn't mean for you to fall out of the tree…"

The girl giggled, "Its okay. Grandpa says actions speak louder than words, but Daddy taught me that some times we do things we later regret. It is up to the better person to forgive. What did big brother and Uncle Sagara do to you, after I left?"

Sanosuke remembered now. This had been ten years ago, and the girl was the daughter of a lady who let the army stay on her lands for the night. Sano, Tsukioka, and the Lady's second son had gone to scout the area, meaning climb a nearby tree and see who could get to the top first. The girl came with them, Sano, and Tsukioka had told her to get lost and she'd refused to do that. She'd been right behind Sano and Tsukioka. Tsukioka had stepped on her hand, and Sano had used her head as a foot rest. She'd fallen right out of her tree, landing on her right side. Her brother had jumped down immediately, and her older brother had come running. It had all been an accident, but still the little girl had been badly hurt. Sano could see the bruises up and down her arm and shoulder. When she'd lifted her hand he'd noticed her right arm in a sling.

Sano shuttered, "Your brother hung us from our belts on a tree limb… And the Captain had us hold up buckets of water at shoulder height until dinner, while they both chewed us out."

The girl giggled again, covering her mouth with the un-slung hand, "Well… you did leave me with all these bruises." She moved her kimono and gave Sano a good view of the edge of a giant black, blue, and purple bruise.

Sano paled, "I'm really sorry… If I'd know you would fall, I'd never have…"

The girl smiled at him gently, "If you really want to apologize, come to my Priestess Ceremony."

Sano blinked at her, "Huh?"

"When I turn Twenty-one, I become a priestess," She grinned, "Momma's mom was a priestess, and Momma was a Shrine Maiden. Momma says she was the only child of her Momma and Daddy, so one of us is going to become the next protector of Grandmomma's shrine. I already told her, I'll become the next Priestess. She told me that if I train hard until I turn Twenty-one, there will be a big ceremony at Grandmomma's Shrine, and I'll be named the Shrine's Priestess. If you want to make me feel better about making me fall out of the tree, find me in… twelve years and be my Guardian."

Sano tilted his head to one side, "Guard-ian?"

"Don't you know?" Her voice was steadily getting louder, "Every Shrine needs a Guardian. There's another shrine in the north where the priests are the Guardians but there are hundreds of them. Their called warrior monks, I don't think I'm that strong… And besides, big brother is going to be living here learning to take care of Daddy's land, and Hisacho is going to become a soldier, and my baby brother is suppose to be a scholar, so I'll need any Guardian's I can get. You're going to be strong when you grow up, I can tell, so I want you to be my guardian. That means you can't die in this war or any others. You'll be my…" She paused thinking of the right word, "boyfriend."

At that moment a nearby screen door opened, and a beautiful woman stepped out on to the back porch, Captain Sagara right behind her. "Dear heart…" The woman cooed, "Do you have any clue what time it is? You should be in bed."

The Captain chuckled, "She's right Hira-chan, and that goes for you too Sanosuke. Both of you should be in bed."

The lady smiled, "Come Dearest, I'll tuck you both in." She offered her hands to both children.

The Captain picked up the girl, "I can tuck in Hira-chan." He told the lady, "You take care of Sano, he hasn't had much of woman's touch in the past few months."

The woman smiled and nodded, she offered her hand to Sano. He took it, and was led back into his room. The woman helped him get under his futon, and pulled the comforter up to his shoulders. "What were you and the captain talking about?" He asked, still not able to sleep.

"Grown up things," She answered smoothly, as she straightened his bedding, and fussed with his comforter. "You should relax so you can sleep."

"I can't sleep," Sano argued, "It's too quiet out here."

The lady smiled at him sweetly, "Too quiet out here, mmm?"

Sano nodded.

The woman chuckled softly, almost to the point of it being a giggle, "Well then, why don't I sing you the lullaby I sing my babies?" She kneeled next to the futon, and began to sing, as she stroked his head and cheeks, petting his hair. The singing was soft, gentle, and one he didn't recognize, but it was beautiful and in some way reminded him of his mother. With her stroking his head like his mother when he was sick, and her gentle singing he was quickly being lulled to sleep.

Sano rolled towards her, putting his head in her lap, "Who are you?…"

Sano yawned, the woman was going out of focus, "I'm someone very close to your Captain…"

* * *

Sanosuke jolted awake. He was in his long house, his shabby comforter barely covered his body. He blinked, remembering his dream, and that it was actually a memory, not just a dream. He sat up and scrubbed his face with his hands. It was early morning, earlier than he normally woke up. He pictured the little girl smiling at him, and was struck by a sudden and strong picture of Haru, giving that same smile to him. He yawned and shook his head, there was no way Haru and that little girl were the same. Haru was stronger, not afraid of heights, and a guy. The little girl had said she was going to be a priestess, she was quiet, gentle, and well… a girl.

Sano climbed out of bed and pulled on his pants. He scrounged around his rooms, pulling together something that resembled a sort of breakfast, and ignored his hangover as he quickly downed a cup of weak tea. Once he'd eaten, he grabbed his coat, put on his head band and went out to wander the city until the afternoon.

* * *

**Okay there you are new chapter. I know it's not much but Twilight-kun worked really had to have it ready NOW. I personally think he deserves a lot of appreciation for that, because Gerry-sama didn't help at all (Meaning I didn't have time to wait for him to go over it).**

**Now if you want me to ever post again, I need reviews; that's what my hippie kidnappers are demanding. So…. REVIEW TO SAVE THE FANFICTION WRITER!!**

**(Glomps everyone) and just so you all know… I'VE MISSED EACH AND EVERYONE OF MY REVIEWERS!! (Starts to cry)**


	15. Hiraru meets a wolf

**Ruroni-chan: Oh! My! GOD!! (Glomps you) I've Missed every single one of you. I haven't been able to post in so long!! **

**Twilight-kun: Damn Ruroni-chan… Don't strangle them…**

**Ruroni-chan (Evil glare shot and Twilight-kun): I've been lonely. I haven't heard anything from anyone in almost three months. If people don't review it's going to make me cry!!**

**Twilight-kun: When'd you get all weepy?**

**Ruroni-chan (Refreshes evil glare): When I stopped hearing from people.**

**Twilight-kun: (Sighs) Alright I'll give the disclamer… Ruroni-chan would like everyone to know she does not own the Characters Saito Hajime, Cho, or any other characters mentioned in this chapter, who are also in Ruruoni Kenshin.**

**Thank you, please read and review.**

**Ruroni-chan: PLEASE I REALLY WANT TO HEAR FROM EVERYONE!!**

* * *

Hiraru stepped carefully out of the rickshaw, taking the hand of her escort, Korin's dresser, Tariu-san, and staying under the umbrella. It had been sunny almost every day for the past few weeks, but this morning it had decided to rain. Ignoring everyone else's suggestions, Hiraru had dressed up, put on the long wig and insisted on going to see Hajime. She'd carefully picked up the edge of her kimono, and was wearing her "priestess" mask. She stepped over a puddle and adjusted her kimono, as Tariu-san retrieved the bundle that was her grandfather's sword from the rickshaw. She held the bundle as Tariu paid the runner.

Hiraru wore a scarlet under-kimono, with flowers embroidered into the color so that it would look like the kimono was black with red flowers. Over this she had on a cream kimono, with autumn leaves embroidered so they looked like flames kissing at the creamy cloth. Her obi was patterned to look like a forest of green bamboo branches and leaves. Around her waist, and under the kimono, she wore a traveling skirt, which looked like a lake with maroon leaves floating on the surface, so that the overly long tail of the kimono would not reveal more than was lady-like. Even though kimono were supposed to make a woman look like a cylinder, Hiraru had not added the padding to her kimono that would cause this effect. Therefore, the kimono hugged her every curve. When Korin had seen her fully dressed, her jaw had dropped and she'd said that Hiraru would make a beautiful poster child for the red light district. Hiraru had simply raised a freshly plucked eyebrow.

Hiraru ran a hand through the long tresses of her wig. The wig had been delivered the day before, the bangs had been cut to perfectly resemble her natural bangs, and framing her face were shorter locks that were, again, the same length as her natural hair. The rest was pulled back into a low tail, which extended down her back well past her hips, and almost to her knees. Korin had commented about how much Hiraru had looked like a younger version of her grandmother. When Hiraru had seen herself in Korin's full length mirror, she'd felt sadness in seeing her mother looking back at her, with her father's bangs and eyes. She'd nearly ruined her kimono with tear stains before she regained control of her emotions.

Tariu-san finished paying the rickshaw driver and instructed him to be back in an hour. Tariu-san then took Hiraru's bundle and walked with her into the police station. As Tariu-san shook out the umbrella, Hiraru made a bee-line for the young man at the front desk. The man greeted her and asked what he could do for her, taking her dress and figure in with the eyes of a man who thought he was dealing with a geisha.

Hiraru decided to exploit this, just a little. She gave him a smile from under lowered lids, "I was hoping someone would be willing to let me see Fujita Goro? Do you know where he is?"

The man smiled and leaned forward on his elbows, "Now why would you want to see Fujita-sama? He's much too scary for a pretty lady like you."

Hiraru smiled at him, and looked down at him, "I wish to see Fujita-san for my own reasons. Now will you take me to see him, or do you honestly think a reception boy like you could get anything resembling a date with me?" Hiraru raised an eyebrow at him.

He swallowed as Tariu-san joined her at the counter, "Of course, Ma'am." He stood, "Please follow me." He stiffly led Hiraru and Tariu-san through the halls and up a set of stairs. Hiraru noticed the police officers that would go quiet or look up from their work to watch her pass. She held her head a little higher and pretended to ignore them.

The reception clerk stopped in front of a small desk right before a larger office, "Cho-san, this lady is looking for Fujita-sama." The clerk bowed to the tall blond man who looked very annoyed at that moment, and quickly left.

The blond man looked her over as she did him. He was a fighter; the swords next to his desk said that more quietly than the way he seemed unable to move without a sword at his side. He wore red and purple and his blond hair stood up at the top of his head like a broom. He seemed to be always winking, though he wasn't. He was the one who spoke first, "So you want to see the boss? I hate to say this, but is he expecting you?"

Hiraru waited patiently as he grumbled for a minute about not being a damned secretary, then replied, "No, but he'll see me. I'm sure he will."

The man, Cho, opened both his eyes and let his eyebrows rise, "Really, and why would a lady like you want to see the boss? Much less say that you're sure he'll see you?"

Hiraru smiled, his 'a lady like you' was different than the clerk's. He was actually thinking of her as a lady, not a geisha. "I'm here to see him because I wish to call on a debt. I'm sure he'll see me when you show him this," she held the chain of her mother's locket out to him. His eyes took in the silver charm, before his gloved hand closed around it and he turned to take it into the office.

Hiraru sighed and shifted her feet so she could stand easily. Her mother's locket had been her grandmother's before being hers, and her grandfather had carried it when he traveled, with a picture of first his wife and himself, and later his wife and his daughter. Hiraru had removed her parents' pictures from the silver locket and placed her grandparents' pictures in their places. The old photos were from right after her grandfather and grandmother had married. Her grandfather was still wearing his marriage robes, half glaring, half frowning at the print taker and her grandmother wore a finely decorated kimono with her hair pulled over one shoulder as she smiled at the camera.

It took only a few minutes before Cho reappeared at the door and beckoned Hiraru into the room. Hiraru took the bundle that held her sword from Tariu-san and motioned him to stay there. She walked into the office. A tall and thin man, taller than Cho, stood behind a large desk reading a report. He was wolfish in appearance, with small, golden eyes and a few strands of hair escaping his slicked back hair.

"Fujita Goro?" She asked hoping to draw his attention

His amber eyes never left the report as he asked, "How did you get this?"

He was referring to the locket which was open on his desk, the pictures facing him. "My mother gave it to me," she said simply, waiting for him to look at her.

Instead he turned his back to her before closing the file and letting it slap on his desk. He picked up the lock and looked at it again, "And how did your mother get it?"

Hiraru looked at the open door, she didn't want the whole police station knowing her family's connections to this man. "Cho," the man barked, "Close that door. Baka, where were you raised, a barn? Wait don't answer that, you probably were." The broom haired man gave the wolf man a dirty look before reaching for the door knob to close it. Hiraru gave him a smile in thanks.

"My mother received that locket from her mother, before she ran away from a marriage she did not want," Hiraru said, after the door had made a satisfying click.

The man looked up to glare at her then, but instead of just glaring and then returning to his paperwork, his eyes narrowed, "What's your name?"

"Hiraru," She supplied holding her chin up, but just barely

"And why are you here, Hiraru-chan?" He sounded like he was mocking her.

"I wish to call upon the debt that is owed to Akira Tatsuo," She said, doing her best to keep eye contact.

"I don't know any Akira Tatsuo," The man waved a hand in her direction.

"You may not, Fujita Goro, But I'm sure Saito Hajime does," She said, "After all, he did train under Akira Tatsuo's closest friend, and nearly married my mother."

Fujita shot Hiraru another glare, "Saito Hajime is dead."

Hiraru smiled under his glare, and removed a envelope from her sleeve pocket, "That's not what Toshiyoshi Kawaji, and Okubo Toshimichi before him, told Akira Tatsuo." Fujita's eyes narrowed, "My grandfather kept an eye on his old friends, and their apprentices. He, if not I, know every important action you've made. When I started this journey, my grandfather though it might be helpful for me to be able to contact you, so he gave me Toshiyoshi-san's address and I visited him, more than a year ago, shortly after Okubo-san's death."

Fujita-san nodded without thinking about it, "Fine. Sit down. So why isn't Tatsuo-san here?"

Hiraru let her smile become sad, as she settled into a wood chair, and fiddled with the collar of her kimono, "My grandfather has become very ill. He's remaining at our family's shrine…he told me you would honor the owed debt and repay it… even without him being here."

Saito sighed without realizing it. Hiraru looked up at him, meeting his gaze, and this time with hope of understanding. "I shouldn't have to pay this debt. How do I even know your Tatsuo-sama's granddaughter?"

Hiraru smiled, "I knew you would ask that, which is why I brought this." She reached for the bundled sword. Taking it into her lap, she began to unwrap the sword, "My grandfather carried this in his years after his second war, I believe you saw him with it." She pulled the cloth away, and hung it from the back of her chair. Standing, Hiraru offering the sheathed sword to him.

Saito looked from her to the sword, after a moment he took it from her. He examined the sword in its sheath for several seconds then drew it with practiced skill, and only a moment's hesitation as it snagged on the hilt. He looked the blade up and down, running his hand on the dull side, "Someone's taken good care of it, though they haven't oiled the guard properly." He fingered the inscription, with his thumb, "After a battle, when Tatsuo-san would clean the blade he would smile and say the same blessing…"

"My Hirarus, may their smiles show me my path, and protect me from the darkness. They already guided me in the last battles." Hiraru smiled at the tall man. Then she chuckled, "Grandfather used to say that when he finished telling us about his old war stories, they were our bed time stories." She swallowed, "He added me to that blessing when I started learning how to be the next priestess."

Saito sheathed the sword and put it on the desk the locket nearby, "How's Head Priestess Hiraru?"

Hiraru let a smile pass her lips, "She died five years ago…"

Saito looked at her calmly, "And your mother, Lady Hiraru?"

Hiraru swallowed again with difficulty, "She passed on as well, seven years ago, when I was twelve."

"So your father and Tatsuo-sama cared for you? And your…" Saito prompted.

"My three brothers and I were cared for by my grandfather, since I was fourteen, I played the part of housekeeper," Hiraru supplied. "Three years ago, grandfather collapsed, since then he's declined in health."

Saito raised an eyebrow, and moved around the desk to stand in front of it, "So that no good bastard your mother married left her with four children to take care of, and probably no money either. I assume that's why you're here; you need money to pay off his debts?"

Hiraru stood up quickly, and pulled her hand back to hit him. Before she could he caught her hand, "My father was not a bastard. He loved and protected my mother with his every action. You have no right to speak of him in such a way."

Saito coldly returned the glare she gave him, "He stole my fiancé, I can say anything I want."

"My mother never agreed to marry you," Hiraru countered. "Grandfather arranged that marriage with you, when mother found out she tried to send you a letter telling you she wanted nothing to do with it. When grandfather tore up the letter, that's when she ran away with father. Mother was never yours to start with; she was already father's when grandfather started that damn engagement."

Saito continued to glare coldly, "So your father did leave your mother?"

Hiraru tried to hit him with the other hand, he caught it just as easily. "My father was killed, beheaded by the government for a charge that was wrongly placed on him by the Meiji government. He left my mother with more money and land then she could ever use, she gave them up because she feared the government coming after us children. My father was taken from us. He did not 'leave us'."

Saito stared at her, his amber gaze like ice, before he released her wrists, pushing her into her chair. He went back around the desk before Hiraru could try to hit him again. He kept his back to her, "If you don't need money, why would you come to ask to be repaid for a life debt?"

Hiraru took a deep breath, regaining her composure, "I ask you to pay back the debt you owe my grandfather, for him saving your life, by finding some information for me. Then I need you and the officers of the police to stay out of my way."

Saito turned and looked at her, "What would be so… dangerous that you'd need to use a death debt to get some information?"

Hiraru lifted her chin, "I need you to track down the men who killed Sagara Sozo. Give me their names and addresses, and I'll consider the debt paid, as will the rest of my family."

"Sagara Sozo?" Saito sat back in his desk chair, "So that was the name of the coward that was your father?"

Hiraru's grip on the hem of her kimono tightened, "Sozo is the name of my father's dead brother, and the name of my baby brother. Sagara is a name my father looked up, and found no heirs too. My father was called Shiro, my elder brother was named for him. My father's family name is Kojima, I am the Hiraru of the Kojima. The name of my father was not Sagara Sozo, it was Kojima Shiro. He went by the name Sagara Sozo to protect my mother and us children."

Saito chuckled, "It would be faster if you asked one of Sagara's Cadets. I hear Sagara Sanosuke is in a long house in the 'bad' part of town."

Hiraru shook her head, "I can't ask him. He would ask questions I have no answers to."

Saito laced his fingers in front of his chin, "I can't give you information if you are going to use it to kill others."

Hiraru shook her head, "None of them men who killed my father will die by my hand. On that I will swear my honor as a Hiraru."

Saito watched her for a moment then leaned back in his chair, "I'll send word to you if I find all the names. Where are you staying?"

Hiraru smiled in thanks, "With the owner of the Samatsu tea house in the red light district, her daughter is the fiancée of my brother." She bowed, "Please work quickly, I'm running out of time."

Saito raised an eyebrow, "You mean the priestess ceremony?"

Hiraru nodded as she re-wrapped the sword.

"Tatsuo-sama should let you use his honor for it," Saito said bluntly, "After all, his daughter never used it."

"No, mother didn't," Hiraru agreed, surprising the wolf man. She looked up at him as she replaced the locket around her neck, "But I would rather use the honor my father kept, if I can find it." She bowed one more time and made for the door.

"Hiraru-chan," Saito stopped her, "I went to the temple for the first time in years, just two years ago. You've been gone from there for nearly three years. How much longer do you think you can stay away, before your brother comes to fetch you?"

Hiraru stood with one hand on the door knob and looked at him with sad eyes, "I fear not much longer, that's why I've visited my second to last option." She smiled and opened the door, walking out with practiced grace.

Saito muttered after her, as he lit a cigarette, "Women…"

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: How'd everyone like that? Was it good? I worked really hard to have Hiraru seem graceful and at the same time more characterized. I wanted her to be a stronger character, but with a weak point. I hope you saw that!**

**Twilight-kun: Don't give them all the details. You have to let them figure it out.**

**Gerry-sama: For once the twerp is right.**

**Ruroni-chan (looks at both of them): 'Twerp'? You're starting to sound like Sano, Gerry-sama…**

**Gerry-sama (Glares): Say that again… I dare you!!**

**Ruroni-chan (hiding behind Twilight-kun): I'm going to end this conversation before I end up getting hurt… Please Everyone… The voices in my head are getting really loud… They get quieter when you review, so REVIEW!!**

**Please press the button and the left side of the screen before I go completely crazy… Please Review.**


	16. Hiraru goes to a party

**Alrighty… I know I told some of my reviewers that I'd post like two weeks ago… but my life is a little hectic right now, I am posting and working on getting more chapters edited so I can post them. To all my readers, thank you for putting up with me, YOU ROCK!!!!**

**Okay, I'll be easy and let you get straight to the chocolate filled, chocolate. (I'm craving candy, I haven't had any since Halloween…) Here's the chapter. Read, Review and please enjoy

* * *

**Two days passed before Hiraru heard from Saito. In that time, Hiraru paid for her stay by helping out with the cleaning, repair work, and serving around the tea house. After that time a young police officer delivered a note to Hiraru. It said simply, _Have information. Come to office to pick it up._ In the matter of an hour she had pulled together a purple under-kimono, red main kimono with a white flower pattern, and sun yellow obi, with a violet shawl, not to mention her wig and a little make up. This time, as the rickshaw runner helped her out of the vehicle, she had her wig pulled into a half tail with a fancy white ribbon in it.

* * *

In Saito's office she sat in the single, wooden chair in front of his desk. Cho-san had let her in, and explained that 'Fujita-san' had been called in to speak with his superiors. Hiraru sat quietly for several moments, studying a map on Saito's wall. Then, bored, she stood and walked around the desk to the window. Out of it she could see the street in front of the police station, her rickshaw and its runner leaning against the wall opposite the station's front entrance. She smiled, wondering if Saito had watched her as she had climbed out of the vehicle both times.

"Enjoying the view?" Saito's cold voice brought her back to the room.

Smiling she turned to face him, "It is interesting, are you enjoying yours?"

Saito raised a brow. He closed his door as Hiraru walked back around his desk and sat down in the chair once again. He set his files on the desk before he leaned in front of it and spoke, "Your father was repeatedly shot by a group of men, while saving Sagara Sanosuke. His head was removed and taken to the courtyard in Kyoto, and his body was taken and buried in an unknown location. I do however have a list of every member of the regiment that attacked the Sekiho army. I underlined the still living members, and put a second line under the officers." Saito offered her a list.

Hiraru looked it over; there were at least twenty names with lines under them, ten of them with two lines. Saito wasn't finished yet, "I also had a list of their last known residences made. The officers are mostly still important to the government, so if you harm any of them I'll have to put you in jail."

Hiraru nodded, "I understand, and I have no intention of hurting anyone, Saito-san."

Saito snorted, "What exactly do you intend to do?"

Hiraru smiled, "I'm not sure, but I need to gain their trust, get them to give up their war stories, then I might be able to find out what I need to know. It might be as easy as finding out about the right party to attend, showing up and using my grandfather's name a little, or it might be more difficult, like visiting every officer's home."

Saito sighed, and picked up a third paper, "The colonel of the regiment is hosting a party, for his youngest son's twenty-first birthday. He's invited all of the men who served him during the time of the 'Sekiho Massacre' not to mention quite a few merchants, government officials, and police officers. The party is in two days; get yourself invited if you really want to meet all the officers at the same time." He handed her the paper, it contained everything about the party short of the table setting and an invitation.

Hiraru smiled, "I think I can manage that…"

Saito raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Hiraru gracefully glided out of the carriage, taking the hand of the attendant. Her wig hair was loose around her shoulders, an elegant pin keeping it to one side of that shoulder. She was dressed in the finest kimono Korin-san had owned; a light purple one with an interknit spring garden scene gracing it in different shades of purple, green and black. Her obi was dark blue with large flowers outlined in black, the under kimono was white, and she wore a green traveling skirt as though it where a fancy western skirt. The sleeveless, see through, gauze coat had silk ribbons forming a pattern along the edge and added to the short train that followed Hiraru. Korin had done Hiraru's make up, going as far as to paint her lips with western lipstick, and add color to her eyelids to make her eyes pop.

Hiraru slowly went up the steps of Colonel Ikeda Toshimi's mansion, being careful of her kimono hem, and giving the men at the door plenty of time to look her over. When she reached the top step, she folded her hands in front of her preparing to enter the front entrance. One of the men blocked her skillfully, "Excuse me, ma'am, are you on the list?"

Hiraru lifted her head and gave the man a look that said, 'I am not amused', "Excuse me?"

The man swallowed, "Are you on the list ma'am?"

"Unlikely," she said with a raise of her brow.

The man blinked in surprise, "Then I'm going to have to ask you to…"

Hiraru slapped him, "Impudent man, didn't you're mother teach you to let someone finish talking?" She did not wait for the now angry man's answer, "As I was saying, I won't be on your silly little list, since Ikeda-kun asked me to be here himself. Most likely because he was unsure if I could attend or not, he did not add my name. You, however, will allow me to enter."

The man's comrade raised an eyebrow, "What is your name ma'am?"

Hiraru raised her chin, looking up at him, "Kojima-Akira Hiraru, granddaughter of the Great Samurai Akira Tatsuo."

Both men's eyes widened.

"Now," she continued, "Are you going to let me in, or would you like to explain to your boss why I was not at his son's party, when I send a letter tomorrow?"

The first man bowed, "Excuse us Kojima-dono."

"We were not aware that someone of you're title would be here," the other man bowed as well, "Please do not tell Ikeda-dono we hindered you."

"We'll see how I feel about it later," Hiraru tossed some hair over her shoulder, and glided into the main hall.

An attendant immediately greeted her with a bow, and showed her the way to the room the party was being held in. The mansion was a western style house, with a large front hall that led to a grand ball room. Hiraru entered the doors and the attendant bowed again before leaving her as quickly as he'd come. Hiraru stood at the top of eight stairs. She held her head up and her back perfectly straight, as she let her gaze cross the room from one side to the other. It was easy to pick out the birthday boy; he was a tall, ugly young man in the center of a bunch of men the same age who were horsing around like ten-year-olds. As Hiraru made the assessment and continued to look around the room for his father and the other officers of the regiment, which was near impossible because none of them were in uniform, a hush fell over the room as the gathered people noticed the pretty young girl standing alone at the top of the entrance stairs.

Hiraru looked down at the stairs, picked up the edge of her Kimono and descended the steps as calmly as she could. When she arrived at the bottom, the birthday boy was standing directly in front of her. He scooped up her hand and bowed over it, his hand was hot and sweaty in his white glove but Hiraru smiled and bowed her head to him. "Milady," he spoke through his nose, "I thought I knew all the beautiful young women my father had invited to this party."

Hiraru hid part of her face behind the sleeve of her kimono, "Ikeda-san, perhaps your father wished to surprise you with another lady, and you are most flattering, I believe you've made me blush...." She looked at him coyly from the corner of her eyes.

"It only makes you even lovelier," he said, kissing her hand.

Hiraru turned her head more towards her shoulder, "You are too kind."

"You know my name, but I am at a disadvantage…" He dangled his sentence at her.

Hiraru pretended to take the bait, "A disadvantage, Ikeda-san?"

"I do not know yours," The buck toothed boy smiled.

Hiraru reclaimed her hand and folded it under her own, "I am called Hiraru."

His smiled widened, thinking he was gaining ground, "A lovely name for a lovely lady. Tell me, would you like to dance?" He indicated the music playing a European waltz.

"I'm afraid I've never danced to such music," Hiraru said with shy innocence.

"Then I shall have to teach you," Ikeda wrapped an arm around her waist and took the other one into his free one. He led her in a waltz. He was clumsy and kicked her in the toes several times. It took a great amount of ability on Hiraru's part not to out shine him, but to make him look like the better dancer.

When it ended, Hiraru was beyond grateful. She bowed to him. "Well Ikeda-san, I must say I've never had an experience like that," she said truthfully, not adding that she hoped she'd never have one like it again.

The fool smiled as though he were actually about to get a girlfriend, "Perhaps you would like to dance again? Maybe to something slower?"

Thankfully his father showed up at that moment, "Takashie, who is this lovely lady that you seem to have attached to your arm?"

Hiraru took a step away from Takashie, and bowed to Colonel Ikeda Toshimi. "Ikeda-sama, Please allow me to introduce myself, I am Kojima-Akira Hiraru."

"Wait" Ikeda the younger said, "You said my father invited you."

"Excuse me, Ikeda-san, but I said no such thing," Hiraru ducked her head, "You did. I was invited by another guest."

"I'm sorry, what?" Toshimi asked.

Hiraru smiled, "I am here on behalf of my grandfather, for business. The man I was seeing this afternoon said that a young lady, such as myself, shouldn't spend her Friday alone in a plain hotel. Then he invited me to this party, and how kind of him, I've never been to a western style party."

Toshimi tilted his head to one side, "Who was it that invited you, Kajima-Akira-san?"

"Oh, the head of the national estates and private property bureau…what was his name…" Hiraru placed a finger to her lip, pretending to try to remember his name.

"You must be referring to Mister Hidiekai Asusmi," Takashie supplied for her, "I saw him enter about five minutes before her…"

"Forgive me, Kajima-Akira-san, but why is a young woman dealing with her grandfather's affairs of state?" Toshimi asked, "Do you have no father? Brothers?"

Hiraru took on her practiced distant look, "My father died before the government he saw such promise in managed to take hold. I do have brothers, but the only two old enough to care for such matters have their own families and estates to care for. My eldest brother attends to his own estate, which was once my father's, and my other brother has decided to become a merchant, and was unable to come." She smiled politely, "My grandfather's titles and land are to go to my youngest bother, but he is not yet twelve, therefore I am caring for them until he comes of age. I assure you I am quite capable of taking care of my grandfather's estate, and this afternoon I was a very shrewd negotiator." She squinted down her nose in good humor.

Toshimi smiled, "I see," He took her hand leading her off the dance floor and leaving his son to look for a new dance partner. "You have not told me who your grandfather, or father, is. What would be their names?"

"My father was a low samurai by the name of Kojima Shiro," Hiraru told him, "and my grandfather's name is Akira Tatsuo." She did not add his title or any more information playing the part of a 'partly air-headed heiress'. "I took my family name from both of them," she continued to explain.

"Akira Tatsou…. Akira Tatsou…" Toshimi was tapping his chin, "The only Akira Tatsou I can think of, would be Akira Tatsou the samurai who protected the emperor thirty years ago. I believe his nick-name was Dawn Dragon?"

Hiraru smiled, "Yes, because he woke early, 'with a roar to the dawn'. My grandfather's friends tell me the stories, _every time they visit_." She rolled her eyes. "He used to tell them that my grandmother was the princess he'd stolen," she shook her head, "They were like newlyweds. It was sickening."

Toshimi chuckled, "I could not imagine one of the great samurai acting like a newlywed, especially the Dawn Dragon."

"Don't remind me…" Hiraru rolled her eyes again.

"What were you and Hidiekai Asusmi negotiating this afternoon?" Toshimi asked; Hiraru had been wondering when he was going to get to that.

"Oh, the ownership of my grandfather's land was coming under question. After all, it was given to him by the last government. Apparently it took this long for it to come up," Hiraru shrugged, and took a sip of the champagne Toshimi had given her.

"I see, what happened?" Toshimi asked.

"I explained how all the people adore my family and seek our well being. Every year they come to the shrine and pray for our long lives, they give us free food, not out of owed taxes, and how my grandfather hardly ever even intervenes in the town's governing, which is really what the minister wanted to hear." Hiraru looked at Toshimi from the corners of her eyes, "After that I did a little bit of wheeling and dealing, the way my older brother taught me, and I got him to let my family keep the land awarded to my grandfather as long as we give twenty-five percent of the taxes to the government each year and take a government official into our family home to evaluate us every year."

"Not bad…normally they'd make you give up everything…" Toshimi rubbed his chin.

"Well we do support a major shrine, and historical land, not to mention the royal and historical people buried at the shrine…" Hiraru put her finger to her chin.

"Tell me, how much land does your grandfather hold?" Toshimi was watching her carefully.

Hiraru put a hand on the side of her face, "Well…according to the certificate, my grandfather was given the equivalent of about three hundred American acres, but grandfather did give twenty acres to mother as a wedding present, that added to father's twenty acres, but then again the acreage is only counted horizontally, so all the land of the mountain isn't really counted…" Toshimi's jaw had dropped quite a while ago, "Ikeda-sama? Are you alright?" Hiraru asked him innocently.

Toshimi coughed, "Fine, Akira-san. Please, I would be honored if you would sit with me at dinner."

Hiraru bowed her head, "Of course, Ikeda-sama." At that moment an attendant appeared at the top of the steps and called for dinner.

**

* * *

(This is one of those oh shit moments) Hiraru is in the wolves' den, and she only has Saito who knows were she is… That's proably not reassuring for most people… You know, being in a wolves' den and only having a wolf as your back up…**

**Well the more reviews I get the more likely I am to post quickly, so thanks to all of you who sent me fav-story alerts, you make me feel special. To those of you who actually sent me reviews, I'm posting thanks to you guys.**

**review, Review, REview, REView, REVIew, REVIEw, REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	17. Hiraru finds what she's been looking for

**Twilight-kun: RURONI-CHAN!!!! Get you're nose out of that book and post a damn chapter every now and then!!!**

**Ruroni (points at screen without looking up from most recent Patricia Briggs book): Just talk to the system and do it yourself, I'm in the middle of a fight scene!**

**Twilight-kun (glares then looks at Gerry-sama): Is she normally like this at home?**

**Gerry-sama (Shrugs): I just gave that to her after I finished reading it… With her favorite authors… Yeah this is normal.**

**Ruroni (Still not looking up): The camera is on guys.**

**Twilight-kun and Gerry-sama turn surprised to the screen**

**Twilight-kun: Oh, Hi readers…**

**Gerry-sama: Ruroni-chibi is being a hermit this week but to make up for it The Brat and I will be posting the next two chapters in Captian Sagara's Daughter.**

**Twilight-kun: If you send enough reviews we may be able to distract Ruroni-chan from her books long enough to hide that damn thing.**

**Ruroni (finally looks up with evil glare): touch my book and Die MORTAL!!!!**

**Twilight-kun: You think I'm afraid of you!!! (Attacks)**

**Gerry-sama (Raises eyebrow at the dirt cloud that is writer and editor, then turns back to camera): While they're doing that, why don't you read, REVIEW, and Enjoy the next chapter in this story… NO KILLING!!!  


* * *

**

The dinner was in western style courses. Hiraru finished the soup, and vegetable course before she politely excused herself to powder her nose. Takashie offered to show her the way, but laughingly she declined, so an attendant took her down the halls to a restroom. On the way Hiraru noticed something, in a room off to the side of a hallway. She told the attendant she could find her way back and when she got out of the toilet she went to the room. On the mantle of a fire place, in what appeared to be a library, were a Katana and Wakizashi. They were plain at first glance, black lacquer sheaths, woven black grips, and black steel hilts which were well worn. On second look, you could see the steel was tarnished with blue on the black, and the grip under the wrap was the same dark blue, but the wrap was dark brown in comparison to that. The sheath was plain black, and in the highlights it was the same dark blue of the hilt. The guards where plain, cheap, unmarked steel; they matched the concept of a poor samurai's swords.

Hiraru felt her blood running cold. She remembered her father polishing those blades, patiently taking apart the hilt to clean it in detail. She even remembered playing with the real guards, which were the same blue tarnished black steel, but with an intricate pattern that resembled braided knots. Those guards were wrapped carefully in one of her mother's sashes, and stashed in the attic. Hiraru forced herself to breathe. She'd found the swords, and if they weren't under glass she could check the blade to make sure they were the right ones.

A noise behind her made her jump and spin around. Takashie was standing at the door, "Akata-chan, we were beginning to wonder what had happened to you." He stepped through the doorway, and blinked at her, "Is something wrong, Akata-chan? You look as though you've seen a ghost…"

Hiraru smiled, still out of breath, "Forgive me Ikeda-san, I saw the door ajar and the shine of the sword and I thought it was something else. I came in to get a better look, and I suppose I lost track of time."

"You were looking at the sword?" He looked confused as he came even with her. He looked up at it, his disgust visible on his face, "Why would you spend time looking at such an ugly thing?"

Hiraru turned to look at the swords, "Yes, it's quit frightening. At first I see them as an over glamorized, poor samurai's swords, but when you get closer you feel the souls of the men they have taken. It becomes terrifying in its simplicity. For them to be under glass they must have been held by a very powerful man. Were they your father's?"

Takashie looked at her, still confused, "I don't know, I always thought it was some piece of junk my father got during the war with the Ishin Shishi, he has other's that are nicer than these in display cabinets in his office."

Hiraru blinked slowly, trying not to give away her sudden understanding of Toshimi. He had every impressive sword in his public study, and office. He had only this one, simple sword hidden away in this corner library. Hiraru wondered if he was ashamed of it. No, she quickly decided, Toshimi just didn't think this sword was as important as it really was. Her father's swords had won over the farmers during the war, they were made by a fifth generation sword smith, and they were worth more, now, than Katsu would be.

Hiraru smiled at Takashie, "Never mind, we should be getting back to the party. After all it's not every day a man has such a grand party for his day of birth."

Takashie turned boastful at that, "Well, my father is very important to the government…"

* * *

**Twilight-kun (from dirt cloud): OW!!!! SHE JUST BIT ME!!!!**

**Ruroni: SO???? YOU POKED ME IN THE EYE!!!**

**Gerry-sama (enjoying a soda as he watches the two "children" fight from his comfy couch): It was fair Brat!**

**Twilight-kun: HEY!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE AIMING FOR!!!**

**Ruroni: WHATEVER I CAN HIT!!!**

**Gerry-sama: No below the belt stirkes… (Notices camera's on again) Sorry readers… They're still at it… Why don't you review while we prepare the next chapter. Thanks for you patience.**


	18. Sagara Hiraru and her father's killer

**(Twilight-kun holds book above his head as Ruroni tries to grab it by jumping up and down)**

**Ruroni: GIVE IT BACK!!!!**

**Twilight-kun: Once you've put down a proper writer's note you can have all you want.**

**Ruroni (Suspicious look): You promise?**

**Twilight-kun (Crosses fingers behind his back): Of course.**

**Hey Guys… :Gerry-sama: Next chapters ready and the camera's rolling.**

**Ruroni (Rushes camera): Here's the next chapter of my story. I and my editors worked really hard on it… So Read, REVIEW and Enjoy. (Turns back to Twilight-kun) Now give me my book back…

* * *

**

Hiraru was one of the last ones to leave after dinner, only because of the fact that Takashie wouldn't stop making her ill while she was on the dance floor (A.K.A. Dancing with her). Finally Toshimi rescued her, and asked about the inn where she was staying. After just a few minutes, he had paled, "Akata-chan, I insist you spend the night here. No gentleman would allow a lady to stay in such a commoner's hotel."

Hiraru put a hand in front of her mouth, "Ikeda-sama, I could not impose on you. My inn is clean, warm, and in good repair. Besides, this is the last night I'm spending in it. I'm going home tomorrow."

"My Lady, I assure you it is no trouble," Toshimi insisted, "I have twenty-five rooms in my home, and they're empty half the time. I would be honored to have a lovely young lady staying in one of them. Come, you may write a letter to your inn explaining that you are remaining here, and one of my men can collect your things." He tucked her hand in his arm and led her to his office.

Hiraru wrote a short note to Korin telling her to have the messenger take Hiraru's already packed saddle bag, to hold on to Hiraru's other things, and to remember to send the addressed letter if Hiraru wasn't back in three days. She signed it with the kanji for enlightened, and sealed it with wax, used her thumb as the seal. Shortly after Hiraru handed the letter to a man on a horse, she was led to a fine large room with a western style bed. Hiraru was in the drawn out process of brushing her 'hair' for bed, when the messenger arrived back with only one, lightly packed shoulder bag. Toshimi was unhappy until Hiraru explained this was all she'd need for the night and the next day her lady would be waiting at the train station, with the luggage.

Hiraru slept lightly that night, never falling fully asleep. She was afraid suddenly, more afraid than she'd ever been. She was on the verge of claiming what were hers, and her family's. All that stood in the way was one older man, his stupid son, and forty well armed soldiers. Hiraru could just steal the swords, but that didn't suit her. What was worse was that when she acquired the swords, because it was just a matter of time, she'd be expected to go home and become the next priestess of the shrine. If she didn't there was no way she could ever go home, nor was there any way she could tell the others who or what she was; they'd hate her. She couldn't even go back to the dojo, she could never explain to Sano why she had his captain's swords and expect him to believe her.

* * *

She was up at dawn the next morning, cleaning her person up and putting on her two sided disguise. Closer to ten in the morning, and wearing a deep red Kimono with a simple black pattern on it, she came to the dining room. Toshimi was already there waiting, a tea cup in one hand and a newspaper in the other. He offered her a plate of gourmet breakfast. She ate it quietly and politely, and once finished turned to Toshimi, "Where is your son?"

Toshimi put down his newspaper, "Oh, him, his friends took him out drinking after you retired for the night. He hasn't made it back yet, but when he does I doubt he'll be in any condition to see you." He stood, walking around the table, watching Hiraru carefully, "Akata-chan, my son told me something interesting last night…would you come with me?"

Hiraru took his offered hand, something was up, but she wasn't sure what. Toshimi led her to the small, out of the way library. Hiraru's eyes flashed to the swords on the shelf, before she took a seat on the edge of a couch. She looked around the room as though it was the first time being in it. "So why did you bring me in here?" She asked as Toshimi closed the door.

"My son told me you took a special interest in these swords," He said, walking over to the glass case and opening it.

"I don't know why he would say that," Hiraru said innocently, "I just noticed the shiny case and came in to look at it. Ikeda-san just found me in here as I was about to leave."

Toshimi chuckled, "Really? You know my piece of shit son may not be good for much, but he doesn't lie to me. He told me you were so wrapped up in studying those swords you didn't even notice him until he said your name." His voice had darkened as he spoke, making her blood run cold. He pulled the katana out of the case, "Now, I want you to tell me, why is this so important to you?"

"It's not," She lied, knowing it might mean life or death.

Toshimi crossed the room, the katana still in its sheath thankfully, "I don't believe you." He whispered. He paused looking at Hiraru very closely, "Who did you say your father was? Your face is very familiar…"

Hiraru swallowed, "His name was Kojima Shiro, and he died ten years ago."

"I think that's a lie as well," He glared at her.

Hiraru stood, her heart pounding so loudly she thought he might be able to hear it, "My father was named Shiro, that is no lie. He was killed during the same war you fought in, that is no lie either. I'm insulted that you would suggest such a thing. I'm leaving now, I'll ask your men to bring the carriage around myself."

She started to walk away from him, but his hand came up and gripped her hair, "Wait."

Hiraru felt the slight tug on the wig, and stopped but it was too late. The wig slipped off her head and hung in Toshimi's hands. He stared at it for a moment until she turned around, her real hair around her shoulders and face. Her heart was doing a jig in her chest now. He looked up at her slowly, his eyes widened, "You…Sagara!" His face turned to anger, and he drew the katana clumsily.

Hiraru held up her head, and used one hand to pull her Kimono off, "Yes, Toshimi-san, I'm Sagara. I've come for my swords; you will give them to me." Hiraru now wore an exact duplicate of her father's uniform, everything except the head band. It was all exact, from the scarlet vest to the pure black shirt and pants; she even had the wooden insigina that had been on her father's arm.

"It can't be," Toshimi stuttered, "I killed you. I took your head. I took your swords. You're not here! I killed you!"

"Oh I'm here alright, and you're correct, you did kill Sagara Sozo," Hiraru said advancing on him.

His eyes widened again, "NO!" He shouted, charging her with the katana. Hiraru drew her rods quickly, using only three, two together and one in the other hand. She used the longer one to block the blade, and the other to send Toshimi to the ground. Adding the small rod to the longer on she picked up the katana and laid the rod on the back of Toshimi's neck, placing the blade under his chin.

She leaned down and whispered to him, "You may have killed Sagara Sozo, but his memory and his beliefs live on with these swords. You should have buried them with Sozo." Standing upright she found the sheath and slid the blade inside. Hiraru then put both the swords in her sash. "Now," she said looking down at the once great general who was on his knees, "I swore I wouldn't hurt you, but if you ever try to find me, I'll cut out your heart."

She turned away from him and headed for the door, planning to go upstairs and collect her kimono before leaving. As soon as she was out the door she heard Toshimi yell, "GUARDS!"

* * *

Hiraru looked to the door and then ran upstairs. No matter what she couldn't leave those kimono behind, they were Korin's and she had to return them. However, she'd been on the third floor, there was no way to escape without hurting herself. Hiraru paused in her room, the kimono were folded in her bag, which was on the bed. Instead she went to the table mirror and pulled her hair into a low tail.

She was standing with her father's ribbon around her head when the guards reached her room. She drew both rods, which she'd prepared to be three feet long in total. The men drew their swords and attacked. Within minutes she was overwhelmed, she recalled someone hitting her over the head before she was slammed to the ground, and tackled as her world went black.

* * *

Toshimi held a cloth to his head as his personal servant came in with medicine for the wound on his forehead. Two of his guards dragged in the unconscious figure that he thought had been that bastard he'd killed all those years ago. "Sir, what do you want us to do with this little shit?" The one to the left asked as the one on the right put Sagara's swords in front of Toshimi.

Toshimi looked the figure up and down, someone along the way had ripped open her shirt, and Toshimi could see the bandages that bound a young girl's breasts. Her hair was pulled back, and a red ribbon was around her forehead. "Kill her," He sneered, "Look at what she did to me!" He lifted the cloth, allowing some blood to run down from his self inflicted wound, his men didn't need to know that he'd hurt himself so he would have justification for killing the bitch.

Something occurred to him before they moved, "Wait…" He ordered, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the desk. "She said she was the granddaughter of Akira Tatsou, she may have been lying, but I doubt it. Take her down to the cellar, beat her, humiliate her, do what you like, just don't touch her face and don't take her. When she's finally given up, I'm going to make her marry my son, a woman with her name could bring us a lot of money. I want her to look nice and to be untainted, though. You understand? Make her your personal punching bag, but rape her and I'll have your head."

Both men nodded and took her away.

* * *

**Ruroni (Trying to climb Twilight-kun): Why won't you give it back!!!**

**Twilight-kun (Pushing her back): Because you still have one more Writer's note to make!!!**

**Gerry-sama (low voice to the readers): I'm really enjoying this too much So I'm not going to stop it for a while…**

**Ruroni: HEY!!!! The record light is on… (Rushes camera again throwing Gerry-sama out of the way, knocking him out) readers I really want my book back so Review, Review, REVIEW NOW!!! (Turns back to Twilight) Can I have it back now?**

**Twilight (Drawing on Gerry-sama's face): NO. Do it right.**

**Ruroni (Sighs): Sorry about that readers… I know you've had about three or four chapters of just Hiraru, and you'd like me to get back to Kenshin and the gang… I will. Soon. Don't hate me for excluding them, I really do like all the RuroKen characters. I just thought these chapters would be better written without them. That and I'm trying to keep the number of chapters down. Any way hope you liked this chapter. Please Review.**

**Twilight-kun: Now that's much better. Here's you're stupid book.**

**Ruroni: OHMYGOD!!!! BOOK!!!! (Snatches book and runs off screen)**

**Twilight-kun: HEY!!! You don't need to worship the stupid thing!!!.... … AND YOU DON'T NEED TO TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES EITHER!!!!! (Drops Note and runs off screen after Ruroni)**

**Story readers… I've had very little sleep and… friends have been corrupting me. If this freaks anyone out tell me about it. And if it doesn't… Tell me about it. just REVIEW!!!!**


	19. Hiraru's Letter, truths, and the plans

**Ruroni-chan: HELLO EVERYONE!!!!! I've missed you all so much! I meant to post over the Winter holidays, but someone forgot to send me the work…**

**Gerry-sama: Don't start with me little girl, I'll bend you backwards an cut my funding for you.**

**Twilight-kun: …**

**Ruroni-chan: I'LL BE GOOD!!!! (Turns back to readers) You'll have to excuse any confusing parts of this chapter I was low on sleep when I wrote this, though both my Editors were on my ass to fix it.**

**Twilight-kun: ...**

**Gerry-sama: I suppose I should tell your mother about you not sleeping properly…**

**Ruroni-chan: What happened to Editor-Writer confidentiality?**

**Gerry-sama: I can't keep a secret from your mother Ruroni-chan.**

**Twilight-kun: …**

**Ruroni-chan: Then tell, Mummy-dearest that I need a haircut. (Blowes bangs out of face, they just fall back where the were)**

**Twilight-kun: (chuckling behind his hand) …**

**Gerry-sama: Don't push it My little Ruroni…**

**Ruroni-chan: (Ignores) Well anyway readers… I hope you enjoy the next chapter in our story. I'd like to thank those who have added me to their favorites list, it make me very proud to see that list of names of you all. (Bows) Please read, Review and enjoy the 19****th**** chaper of Captain Sagara's Daughter.

* * *

**Kenshin stopped sweeping the porch to look toward Katsu. The gelding had been especially nervous the past day. Hiraru should have been back three days ago. The man who had come everyday to take the gelding to the logging yard had brought him back early saying the gelding was too high strung to work. He'd also fed and watered the horse, but Katsu hadn't touched one bit of it. In fact he was pacing the line of the fence.

Kenshin pushed his senses out as much as he could, hoping to sense Hiraru coming back. Instead he felt a new set of ki by the front gate and went to see who it was before they knocked. A messenger stood surprised at the gate door. Kenshin smiled, "May I help you, young man?"

He nodded, "Korin-san asked me to deliver this to this address." The boy handed him an envelope, bowed, and left. Kenshin looked down at the envelope, he recognized Hiraru's hand writing. The envelope was addressed to everyone at the dojo, so he shut the door and hurried back into the dojo to show the others. Kaoru was making her rounds, and Yahiko was at work so Kenshin patently waited for them to come home.

Kaoru arrived first, and Yahiko came with Sano when he finally did arrive. Kenshin read the letter first, Kaoru and Yahiko hovering behind him. Something in the bottom of Kenshin's stomach dropped and he handed it to Sano, dragging Kaoru and Yahiko outside, without a word.

Sano watched them go wondering what would cause him to act that way. He turned to the letter…

* * *

_Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko and Sano,_

_If you're reading this, I've screwed up, big time. Three nights ago I went to a party that was being held by one of the men who killed my father, Ikeda Toshimi to be exact. I'm sorry but it's unlikely I'll ever see any of you again so I figured it would be better to tell you than to leave you wondering. My name is Kojima Hiraru, I am the only daughter of a man named Kojima Shiro, also know as Sagara Sozo. Sano, I'm very sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't think you'd believe me, and then later I was afraid if I told you, you wouldn't trust me anymore._

_I've fought my whole life to protect who I really am, and I just didn't know how to finally give up that way of life. This is why I couldn't tell any of you who and what am or who I was. I was actually searching for my father's swords, so I could become the head priestess of my family's temple. The rules requiring this are more complicated then I have room to write. Any way you look at it though, I failed, and most likely am dead. You can take what I left in my room and sell it to finish fixing the roof, but send a letter to the address on the letter I got a few weeks ago so my family can take Katsu home._

_I thank you for all the kindness you've shown me._

_Hiraru

* * *

_Sano clenched his jaw, everything made sense now. Hiraru looked like the captain, that's what he kept thinking. Ikeda Toshimi, that was the general who'd lead the army that had attacked the Sekiho. This was wrong. Sano owed his life to the Captain, there had to be something he could do for Haru.

Sano stood, opened the screen to the back and stepped out. Kenshin and the others were standing outside. They looked surprised to see him. His hand tightened on something, it took him a minute to realize it was Haru's letter. "How long do you think it'll take to find out where this Ikeda Toshimi is?" Sano asked Kenshin.

Kenshin blinked, "Why?"

"So we can save Haru's stupid ass, bring her back here, and I can beat the crap out of her for being an idiot," Sano said bitterly. "You think I'm going to let her get away with lying to me all this time, because she got herself killed."

Kenshin smiled, "I'll go make a visit to the police chief."

"Good, I'll come with you, as soon as we know where Haru is we'll head out," Sano said, ready to move out instantly.

"I'll come with you," Yahiko said.

"No," Kenshin said, "There will be men with guns, and swords, you must stay here. Sano and this one will be able to handle things."

"But I was useful when that jerk kidnapped Megumi…" Yahiko whined.

"Sorry, Runt," Sano ruffled Yahiko's hair, "it's for your own good." The two men tried to leave out the front door, but Katsu headed them off. The gelding seemed nervous, ready to run. It took them a while, but they finally managed to get past the crazed horse, and head toward the police station. Kenshin and Sano had no idea that Katsu would escape the dojo and head for Ikeda Toshimi's manor, the same place they would end up going to.

* * *

Just as Kenshin and Sanosuke got to the police station they practically ran into Saito on his way out. "Battosai, Rooster Head, I should have known you would be coming here. Kojima couldn't keep her head above water long enough not to come in contact with you. Of course she did say you were a friend, Rooster Head."

"What the hell are you talking about Saito?" Sano yelled, trying not to hit him.

"You received one of these didn't you?" Saito held up a letter with Hiraru's handwriting on it. "She said she sent you two a letter, and asked me to make sure you and the others didn't butt into her business. Idiot. She really thinks her words, much less wild dogs, could keep me away, it's the least I owe her mother." He turned to a carriage that was waiting, "Well? Are you two coming?"

"Of, course," Kenshin climbed in sitting across from Saito, and Sano climbed to his normal spot on the top of the carriage. Once they were on their way Sano opened his mouth and got himself in trouble, "So Saito, how did you get involved in this?"

"Shut up, Rooster Head," Saito stabbed at the top of the carriage, "That's none of your business."

Kenshin kept his calm face on, "This one is curious as well, Saito-san. How do you know Hiraru-chan?"

Saito's eyebrow twitched, "If you must know, I don't know her. Her mother almost married me, and I was the pupil of her grandfather's sword brother."

"WHAT!!!" Sano yelled.

"Shut up, Rooster Head, I can't hear myself think with all that crowing." Saito stabbed the roof again. He watched Kenshin, "I never met your Hiraru before a week ago. My Hiraru and Akata-sama's Hiraru were both beautiful women, quiet, but caring. Hiraru Akata was still beautiful when I met her, and before my Hiraru was stolen by that fool Kojima she was beautiful too. That bastard killed them both."

"Watch what you say about the captain!" Sano yelled.

Saito stabbed the ceiling for the third time, and again Sano barely dodged it, "Uh… missed. You know Hiraru said something similar to that. Something about showing respect to the dead." Saito looked away, and Kenshin almost didn't hear him, "I do respect the dead, I just respect those that keep themselves alive a lot more."

Kenshin suppressed his smile, "So how are we going to find out where Hiraru-chan is?"

Saito snorted, "If I'm any judge, she most likely dressed so Ikeda's son would notice her, and then met the father through the son. We'll just go to Ikeda; he'll tell me what we need to know…besides, Cho said he never saw her leave the manor, and that there was some cause for alarm three days ago. I'm assuming it was caused by her. That brat does tend to act without fully thinking things through all the way."

A noise like a growl could be heard from above, and Saito's sword went into the ceiling yet again. This time there was a satisfying yelp, after a wolf grin spread across Saito's face he continued, "Either way the police have had suspicions that he's been stealing historical artifacts that should be going to the owners' families, there's also suspected torture, and kidnapping. Cho has heard the guards talking about a young woman that's going to be forced to marry his son, if that's true it's forced marriage. That will add another charge against him. No matter what, I've got men waiting to arrest him so we can search his house, as soon as we know where Hiraru is, they'll come in for the kill."

Kenshin glared, "Kill?"

"Poor choice of words," Saito shrugged, "If Hiraru is in the manor, you two will remove her and as soon as you're clear my men will come in for the arrest. After that don't worry about Ikeda, I'll deal with him myself. Ikeda does have a lot of guards."

Kenshin and Saito traveled in silence for several moments, even Sano was quiet. Until the driver slowed the horses, which had been running hard for the past twenty minutes, "Lieutenant, the Ikeda Manor is coming up." He warned them.

"Good," Saito said, "Rooster Head, move to the back of the carriage. I don't want Ikeda to think the police need riffraff to speak with him." Sano grumbled, but the two men could hear him climbing to the back.

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: (Jumps up and down happily) I'm so excited!!! I can't wait to post my next chapter!!! I hope you all liked this chapter Now press the button in the corner and review!**

**Twiligh-kun: Wait a minute how come I didn't have any lines this time?**

**Ruroni-chan: Because I haven't heard from you in like two months…**

**Twilight-kun: …**

**Gerry-sama: (Holds up phone) Ruroni-chan… Your mother wants a word or two…**

**Ruroni-chan: (running for the door) I'm not HERE!!!!.....**

**Gerry-sama: She says she's reading the Fanfic now… And she knows everything, (puts ear to phone) She also SAYS YOU AND HER ARE GOING TO HAVE A VERY LONG TALK!!!!!**

**Ruroni-chan is gone. Remember to review!**


	20. The Commander Theif and the three heros

**Ruroni-chan: Okay will keep this opening short! I know it's been a while since I posted, but this is in celebration for all you who have spring break coming, have already had spring break, are getting out of finals soon.**

**Twilight-kun: LIKE ME!!!! (dancing the Chacha in the back)**

**Gerry-sama: Yeah we'll beat him up while your reading**

**Ruroni-chan: (Rolls eyes) Okay… Getting back to what I was saying… Those of you finishing finals, starting finals or heaven forbid still have another month of school left. KNOW THIS!!! It's almost over! Now then… Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**FYI: I am looking for a Fullmetal Alchemist fan who is willing to edit my other story. Sorry for having to put this here but I'm desperate.**

**

* * *

**

Four horses pulled the large black carriage in front of the closed gates of the Ikeda manor. Only the driver and a man in white riding on the very back as though he were asleep could be seen as the carriage was slowly pulled into the driveway. Ikeda Toshimi was waiting at the front steps as it came to a stop and the man in white hopped off the back. The man in white stood there watching Toshimi as the carriage door opened and a tall police officer climbed out, followed by a short, red haired man.

"Lieutenant Fujita Goro," Ikeda said happily, "I wasn't expecting you to come and visit."

Saito put on the friendly police officer face, "Well, Ikeda-san, I heard about your son's birthday and came to visit as soon as I could get away from the office." He gestured to the two other men, "Allow me to introduce my associates, Himura Kenshin, and Sanosuke Sagara. They are helping me with a few things today."

Toshimi had paled, "It's a pleasure to meet you gentlemen." He didn't bow to them, "What, may I ask, are you helping Fujita-san with?"

"That's privileged information, Ikeda-san," Saito said before either of them could say anything. "If you have the time we'd like to have a word with you."

Toshimi smiled and nodded, "Of course, anything for the police." He led them upstairs to his office. The two oddly matched men followed, the taller one leaned against the wall next to the door and the shorter slowly went around the room inspecting the sword cases, "Himura-san, you are a sword admirer?"

Himura turned to him and smiled, "That I am, Ikeda-san you've got quite a collection. Is that the sword of Maruchi Gensai?"

"You knew Maruchi-san?" Ikeda said, avoiding the question.

"No, but this one has seen many pictures, and the one thing they have in common is the details in those sheaths." Himura didn't look in Toshimi's direction, he just continued to look at the swords in the cases, "That must be Harada Obata's sword set; you even have the dagger that was stolen from him six months before he was killed in battle."

"You've seen pictures of Harada-san as well?" Ikeda smoothly avoided that question as well.

Kenshin just smiled. Saito, however, was not amused, "Shouldn't those swords be in the hands of the government or the hands of the owners' families?"

Ikeda smiled, "Don't worry yourself, Fujita-san, they are all replicas." Even Sano could see the lie in that.

Saito sighed, "Do you know a young lady by the name of Hiraru, Ikeda-san?"

Ikeda was pouring gin when Saito asked. He paused before answering, "There was a young woman by that name at my son's party, why?"

"She's gone missing," Saito said simply.

Ikeda sipped his drink, "She left in the middle of the event, if she hadn't thanked me for letting her enjoy the party with us I wouldn't have noticed her leave."

"That's funny," Saito countered, "because my reports say she never left."

Ikeda's eyebrows raised, "That is odd, I know she's not here, there's no way she could have been here unnoticed for three days."

Sano let out a low growl, "Asshole…"

Ikeda shot a look at him, "Excuse me?"

Sano growled again, and rolled his eyes. Saito shot him a glare, "Shut up, Rooster Head, I'm handling this."

Sano glared right back, "Not fast enough, the longer we wait the less likely we'll find her." He turned to Ikeda, "I called you an asshole. We know Hiraru's here, just tell us what the hell you've done with her."

Ikeda glared at him, "I will thank you to watch your language, boy, and I should have figured falsely accusing someone would be in your understanding of manners. You Sagaras always were rude, vulgar, boorish cavemen. You, that idiot captain, and that bitch, you're all lying, cheating bastards." Toshimi practically spat at Sano.

Sano was across the room lifting Toshimi by his fine suit, "Watch what you say, you piece of shit."

Saito pulled Sano off Toshimi, sending the older man falling to the ground. "Stupid Rooster," Saito snarled, then lifted Toshimi by his throat, "You just called someone a bitch, who exactly are you talking about?" His face was surprisingly calm, for how much anger was radiating from him.

"None of your damned business, you crooked cop," Ikeda managed to spit out.

Now it was Kenshin's turn to speak, this he said with a polite smile on his face, "Ikeda-san, I suggest you tell us, before Fujita-san looses his temper." He dropped his smile to glare at Ikeda, "After all, he is the most controlled of us."

"I don't know her real name, she said she was Akata-Kojima Hiraru, but she looks like Sagara Sozo. She tried to steal from me! I had a right to protect myself! She attacked me!" His eyes were wide with fear, "Look at what she did to my head." He pointed to a small wound on his head.

Saito put him down, "Where is she?"

"I had my men put her downstairs, I was just going to hold her until a police officer could pick her up," Ikeda stammered in excuse.

Saito gave him a cold look, "Well, I am a police officer, aren't you glad you told me about her? Take us 'downstairs'." Saito pushed Ikeda towards the door.

The older man swallowed and did as told, taking them down staircase after staircase until they were in the basement. He pulled a hidden door open and gestured towards it, "She's in there."

Saito glared, "Really?"

Ikeda shrunk away from him, whimpering. Kenshin stepped forward, "Fujita-san, why don't you stay here with Ikeda, Sano and I will go in. If she's not there you can always beat the information out of him." Ikeda whimpered again.

"Go," Saito snarled.

Kenshin nodded and led Sanosuke into the room. Nothing could have prepared them for what was tied up in a locked cage.

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: (points one finger up in the air) CLIFF HANGER!!!! Aren't I evil?**

**Twilight-kun: You know their going to kill you right?**

**Ruroni-chan: Don't you still have a few last finals coming up?**

**Twilight-kun: ACK!!! Must Cram!**

**Gerry-sama: The readers can relax. I have the next chapter already and will edit next time I have a break between work. You know what I want in return though… (Grins evilly)**

**O.O… (We all bow to Gerry-sama and hand over all the white chocolate in the world)**

**Ruroni-chan: Remember readers the more of you who review the more I remember to pester Gerry-sama, and the sooner I get the chapters. Soooo…. REVIEW!!!!!**


	21. Hiraru's prison

**Ruroni-chan: Okay, I'm posting this for all my readers who've been waiting in suspense and my editor who's been holding a katana to the back of my neck all week.**

**Gerry-sama: Good Ruroni-chan… now post it quickly and I'll let you join the mother's day breakfast as a treat.**

**Ruroni-chan: I don't even want pancakes if I can't have them with Mon Mere. (Cries) MOMMY!!!! I MISS YOU!!!!!**

**Twilivht-kun: Ruroni-chan is having mother withdrawls, right now so we're just going to let you read this while we try and comfort her. Now please, read, review and enjoy. Also don't forget to give some love to your mothers on their day, especially those of you who can.

* * *

**

It was dark, wherever Hiraru was. Her hands where above her head, trapped and bound. She could feel the blood that ran down from her wrists. Her shirt was ripped open and she could feel the damp on her skin. She was tied, but she could not sit, nor could she stand. Instead she was forced to kneel on cold stone. She wasn't sure how long she'd been there, but her back and shoulders burned from having to hold her arms up in that pose. Her sides hurt more than they ever had in her life, and she was sure she'd broken more than a few ribs. She knew for a fact, when one of the men had come in to beat her, she'd fought back. In doing so she'd twisted her arm so sharply she was sure it was broken.

Her hair was still tied back, but the red vest had been removed of her, as had the calming pressure that had been the ribbon on her brow. Her shoes, expensive boots, were gone as well, and she couldn't tell if the pain and wet feeling was blood and cuts, or pain from use and the damp floor. Thankfully the rest of her clothes hadn't been removed so she was reasonably sure she hadn't been raped, yet. Her weapons had been removed; she knew that without looking for them, because that comforting weight wasn't present.

Hiraru took all of this in with her head bent, chin to her chest, in a half daze. She would have preferred to be completely unconscious, but the pain and another piece of her mind wouldn't let her even drift off further than a form of light sleep. She floated into a form of consciousness at the sound of a door opening, and angry voices. She knew them but couldn't place them. Memories swam in her mind, fueled by those voices and the out of focus figures in the doorway, which Hiraru could see through her lashes. The memories became too much and she let the pain push her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sano's eyes widened, when he first saw the figure tied up in a small cage, he thought it was the Captain. The hair cut exactly like the man he'd looked up to, the clothes the same as the captain's uniform, and the shape of the person's body amazingly similar. He swallowed with difficult. It wasn't the captain, the person had curves to his body, there were white bandages visible through the torn shirt, which contained her breasts so well she appeared to have a flat chest, and there was more hair than the captain ever had.

By the time Sano had taken it in, Kenshin had located the light switch and the keys, and he was opening the cage. Sano knelt next to him, and crawled though the door as soon as it was open. Now that he was closer, he could see the dark bruising on pale skin, and the left arm that hung from an unnatural angle. He reached for the leather ropes that held her wrists. He'd no more than touched her when her eyes flew open, blind with a fear and rage that he knew so well, the same rage and fear Sano had know every time he had a dream about the night the captain had died. She attacked him kicking at him, and twisting her broken arm. The kick was fast but missed, the scream that follow was unending as were the tears that flowed from her clenched eyes.

Sano reached for her again, touching her knee this time, she flinched and bit her lip. Sano held still for a very long time, he could almost feel Kenshin waiting to help. Hiraru sobbed softly, "Just be done with it and leave me. I don't want to see your face, I'd rather gouge out my eyes."

Sano took in his breath slowly. Meanwhile, Kenshin shifted behind him, "Hiraru-dono."

Sano removed his hand, "Captain Sagara…" He said slowly, "You look like him, but your not. I can't believe I didn't see it. Haru… is that even your real name?"

She moved, looking up at him, "Sano… No, my mind's just playing tricks on me…" She looked away, "How did you find out what they call me? No, don't tell me, stop it. Just stop torturing me. Kill me or beat me or rape me, just stop messing with my head." Tears ran down her face.

Kenshin moved, using the reverse side of his sword to cut the leather ropes. Hiraru's hands fell to her lap and her feet came out from under her, causing her to actually sit on the ground. Sano tried to gently remove the ropes from her wrists but the leather was so tight that he couldn't loosen the knots. Kenshin spoke again trying to calm her, "It's alright Hiraru-chan, we got your letter. We'll take you to Megumi-san and get your wounds cared for."

Hiraru looked at him. Slowly her hand reached out, touching his face, "You're real…" a small smile passed over her face, and her eyes went to Sano, "You came… I didn't ask you to come, but you did…" Sano picked her up, carrying her to the small door of the cage. He let Kenshin pull her out, then he followed. Once more he picked her up, ready this time to take her out of the room, but she stopped him, "My things… I promised Korin, I can't leave without them… Please… Sano… I can't leave without what belongs to me."

Sano sighed, "Alright, Kenshin will get them, he'll get everything." There was a table on the other side of the room, it had things Sano could easily identify as Hiraru's and things he had to guess were hers. Kenshin moved over to it, silently, and began to pick the items up.

Kenshin took up the bag, placed a wig inside it, offered the red Kimono to Sano, folded the scarlet vest into the bag, and made sure Hiraru's weapons fit inside too. Sano wrapped Hiraru in the simple kimono, her injuries now mostly hidden, as was her modesty. Once they were outside Kenshin turned to the still cowering Ikeda, "Where are the items Hiraru-chan…'stole' from you?"

Ikeda whimpered, "First floor library, North wall shelf, in the glass case."

"Show me," Saito pulled the man to his feet and Kenshin and Sano followed after, Hiraru in Sano's arms.

Sano had barely entered the library when his eyes went to the lone glass case in the room. It held two items Sano would never forget, "The Captain's swords…" He breathed, he thought it had been under his breath but Saito had heard it.

"Well, that's enough proof for me," He growled, "Ikeda Toshimi, your under arrest for kidnapping, stealing family heirlooms, and assault. Himura, since I doubt you'll get her to a doctor without them, I give you permission to remove Kojima Shiro's swords and hold them for his daughter." Saito removed both swords from their case and held them in Kenshin's direction, "Now take her to that vixen woman, I don't want to have to do more paperwork than necessary, and I certainly don't want to explain why the two of you are here. The driver of the carriage will take you wherever you want to go." Saito said, his eyes not leaving the sickly figure of Ikeda, "Now get out."

Kenshin took the swords and bowed, "Thank you, Saito-san, we couldn't have found her without your help."

Saito growled, "I'm just paying off my debt. Go."

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: (Still crying) I want my mommy!!!**

**Twilight-kun: Can't we shut her up some how?**

**Gerry-sama: I'm working on something give me a few more moments….**

**Ruroni-chan: I hope all of you out there know how important your mothers are! You should be lavishing them with lace and sweets this weekend! Show them you understand the crap they put up with all year and for today, wait on them hand and foot!**

**Gerry-sama: (with cell phone) Ruroni-chan… I have a very sweet lady on the phone who would love to talk to you…**

**Ruroni-chan: (Still crying) I don't want to talk to anyone if it's not my mother!**

**Gerry-sama: Okay… (Into Cell) Oba-san, I'm sorry about how rude your daughter is being…**

**Ruroni-chan: (Knocks Gerry-sama over to get to phone) Hahaue! Momma!! I miss you so much… Yes, I'm getting proper sleep… I know my last e-mail came in really late… I am getting plenty of sleep, I swear… Actually this week I have been sleeping until noon… Yes ma'am I will… Yes ma'am…**

**Gerry-sama: (Grins at Twilight-kun) Am I good or what?**

**Twilight-kun: (not happy) Okay… I'll admit it… you're good…**

**Gerry-sama: Alright since Ruroni-chan is in the middle of a very important call, (looks over at Ruroni-chan who is sitting like a proper lady for once) A very, very important call, I'm going to say this. She loves getting your e-mails and will continue to post as often as she can. Remember the more of you who review the more often she posts. She would also like to thank…SadowBlade-san who reminded her to post, and made her feel love. This post is for you SadowBlade-san.**


	22. Saito really can be a cop

**Ruroni-chan: *Hyper* Hello everybody!!! I'm finally posting the 22****nd**** chapter! Aren't you all so happy? I know you've all been waiting with batted breath to find out what happens to our heroine!**

**Twilight-kun: Are you just going to chatter or let the readers read?**

**Gerry-sama: *Hits Twilight-kun* Shut it! You want her becoming depressed again? She's happy now that she's finally seeing her mother, and you don't need to be making her depressed with your rudeness!"**

**Ruroni-chan: You two need to learn to get along, seriously.**

**Twilight-kun: And you need to stop being depressed so easily.**

***Both Ruroni-chan and Gerry-sama hit him over the back of the head***

**Ruroni-chan: A Writer has to be sensitive in order to create!!**

**Gerry-sama: Just do your job as the fact checker and keep your mouth shut!!!**

**Twilight-kun: Before I get hit again, I'm going to go ahead and let you readers get to the story, so read, review and enjoy, because if you don't our sensitive writer will cry again… *Thunk***

**Ruroni-chan and Gerry-sama: SHUT UP TWILIGHT!!!!

* * *

**

Hiraru had been asleep in the clinic for two days, her wounds could have been worse, but not by much. She was suffering from four cracked ribs, a broken arm, her wrists had been rubbed raw by the leather ropes that had to be cut to be removed. It had taken three hours to remove the glass and metal shards from her feet. And those were just the physical wounds that could be treated. Whatever damage to her mind, would have to be taken care of after she woke up. Katsu had been at the clinic since Kenshin and Sano had brought Hiraru there. He'd been waiting at the manor when they'd left and followed the carriage to the clinic. He seemed to know were Hiraru was and despite the others' attempt to take him back to the dojo, he refused to leave. It was after visiting hours, when Megumi was making the evening rounds. She entered Hiraru's room and found her awake staring at the ceiling. Megumi held a hand to her mouth, surprised by this sudden change, until she gained the courage to try and speak. "Hiraru," She started.

"I'm in the Oguro Clinic?" She asked, her voice amazingly calm.

"Yes," Megumi told her, "How are you…"

"How long have I been asleep?" She interrupted, her voice still that expressionless tone.

"You've been here two days," Megumi waited, knowing there would be more questions.

"How long was I in that cage?"

"A young lady came by to see you the other day, said she waited three days after receiving your letter to send out the others. Saito thinks you were in there two and a half days total. Kenshin agrees, but does that matter?" Megumi asked.

"Saito?"

"Yes, he went to save you," She explained.

"What happened to Ikeda?"

"He's been arrested for kidnapping you, and holding you against your will," Megumi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"My things? My father's swords?"

"Kenshin took your things back to the dojo when he and Sanosuke brought you in," Megumi said carefully, not wanting her to worry about them, "He had two swords with him."

"Good…" The relief was audible in her voice. She paused, "Sanosuke… Kenshin…." Hiraru sighed, "Have they come to visit me?"

"Yes, in fact everyone at the dojo has been waiting to hear you've woken up…" Megumi started, intending to continue about how Sano had come in every day to stare at her for an hour, and how even her employers had come around asking about Hiraru.

"I don't want to see them."

"What?" Megumi did a double take. "But they've been so worried about you!"

"No," Hiraru said calmly, "You're wrong. Kaoru will be confused, so will Yahiko, Kenshin already knew, but Sano… Sano will be very angry with me. He'll want to know why I didn't tell him from the start, and he'll think I was a fool."

"You were," Megumi harrumphed. Then she paused, thinking about something carefully, "You like him don't you?"

"He knew my father, I'm jealous of him, and yes, I think he's a good person," Hiraru said.

"That and a fool. I wonder if you both get that from Sagara Sozo…" Megumi mused.

"Takani-san…" Hiraru was looking at Megumi, "Please, I can't handle having Sano and the other's hate me right now."

"Hiraru-san, I don't think they hate you," Megumi tried to comfort her.

"Please, Takani-san." Megumi could hear and see the tears Hiraru was fighting to keep out of her actions.

"Alright, Hiraru-san," Megumi relented, "I'll tell them you need quiet for a while longer." She stood and walked to the door, closing it gently behind her.

"Thank you," Hiraru whisper, before she let the flood of tears overtake her.

* * *

Saito came on police business two days later. Hiraru was able to sit up, but she still stared into the distance rather than look at someone. Saito sat on a stool that was near her bed, "How have you been feeling, Hiraru-chan?"

"I'm not a little girl," Hiraru didn't look at him, but rather watched the window on her other side.

"You may not be, but you don't want me to confuse others when I talk about you, your mother, and your grandmother in the same breath do you?" Saito quirked his eyebrow, trying to get some response.

Hiraru didn't bat an eye, "Do the others know that the name Hiraru is given to someone in my family every generation?"

"If they don't I could always explain it to them," Saito grinned.

"Might as well, that's not my worst lie," Hiraru was still unresponsive, at least in the way Saito wanted.

He snorted, "This is a police visit, you understand."

That got a twitch in her mouth, "But we were having such pleasantries…"

Saito snorted again, the Akatas always knew how to ruffle his fur, "I need your account on what happened in the manor."

Hiraru sighed, the bandages around her rib cage reminding her of what had happened. "I entered the manor pretending to be a guest, I was hoping to find out which of them had my father's swords…"

Sano listened carefully, writing down a few things every now and then. He was patient when it came to things Hiraru had difficulty talking about, and suppressed his silent anger when she described what the guards had done to her. He asked questions only after she'd finished, after all, the vixen woman had warned him about upsetting Hiraru, but she handled it very well. "Is that all?"

"Everything I can remember, right up until Kenshin cut my wrists free." Hiraru said emotionlessly.

"Ikeda-san, had a head wound, he claims you hit him." Saito said softly, needing her reaction on this.

"I DIDN'T HURT HIM!!!" Hiraru shouted, trying to sit up.

"Easy," Saito ordered, using very little pressure to push her back into the pillows, "I'm just getting the details." That shout would surely bring the vixen running.

Hiraru glared, "I swore I would not hurt them, and I didn't. Ikeda attacked me! He charged at me with my father's katana! I merely knocked it out of his hand. Then I held the katana under his throat, and my weapon on the back of his neck, if I had hurt him, the wounds would have been there."

Saito sighed, Hiraru's weren't the type to lie about oaths, nor were they the kind of people that would break an oath they had made, much as he hated to admit it. "Then how do you suggest he got hurt?"

"He probably did it to himself," She spat.

Saito believed that, none of Hiraru's weapons, even her father's swords, could have cause the wound on Ikeda's head. "Fine, what about the son?"

"What about him? He's an ugly, little bastard that can't dance." Hiraru glared at the window.

Saito rubbed his temples, "Vixen, this is a private matter, if your going to stand at the door you might ask me if I'd like something to drink."

Megumi opened the door angrily, "Alright, wolf-man," She said hotly, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea would be nice, if you've got anything worth drinking in this dump." Saito said, causing Megumi to fume even more.

"Hiraru-san," She said through clinched teeth, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"No," Hiraru said, emotion gone from her voice again.

"Alright, I'll just bring some water in case you get thirsty," Megumi sounded worried. She walked out, closing the door behind her.

Saito put his attention back on Hiraru, "We haven't been able to locate Ikeda's son, Takashie."

"His father told me he'd gone out drinking with friends," Hiraru said, "Have you checked the most expensive bars and brothels?"

Saito rubbed his temples again, "Oh, thank you, that's so helpful."

Hiraru looked at him, "I don't know where he is. I didn't see him after the party, and I haven't seen him since."

Saito sighed, "Alright, the vixen will have my head if I stay any longer. I'm having a police officer posted outside your room, for your protection. Don't make things too difficult for him."

He stood to leave, "Saito-san?" Hiraru's weak voice stopped him.

"What?" He said sharply.

"How much do I owe, for you coming to save me?"

He sighed again, "Let's just say your grandfather did me more favors then he wanted to cash in on. I'll keep you and your family out of the courts, we'll consider that even."

"Thank you, Uncle Saito." He turned to look at her, surprised by the nickname. She was watching the window, "Mother said you were like her brother, and referred to you as our uncle. I just wanted you to know, she did care about you."

Saito let out a growl, "Just don't call me that in front of anyone else." He opened the door and left, passing the vixen on the way out.

"Saito! Wait! Your tea!" Megumi said as he passed her.

"Make Hiraru drink it, she's not taking in enough nourishment as it is," He said with a wave.

**

* * *

Ruroni-chan: Whatever will happen to Hiraru? Will she ever speak to Sano again? Was Saito just blushing? *Ruroni-chan's jaw drops***

**Twilight-kun: Are you going to act like an adult or continue to be a complete nerd. *Thunk* You know I've almost stopped feeling it when you two hit me?**

***Ruroni-chan and Gerry-sama exchange glances***

**Gerry-sama: I'll get the straight jacket, you grab the club in the corner. *Walks away***

**Ruroni-chan: Excuse us ladies and gentlemen while we tie and gag one of the editors. **

**Twilight-kun: You're GOING TO WHAT!?!?**

**Ruroni-chan: Please remember to review.**

**Gerry-sama: Now Twilight-kun, We aren't going to hurt you, this time, we're just going to tie you up, gag you, and throw you in a sensitivity training class. Now just give in and you won't get hurt…**

**Twilight-kun: NEVER!!!!! *Runs away laughing like a crazy person***


	23. Hiraru and Sano clash

**Ruroni-chan: My editors are being quiet these days… well one at least… (Looks over at Gerry-sama who's on his cell, and typing on his computer) Of course Gerry-sama is talking to his boss, demanding I post, and making sure my mother knows the trouble I've been causing…**

**Gerry-sama: That reminds me… RURONI! POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**

**Ruroni-chan: KISS IT!!! I AM!!! (Turns back) Sorry about that… Well I'll get straight to it since the workaholic and the silent one are busy, Please read review and enjoy!

* * *

**

A week passed, and Hiraru was still quiet. She ate little, but her body was healing, the fading bruises were proof of that. Megumi was checking her ribs. "You need to talk to Kenshin and the others," She pressed, for the umpteenth time.

"Kenshin already understands, he can explain it to the others," Hiraru replied for the umpteenth time.

Megumi took a deep breath, "He doesn't know your mind. He can't give them the answers they need." Hiraru was silent. "I've invited them here this afternoon." Megumi waited for a reaction, but got none. "You can talk to them one at a time, or at the same time, but you will see them. You're almost strong enough to leave, though you might not want to walk until your feet have fully healed, but you will be able to go back to the dojo."

She stood, taking the dirtied bandages, "They'll be arriving soon, I don't know if Sanosuke will be with them or not, but you need to speak to them each in turn." She left it at that and walked out, letting the younger woman pout all she wanted.

* * *

Kenshin, Yahiko, Kaoru, and an unhappy Sano showed up within the half hour. Once they arrived, Megumi explained how Hiraru had been acting, and told them not to leave until Hiraru had spoken to them. She stuck her head in Hiraru's room, "Hiraru-san, everyone is here, do you want to see them one at a time or all at once?"

There was no reply, though Megumi could see the other woman leaning against her pillows, watching the window. Megumi took another deep breath, and opened the door fully, "You can all go in."

Kaoru walked in almost timidly, Yahiko followed, and Kenshin basically shoved Sano in. Megumi closed the door behind them, leaving the five to work things out. Kaoru took the stool, Yahiko sat on the edge of the bed, Sano leaned on the wall opposite of her, and Kenshin stood near the door. They all watched Hiraru, an uncomfortable silence passing through them as Hiraru refused to speak.

Kaoru tried to break the growing silence. She cleared her throat, repeatedly, before she spoke, "He—are—ur…." She paused and started again, "Hiraru, how do you feel?"

"I'm confined to bed rest, my entire body hurts, and people keep bothering me. How do you think I feel?" Hiraru said shortly without looking at them.

Kaoru blushed. Yahiko stepped in, "Come on, Haru. We all came to see you. Even if Kaoru deserves to be talked to like that every now and then, that was uncalled for."

Hiraru turned her head just enough to glare at him, "I didn't ask you to come."

Sano gritted his teeth, and Kenshin spoke, "Don't you think we wanted to come? We stayed away because Megumi-dono asked us to."

Hiraru turned away again, "I would have been happy if I'd just gone to pick up my things and disappeared from your lives."

"So that's how you work?" Sano yelled, "You come into our lives, lie to us, make us like you, disappear and send a damn letter dropping a major bomb on us? You're more of a bitch than I thought!" The anger he'd been holding in for a week was finally surfacing.

Hiraru looked at him then looked away, saying nothing.

"You don't even deny it!" Sano accused, "Fucking, damn it! I would think the captain would have chosen a wife who could teach his kids some sense of right and wrong. How can you even call yourself his daughter? You're nothing but a bastard!"

"Are you done?" Hiraru's voice was soft and quiet.

Sano felt his anger bubble up again, "HELL NO!!! You bitch! You knew who I was, and you lied to me all this time! How do you know I would have been angry if you'd just told me who you were from the beginning? I understand looking for the Captain's swords, but you could have told me! Damn it! I trusted you! I thought you were a decent guy, and you just screw me over like that! In a letter no less, you fucking whore!"

Yahiko was staring at him with wide eyes, his jaw slack. Kaoru's jaw had dropped a while ago, but Kenshin seemed undisturbed by this, "Hiraru-dono, he has a point."

"Are you all done?" Hiraru's voice was still gentle

Sano snorted, and walked to the door intending to leave.

"What did you want me to tell you?" That question stopped him in his tracks, "What did you want me to say? 'Sorry Sanosuke, I've been lying to you all this time. I'm really a girl, and the daughter of the man you looked up to.' Does that work? Is that what you wanted me to tell you?" Her voice almost broke, it quivered enough that everyone could hear it. "You told me yourself, if someone had told you that, you wouldn't believe it. It would just piss you off. I would piss you off."

Sano turned around to see her still not looking at them, her good hand clenched in a fist. "It would have been better than what you did," He growled.

Hiraru turned her head sharply, angry tears running down her face. She sat up, faster than they thought she could. She reached for something off the bedside table and threw it at him. It hit the door behind him with a 'thunk', other objects followed, and Sano dodged them with ease. "LIAR!" She screamed after she'd run out of things to throw, "You wouldn't have liked it either way! You would have yelled at me either way!!!" Kaoru moved, restraining Hiraru with little difficulty, even trying to be gentle. "My mother spent every day of my life telling us how dangerous my father's name was. If she wasn't afraid of the government, she was afraid of you, the men my father trusted! I trusted you, I was the one that insisted you and the other cadet would never harm us! But you did it anyway!"

"Hiraru, please!" Kaoru tried to get her to lie down, "You'll hurt yourself."

"I trusted you after the two of you pushed me out of a tree, I trusted you after you took my father's name, I trusted you the most when I found out you were the one with my father when he died. And now you call me the backstabber! You were next to him when he died and you didn't even bother to check to see if he had any family before you took his name! Go to Hell! If I ever see you again, I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Finally Hiraru let Kaoru pull her back onto the pillows.

"Tree?" Sano stared at her for a minute, "You're that girl? The Captain was right there next to you and you didn't call him dad or hug him or anything? How could you be so cold blooded?!" He asked running a quick hand through his hair. "You know what, fine!" Sano yelled back, "I hate you too!!! I don't know why I even bothered to come help you! You're a useless piece of shit!"

"Fine!" Hiraru yelled.

"FINE!" Sano wrenched the door opened violently.

"Fine!" She yelled again.

"FINE!" Sano roared before he slammed the door shut.

Hiraru lay back in her pillow, breathing heavily, angry tears running out of her closed eyes and down her face. Kaoru, Kenshin, and Yahiko slowly stood to leave. "I'm sorry," She sobbed.

All of them looked at her.

"I'm sorry I lied to you," Her voice was amazingly quiet after yelling, "I trusted you, really I did. I just grew up knowing how dangerous my last name was, so I made one up, but then I found out who Sanosuke was… I wanted to tell you all then, but I didn't know how you'd react, so I kept it to myself."

Kaoru moved next to her, placing a hand on her arm. Hiraru flinched.

Taking several deep breaths she continued, her eyes still shut, "Yahiko, when you found the inscription on my grandfather's sword, I lied. Every generation, a member of the last priest's family is chosen to be the next light of the shrine, the next Hiraru. I was chosen, and my mother before me, and her mother before her. It continues down a very odd line, of both male and female recipients. My grandmother was renamed after her brother died, and everything else was the truth, but that was a lie. My mother named my youngest brother after my father's brother, and my father took the name Sozo to honor the name of his brother. My brother was not given my mother's maiden name. My mother's maiden name is Akata. That too was a lie, but other than that I tried not to lie to you." She rolled so her back was facing them, and she curled around her broken arm, "I'm so pathetic… I couldn't tell the people I trusted the most what I was… I'm sorry… I'm so very sorry…"

Kaoru tried to touch Hiraru's shoulder, but she flinched again, "Hiraru-san, it's alright… We forgive you."

"Yes, but I don't," Hiraru replied, "To seek forgiveness one must first forgive oneself… I can't forgive what I've done. Not yet, anyway."

"Haru…" Yahiko said.

"Please," Hiraru's shoulders had started to shake, "I'm very tired. Could we continue this another time?"

"Alright, Hiraru," Kaoru stepped back, "We'll visit you tomorrow, as soon as we can." Kaoru and Yahiko left, but before Kenshin did he pause at the door.

"You handled that fairly well, this one believes," He mused, "Now you just have to believe what you told us, and tell it to Sano. This one hopes you can manage that, I too had trouble realizing that I was not always to blame for what I'd done. And in the end, I was not able to do so alone." He smiled at the huddled form of the young girl, "Get some rest Hiraru, daylight can come unexpectedly."

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: Sounds like Hiraru and Sano are having a fight again… of course when isn't Sano fighting with one of the women he knows? (Sighs) I'm posting this sort of early where I am so I'm going back to bed.**

**Gerry-sama: RURONI, POST THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY!!!!!**

**Ruroni-chan: Shut up, old man! I just did! I need you to edit the next chapter for me to post it! NOW LET ME SLEEP!!!**

**Gerry-sama: RURONI ANGEL!!!! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?!?**

**Ruroni-chan: Okay… looks like I'm going to need to find a hiding place then sleep… Remember to review while I'm passed out! (Runs away with Gerry-sama chasing her, meat clever in hand)**

**Review my fanfiction or I'll send Gerry-sama after you**


	24. Hiraru's Secert was never really secert

**Ruroni-chan: (Hands off chapter and mumble something, limps off))**

**Twilight-kun: (Blinks after Ruroni) Is she going to be okay?**

**Gerry-sama: Oh, She's fine. Didn't you hear?**

**Twilight-kun: Hear what? She didn't even speak ENGLISH!!!**

**Gerry-sama: She said, she was really tired but she brought the chapters for the readers and hoped they like it. Apparently she went with her mother to go work on a ranch and can't feel her feet anymore. She also blamed you for not being able to post a double chapter.**

**Twilight-kun: (Wide eyed) You got all that from a mumble?**

**Gerry-sama: (Big grin) You learn things when you have kids, and they try to talk while eating.**

**Twilight-kun: (Mumbles) Old man…**

**Gerry-sama: I heard that!**

**Twilight-kun: Okay, before I end up dead or missing… Enjoy the next chapter Ruroni-chan worked very hard on it. So Read, Review, and Enjoy!!! (Runs)

* * *

**

Kenshin stopped by the clinic early the next day. He walked into Hiraru's room with Megumi and a small bag. "Hiraru-dono, are you ready to go?" He asked happily.

Hiraru was on her back again, and she looked at Kenshin, "Go where?"

"Out! I thought you might like to get some fresh air." He smiled, "Megumi-dono agreed that it would help your spirits. She'll help you get dressed. I hope you don't mind, but I went through your things. I found a very pretty kimono. I thought you might like to wear that rather than a hospital robe, or the blood covered clothes we brought you here in."

Hiraru blinked at him, and with some trouble sat up, "What are you talking about Kenshin? I can't walk with my feet like this!" She gestured to the two lumps that were under the comforter.

"You would not walk," Kenshin said, "I would carry you out to Katsu and he would carry you around town. It will be good exercise for him, since we haven't been able to get him to leave the clinic in a week."

Hiraru blinked, "Thank… you… I think…"

"All right," He clapped, "Then it's settled. Megumi-dono, I'll be outside saddling Hiraru-dono's horse." He bowed and trotted out of the room.

"Is he running a fever?" Hiraru asked Megumi once he'd left.

"Ken-san is quiet fine. It's you we're worried about." Megumi raised an eyebrow at her, "Now, you are going with Ken-san, so let's make you presentable."

After twenty minutes of complaining, arguing, and fighting, Megumi finally managed to put Hiraru in the kimono, with her broken arm in a matching sling made out of the tuck-sash. Pleased with herself, Megumi got Kenshin, and he came back in to carry Hiraru out. Hiraru wrapped her arms tightly around Kenshin's neck as he picked her up, "You better be careful…"

"It's all right Hiraru-dono, I won't let you get hurt," Kenshin reassured her.

"I'm not worried about you letting me get hurt." Hiraru grimaced, "I don't like not having my feet under me…"

Kenshin couldn't help it, he chuckled, and out of respect quickly brought Hiraru outside, where she pulled herself onto Katsu.

"So where are we going?" Hiraru asked, once she was seated, uncomfortably, sidesaddle in an astride saddle.

"Oh, I just thought we'd wander the town… I do have some errands I need to complete, I hope you don't mind coming with me." Kenshin said, taking the reins, "Having company does tend to make outings more fun."

"Why didn't Kaoru or Yahiko come with you?" Hiraru asked, as he led the way out of the clinic and into the busy streets of Tokyo.

"I asked them not to," Kenshin said nonchalantly, "I thought you might like to get out of the clinic… We can all only stand so much time on bed rest."

"Thank you," Hiraru said softly, happy to be outside under the sun again.

Kenshin smiled to himself, and pretended not to hear. They continued to walk down the streets in a seemingly random direction, with a destination only Kenshin knew, sharing polite bits of conversation. This continued until Hiraru almost seemed back to normal, then she noticed the growingly familiar streets. "Kenshin?"

"Yes, Hiraru-dono?" He asked, a bright smile on his face.

"Where exactly are we going?" Her discomfort was loud and clear in Kenshin's ears.

"Oh, I needed to check on some deliveries, and some other things…" Kenshin said carefully, sidestepping the question. Hiraru became very quite, but Kenshin kept up a one sided conversation. That is until they reached the Toma lumber yard. "Now stay here," Kenshin said letting the reins drop to the ground so Katsu would be ground tied, "I'm going to go have a word with the foreman."

Kenshin walked off, leaving Hiraru mostly stranded on Katsu's back. She sat there keeping her eyes on the ground, trying not to draw attention. In the end it was Katsu that drew the unwanted attention. "HEY, LOOK!" Someone yelled, from the yard, "IT'S KATSU!" Men started jogging up the incline the work house was on, and where Hiraru was sitting on Katsu.

The man that had called out stopped at the top of the incline, "Who are you?" Other men where right behind him.

Hiraru looked at him wide eyed, he didn't recognize her. All at the same time she felt relieved and disappointed. She turned away, not able to face him anymore, and gave him a good view of her profile. Hiraru could hear the shock in his next question, "Hiraru-san?"

Hiraru turned her head away from him a little more trying to get Katsu to walk away, but the horse was confused by the one sided directions and only sidestepped.

"Hiraru, it is you," the worker said. "What happened to your arm?"

Hiraru kept her eyes averted, hoping he would get the point, but more men had started to gather, most of them recognizing her.

"Hiraru?" The man reached out, and less then gently gripped her foot.

Hiraru bit off a curse and nearly fell off Katsu trying to get away from the pain that raced up her leg.

"Oh Kami!" the man swore, "Are you all right? Hiraru-san what's happened to you?"

Hiraru looked at him, a false smile on her face. She laughed weakly, "Oh, nothing, I'll be all right."

Another man flanked her other side, patting Katsu's shoulder, "That's what I call some prime bullshit, Hiraru. Or should we call you Lady Hiraru?" He mimicked a very bad western bow.

The other men laughed and somehow Hiraru laughed with them, "I'm the same person I was three weeks ago."

"Yeah, right," the shortest said, from Katsu's head, "The Hiraru we know didn't wear a kimono, or sit on Katsu all day while the rest of us work our asses off."

Hiraru shot him a glare, "The Hiraru you know would have kicked your ass to France for that comment, but obviously I can't! I've got a broken arm, asshole!"

The man smiled, "The Hiraru we know wouldn't have let that stop…him."

"Kiss my ass," Hiraru stuck her chin up, "I can't even fucking walk!"

That stopped the chuckles that where spreading, the first man stepped forward carefully, not touching her feet. "Why? What happened to you? Why are you in a kimono? We thought you were trying to be a guy."

Hiraru suddenly found Katsu's mane very interesting, "Well, the thing is… I've kind of lied to you for the past few months… I'm actually a girl."

Kyo stepped next to the first man, "No shit, I knew that the first time you laughed a one of Saku's jokes, and I mean really laughed. I've got four sisters, Hiraru. If I can't tell a boy apart from a girl, well, I'd probably have been beaten to a pulp and left to die in some alleyway. Now how about you tell your brothers at Toma, what happened?"

Hiraru looked around at the concerned faces, "All of you knew?"

The short man laughed again, "Most of us had a good idea after Rai saw you soaking your happi in the creek. Now stop avoiding the question, you know we won't let you leave until you've told us how you got hurt."

Hiraru made something up off the top of her head, "I was fixing a roof and lost my balance."

Rai raised an eyebrow, "Then explain what happened to your feet?"

She swallowed, "I tried to stop myself from falling all the way off and got splinters in my feet."

Saku snorted, "Give us the truth."

She sighed, "All right, I got beaten and tortured for three days, got glass and steel shards in my feet, and nearly got raped to retrieve my father's stolen swords from a psycho general who cut off my father's head."

There was a very drawn out pause and then they all started breaking out into laughter. "That's a good one," the short one said. "I've never heard that before. If you don't want to tell us, fine, no biggy," He shrugged.

Kyo stepped very close and pulled on her sleeve until her ear was the same height as his mouth, "I believe you."

Hiraru looked at him, surprised, before Ruri started yelling at them to get back to work. Toma, the owner of the lumber yard, came up to her with Kenshin as the others dispersed. "Visiting with friends I see," He smiled at her. He was a little heavy, with glasses and a retreating hairline, but he was a good person, that's why Hiraru had kept working for him. "Good for you," He patted her knee, "I'm happy you finally decided to open up to us. I was starting to wonder how you'd look in a kimono."

Hiraru's jaw dropped, "You knew too?"

"I may be mostly blind, Hiraru-chan," He said adjusting his glasses, "But I've got three daughters, and help raise my eight nieces. You never fooled me for a minute. I wanted to ask you, but I figured since you didn't cause any problems I'd let you tell us the truth when you were ready." He smiled warmly at her.

"Hiraru-dono," Kenshin said, drawing attention back to the present. "You'll never believe this, but Toma-san has agreed to call in a favor and have the roof finished by a friend for no charge."

Hiraru looked from Kenshin to Toma. "Why?" She asked bluntly.

"Well, with all the work you've done," Toma scratched his head in an embarrassed way, "We owe you more than you owe us. So I thought, since you've always refused money, this would be a good way to settle debts. Besides, Himura-san told me you won't be able to finish the dojo's roof for another few months, and the rainy season will be here by then…"

Hiraru laughed, giving him her best smile, "Thank you Toma-san, you have no idea how much this helps me."

Toma smiled back at her, "Just let us keep seeing that bright smile of yours Hiraru-chan."

* * *

Hiraru waved as the lumber yard and the workers who'd stopped to wave disappeared behind a corner. Kenshin had excused them, saying there were other errands, and led Hiraru and Katsu away. Once the lumber yard was completely out of sight, Hiraru straightened in the saddle; she rode silently, a small smile on her face, remembering what Toma had said.

Hiraru watched the back of Kenshin's head, "Kenshin?"

"Yes, Hiraru-dono?" He replied over his shoulder, the same goofy smile on his face.

Hiraru looked at him sadly, "How many more of those 'errands' am I going to have to make with you?"

"Oh," Kenshin laughed, "Not too many, This one needs to pick up some rice, and grain for Katsu-san, and I've been wondering if I can get something repaired… So only two more stops."

"Will those be as painful as the last was?"

Kenshin stopped and looked up at Hiraru, "Hiraru-dono, the truth is only as painful as you make it, and you need to tell those who have worried about you the truth. But if it's truly that painful, I'll take you back to the clinic and let you rest."

Hiraru searched his face, not sure what she was looking for. Finally, "Let's finish this, Kenshin, before I lose heart."

They stopped at the grain shop next, which was not as impressive. The shop owner said little as his wife cooed over Hiraru, telling her how worried they had been and asking why she'd never told them she was a girl. Then just as Kenshin and Hiraru were leaving, he looked up at her, "I expect to see you deliver my grain as soon as you're well."

Hiraru smiled at that, it was the closest thing to praise he'd ever give out. But by the time they reached the Smith's she was worried again…

* * *

**Twilight-kun: (Still running from Gerry-sama, trips over Ruroni-chan) OHMIGOSH!!! RURONI-CHAN'S DIED!!!!**

**Gerry-sama: (stops and pokes Ruroni-chan with a stick. Ruroni-chan kicks Gerry-sama still asleep) Nope… She just passed out… and she has excellent aim… for someone passed out cold…**

**Ruroni-chan: (mumbles something)**

**Twilight-kun: (Looks to Gerry-sama) What did she say?**

**Gerry-sama: (Fixes suit) Something I wouldn't repeat exactly no matter how much money you gave me… But she, basically, told us to remind the readers to review, and told us to leave her alone…**


	25. Hiraru and the smithguru

**Ruroni-chan: Yeah!!! New chapter!!!**

**Twilight-kun: Kindly kiss off and die!**

**Gerry-sama: I second that.**

**Ruroni-chan: What's wrong with you two?**

**Gerry-sama: Have you ever tried to edit you're chapters? It's a pain in the ass!**

**Ruroni-chan: So what got your panties in a bunch, Twilight-kun?**

**Twilight-kun: Work. Now, make one more sexual joke at me and I'll turn your head backwards.**

**Ruroni-chan: O---kay… (Backs up a step) Since Twilight-kun and Gerry-sama seem to have sticks up their backsides, I'm just going to let you readers see the next chapter, while I try and make them… more… presentable… So read, review and enjoy.

* * *

**

Kenshin had picked her up off of Katsu and made her sit on a plain, wooden bench in the doorway of the smithy while he went next door to pick up some things. Katsu was just two feet away, relaxed as Smith-sama checked his hooves and shoes. Hiraru felt as though even with his eyes on Katsu's hooves, Smith-sama was watching her like a hawk. It was a foolish feeling, Smith-sama wasn't watching her at all, in fact he hadn't even glanced at her. He was acting as though she weren't even there.

Hiraru opened her mouth to say something, but Smith-sama spoke first, his voice low and calm, like he was talking to a skittish horse, "It's a good thing you brought Katsu in." He continued to clean the gelding's right hind hoof, "He's got so much mud in his frogs and covering the rest that some got under the shoe. It's a quick fix, but I'm going to go ahead and replace them and trim his feet."

Hiraru blinked at the broad back, as the calm voice continued, "I used to check his feet every time you came in, so I know he's due for some new shoes, but the condition of his feet…." He tisked, "Someone hasn't been cleaning his feet, after working him in mud and a lot of turned up soil. You should have told your friend to look after him better."

Smith-sama stood straight, wiping sweat from his forehead, "Hand me the nippers." He held out a hand expectantly, and Hiraru quickly replied by pulling out something that looked like a giant set of medieval tongs and handing them to him grips first. He took them, placing them in the back of his leather belt and picked the hoof back up. With practiced ease he removed the nails, putting each into a pouch on the belt, and tossed the shoes into the junk corner. He then used the hoof knife from his belt to remove the grown part of the hoof, which too went in the junk corner, but in half an hour it would be gone because dogs loved to chew on them.

"File," He ordered, holding out a hand again. Hiraru complied more out of habit than anything else. He smoothed the hoof flat again and then released it, moving to the other hind leg, "So what did you want to talk about?"

Hiraru took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, "Do you hate me?"

The question hung in the air as Smith-sama removed the metal shoe. He answered as he switched tools, "That's a difficult question, but one that I can bluntly answer. No."

"Then why won't you look at me?" Hiraru countered, too embarrassed to look at him.

"I'm doing a job, you know this is how I work," He said, filing the hoof. Once finished he let it go, and leaned against Katsu's hindquarters, "And maybe, I'm disappointed."

Hiraru looked at him, he wasn't facing her. He moved to the front feet without looking in her direction. "I'm sorry," She said in the same quiet voice, "I didn't want to lie, but I thought you wouldn't hire me if you knew I was a girl."

"That's not why I'm disappointed," Smith-sama said as he started working on Katsu's front feet. "I'm disappointed that you went off for three weeks and when you came back you couldn't walk, you look like you let someone beat you up, and your arm is in a cast. In what way do you think your being hurt is going to help me?"

Hiraru blinked at him, "So you're not upset that I didn't tell you I was a girl?"

"You know, when you've got something on your mind, Hiraru-chan," He said, throwing a shoe into the junk pile, "You let your whole body relax. Even if you're chopping wood there's a difference in the way you hold yourself. In my line of work, knowing the subtle changes in a body can mean the difference between a sale and a kick in the head. So yeah, I noticed that you weren't quite what you let others believe you are, but then again, the way I see it, you never told me you were a boy, and you never said you were a girl either. You told me what I needed to know; your name, age, how hard you worked, and how you wanted to be paid. Everything else was none of my business. Besides, who says a girl can't work just as hard as a boy?" He paused, waiting for an answer.

"Most men," Hiraru said without really thinking.

Smith-sama glanced at her, "Well, it's a good thing I'm not most men, huh?"

"I suppose…" Hiraru blushed.

Smith-sama sighed, "Hiraru-chan, you worked hard for me, you never asked for a break, and you never asked for empathy. When you asked for aide, I did what I could to help you without coddling you, which is what I thought you wanted. Now, you've come back to me, after… an illness, and you want me to be angry at you? I can do that if you really want me to. I can yell at you until the neighbors come over to see why I'm whooping and howling, but I just don't think that's very practical."

Hiraru blinked at him wondering what he was getting at.

"The way I see it," He continued as he moved on to the last hoof, "You're already angry enough at yourself, for you and the rest of the world. Quite frankly, I don't see the point in adding my anger to yours. As my father said when I did something wrong and knew it was wrong, 'you're already beating yourself up, you don't need me beating you up too.'"

"Your father must have been a good man," Hiraru said, trying to picture her own father in something other than his uniform, and failing.

"He was as good as I can only hope to be," Smith-sama said, checking to make sure he'd picked the proper size shoe for Katsu. He let out a long breath and he picked Katsu's back foot up between his knees, "Millie is pregnant, this one will be our third."

Hiraru smiled, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," He replied, seemingly out of habit, "I'm hoping this one will be a girl. You know I brought my oldest up here last Friday. I was hoping you'd come in so I could teach him about how to properly handle a skittish horse."

Hiraru blinked, "Katsu isn't skittish."

"I was talking about you," He said, a grin barely visible on his lips, "Horses are humans that over think things. Getting horses to trust you can be just as difficult as getting a human to trust you." Smith-sama pointed his hammer at her, "Getting you to trust someone takes a lot more than a soothing voice and a handful of oats. You're like a wild horse that follows lone humans around. When we don't want you, or when we don't notice, you're there, waiting to be useful, but the minute we need you you're gone like the wind, hoping someone will need you enough to come looking for you."

Hiraru blushed looking away, she wasn't sure if Smith-sama was giving her a complement or insulting her.

"So do you want to tell me what's really bothering you, or would you rather I stop talking and let you think?" He asked, "After all I'm the loyal kind, who will always be in the same place as long as people need me."

Hiraru sighed, and decided to tell him about her argument with Sano. When she was finished, he was also done with Katsu's feet. He sat down on the bench next to her, "Sounds like, to me, that this Sagara guy might be confused. You wanted someone to come looking for you when you got hurt, he did, but then in return he wanted you to open up to him. You didn't. You were so unsettled about being hurt by these people, and so afraid of what he would do, you pushed him away. I think he just gave up like you did."

Hiraru looked at him. "But I didn't want him to come, I asked… My uncle… to keep him away." He looked at her, one eyebrow raised. She looked away, "…If that's true, what should I do? I mean I told him I never wanted to see him again…"

"This is where you come to a crossroads," Smith-sama said, standing up and dusting his pants off, "You have two choices, one leads to only a few paths; that one would be easy to take. The other leads to many options, all of which are your choice and your choice alone. I can tell you what these crossroads are, but I can't help you walk them. Is that what you'd like me to do?" He turned his head questioning her with a single, calm look.

"Yes," Hiraru said, after a short paused, "Please."

"All right," He began checking Katsu's tack, "You can avoid him for the rest of your stay in Tokyo." That earned his back a glare. "Or you can make the first move to, if not fix, at least repair what's been damaged. No matter what you do your relationship with this man is never going to be the same, but it's better than leaving it in broken shards to let other people walk through." He faced her again, leaning against Katsu lightly, "What you do is up to you, but you should know no matter what you do there will be repercussions later on in your life."

They stared at each other for several minutes, Smith-sama waiting, and Hiraru trying to make sense of what he'd said. Finally he straightened and turned back to the smithy, "It doesn't matter to me what you do, just make sure when you leave Tokyo to come tell me you're leaving. You never know, someday I may want to visit you at your home with Millie and the children."

Hiraru smiled at his back, "And I would welcome you into my home with open arms. Blessings to you and your family; may your wife give safe birth to a healthy, happy little girl."

Smith-sama looked at her over his shoulder, his eyebrow raised, "Thank you, Priestess. May you find happiness in your path of life. Himura-san," He called out loudly, "These two are ready to leave, if you've heard enough."

Kenshin ducked his head into the smithy, laughing lightly and scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

**

* * *

Ruroni-chan: Will Hiraru leave Tokyo? Will she never speak to Sano again? Will this story end in a happily ever after? Well don't look at me, I don't know. I'm just the writer. Right guys?**

**Twilight-kun and Gerry-sama tied up in the corner, gaged.**

**Ruroni-chan: Well it looks like the boys agree with me… So remember to review!!! I post faster the more you review!!! (Waves) Bye! Review!! Bye!!!**


	26. Sagaras in the newspaper

**Ruroni-Chan: READERS!!!! I'm so sorry about not posting last week… It seems **_**someone**_** never mentioned that they didn't have this chapter (Glares daggers at Gerry-sama)**

**Twilight-kun: Ruroni!! Are you going to use your sparklers?**

**Ruroni-chan: Of course I am! Take one and I'll beat you into a bloody pulp!!!**

**Gerry-sama: I don't know why I agreed to buy those for you…**

**Twilight-kun: It's tradition!!!**

**Ruroni-chan: The Japanese always light fireworks during the summer!!!**

**Gerry-sama: You know I would have liked it more if you had said it was for the fourth of July…**

**Ruroni-chan: Oh…. right… Anyways readers. Here's the long awaited chapter, I know it's short, but your all going to love the next one. Remember to Read, Review and enjoy!!!

* * *

**

Hiraru sat carefully at the table, cutting vegetables for Kaoru. It had been four weeks since the last time she'd seen Sano, and she'd been released from the clinic two weeks ago, with orders to stay off her feet as much as possible and special slippers that put two inches of padding between her and the ground. She had worn kimono since coming back, causing Yahiko to look at her oddly, but Kaoru had risen at the chance of having another female to talk with about girly things. Kenshin either hadn't noticed one way or another, or had pretended not to notice; he was outside doing the laundry. Kaoru was in the kitchen beginning dinner, soon she'd come for the vegetables. Hiraru finished chopping the vegtables, and moved to the porch to watch as Kenshin tried to keep the clothes clean as men stirred up dirt around him, going up and down ladders. The roof repairs were almost finished; they were just replacing the ceramic tiles. Meaning they'd be done this afternoon. Yahiko chose that moment to come running in, jumping over Kenshin in his hurry, and kicking the redhead in his crimson locks.

Hiraru suppressed a laugh, but only so that it was a chuckle instead. "What's the hurry Yahiko-kun?" She said in good humor.

"Haru! There's a letter for you in the mail! And you've got to see the paper!" He slid on the porch until he was sitting next to her. Strangely enough picking up the name had been the easiest thing for him about welcoming her back

"Alright, if it's that important go get Kaoru," She said as she took the mail and newspaper from him. It was obvious the paper had already been read by someone. "Kenshin! Mail's here," She called as Yahiko disappeared into the house.

Hiraru placed the mail next to her and looked over the paper. There was nothing of importance on the front page, she began to search through the rest of it as Kenshin sighed and gave up trying to do the laundry then. He brought both dirty and clean clothes over and set them on the porch, though you couldn't really tell which was which. He looked at Hiraru when he heard a strangled noise come from the girl. "Hiraru-dono?"

Hiraru had paled, her hands clutched the paper, and Kenshin had a feeling she'd be trembling if her knuckles weren't white from trying to hold the paper. Kaoru joined them then, "Hiraru-chan?"

"'_Once respected government official, General Ikeda Toshimi has been tried and convicted for the kidnapping and torture of an undercover police officer. When officers went searching for said agent at Ikeda's manor, they found numerous artifacts that were once thought missing for all time. The artifacts are being returned to their owners. Within those found were the swords of several Meiji heroes, names have not been released. As Ikeda was moved from his prison cell in the police station to a more permanent prison, he said these words before a police lieutenant silenced him, 'The false army lives, their leader is alive. The Sagaras must be punished for their crimes.' It is believed Ikeda's sanity was lost after learning that his one and only heir, Takashie, was found dead in an alleyway near a bar know for its exchange of illegal drugs. Government officials have ordered Ikeda's other holdings to be researched to make sure they were legally obtained_…'." Hiraru said reading the paper out loud. "Saito said he would keep my family out of the papers…" Her breathing was getting tense.

"Hiraru," Yahiko said, "It's fine. Everyone thinks Ikeda is insane. No one will actually look your family up. And if they do they're only going to find Sano. You said it yourself, your family kept you legal name Kojima."

"Yes, but if they look up Sagara Sozo they'll find that there's no birth records of a samurai by that name, and someone might dig deeper and find the name of Kojima Sozo, my uncle, and that he's dead and that he had a brother, Kojima Shiro. Then it's only a hop and a skip to my brothers," Hiraru worried.

"Relax, Hiraru-dono," Kenshin insisted, "Read your letters first. There's one with Saito's handwriting on it."

Hiraru snatched the paper away from him. Inside was the shortest note Hiraru had ever seen, _Sorry about not keeping Sagara's name out of the news. I made sure the only name anyone would come up with was the rooster head's. He can handle any noisy reporters that come his way. _Hiraru let out a sigh that was heard around the room, and set the note on the table. Yahiko took it up and read it. "Who's Uncle Wolf?" He asked seeing the signature.

Hiraru chuckled. "He's a man with a bad sense of humor. Who's the other letter from?" She asked taking it off the dining table. Instantly she recognized Sozo's hand writing. This letter she also ripped open. She read it to herself, then tucked it into her kimono and stood slowly, "I need to go see Sanosuke. Tomorrow I'll be heading home."

"What?" The other three all did a double take at her.

"That letter was from my youngest brother," She said placing a hand where the letter was tucked. "He says my grandfather is fading, and he's worried that I won't get home in time to see him alive. I have to go home. I have what I came for, but the minute I'm back on the temple grounds, I'll never get to leave again. So I'm going to go apologize to Sano, then I'll come back and pack. I'll try to leave tomorrow morning without waking you." Gingerly she walked towards the door.

"Hiraru, wait," Kaoru turned to the others, "Yahiko, go see Megumi and tell her Hiraru's grandfather is failing in health and we'd like her to come with us to see what she can do for him. Kenshin, you go start packing." She looked back at the other female as the boys quickly left, "Hiraru, let us help you. We'll come with you, traveling back with friends will be better for you than traveling alone."

Hiraru looked at her, shocked by the other woman's actions. Kaoru smiled as she stood, "You're not alone, Hiraru-chan. You don't have to be by yourself anymore."

Hiraru flung her arms around Kaoru, burying her face in the other woman's shoulder. Whatever words were said between the two in that moment are lost to all time, for even I will not write them and break those sisterly bonds.

Eventually Hiraru pulled away, scrubbing her eyes with the sleeve of her kimono. Kaoru smiled, "Now, let Kenshin or Yahiko come with you to see Sano, so you don't go alone."

Hiraru shook her head, "No. Sano will respect me more if I'm by myself. If you could have Kenshin saddle Katsu though, I need to go put on a different kimono." She shared a smile with Kaoru, and the younger woman nodded, going to find Kenshin while Hiraru went to find the kimono she'd worn when she'd gone to meet Tsukioka.

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: Three… Two… One…**

**Gerry-sama, Twilight-kun and Ruroni-chan (all at the same time): HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!!!!**

**Twilight-kun (begins running around with lots of lit sparklers in his hands): WAAHHHOOOOO!!!!!!**

**Ruroni-chan: Twilight-kun! Those had better not be my sparklers!!! (Runs to check her packages)**

**Gerry-sama: Oh… Gre---at… Highly flammable objects in the hands of two immature teenagers… We're all doomed…**

**Ruroni-chan: THOSE _ARE _MY FIREWORKS!!!! TWILIGHT-KUN!!!!!!!**

**Gerry-sama (To readers): Quick! Review then get out of here before those two blow us all up…**


	27. Sagara Sansuke, meet Sagara Hiraru

**Ruroni-chan: Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for, and because I know I'm about to get run over so you all can read it, I'll just let you at it! But remember to Read, Review, and Enjoy!!! (And yes I know it's short.)

* * *

**

Sano grumbled as he walked down the street to his apartment. Why did Tae have to gripe at him every time he went to the Akabeko? His bill wasn't that big after all, and besides he'd pay it… eventually. He paused at the beginning of his street as he saw a horse tied to a tree not far from his long house and then again before opening the door to his apartment. He could smell wood burning and there was the sound of someone moving around inside. He flung the door open. Seated on one of his two cushions was a woman, her back to him. He'd know that back anywhere. "What the hell are you doing here?" He growled.

Hiraru turned to look at him, as she placed a tea cup in front of the other cushion. "Making tea and waiting for you? Where were you?" Her voice was a soft and gentle tone to his harsh and angry one.

"None of your business," He growled, closing his door.

"Alright," She accepted his answered, "Please sit down, there are things we need to discuss."

He glared at her and crossed the room to stand across from her, but refused to sit.

She nodded in acknowledgement of his displeasure.

He stood in silence while she sipped from one of his cups. "Why are you here?" He asked after a long while, "And you better not be drinking my tea."

"I'm not," She replied, "I bought some tea on my way over. How is Tae?"

He glared at her, "Get to your point."

"Alright…" She said placing the tea cup on the ground next to her. She bowed to him. It was low and proper. "Sagara Sanosuke, I must ask for your forgiveness. I am Kojima Hiraru, daughter of Kojima Hiraru, the one you know as Sagara Sozo. I have lied to you for the past six months about who I was and what my purposes were. I know I've done nothing to deserve your forgiveness, but in the name of my father, I beg you to find such forgiveness in your heart."

Sano stared at the woman in front of him. She had spoken gently through her entire speech, her head down, in that bowing pose. Even now she did not move. Sano sat down. He had to. This was almost too much of a shock for his system. "Why are you doing this now?" He found himself saying.

Hiraru looked up at him from her pose, "Because you're the person I need forgiveness from."

Sano snorted, "Why, so you can have a clear conscience?"

"No." Sano looked at her again to find her sitting up studying the tea. "So I can know my old friend Sanosuke forgives me, and remembers what he promised ten years ago."

Sano blushed and turned away, "I didn't promise anything."

"I forgave you that night," She said calmly, "I'm wondering if you can forgive me on this night." She smiled at him, but it was obvious she was sad, "I really am sorry about lying to you Sano. I've thought about this moment long and carefully, and this was just the best way I could think to do things. I'm sorry for every wrong my family did you, I'm sorry I lied to you, and with every fiber of my being, I wish I could change things starting with my father's death. But the past is past, and there's nothing anyone can do to change it. All I can do is try to improve the future. So please, Sano, forgive me."

Sano stared at her for several minutes. Finally he sighed, "So what happened? In the manor I mean."

Hiraru looked at him, and smiled. "Many things, but none I have time to fully explain. I need to get back to the dojo. I'm leaving in the morning," She explained.

Sano stood with her and walked her to the door, "Leaving? Why?"

She smiled up at him. "I've gotten another letter from my brother. I've run out of time. I'm going home tomorrow. They need me…" She looked off in the distance, then snapped back, "Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, and Megumi are coming with me." She laughed, "They won't let me leave without them. I'd be overjoyed if you came too."

Sano sighed, "I'll walk you back to the dojo, it's not safe for a girl to walk these streets this late."

Hiraru chuckled at his expression, and nodded, walking next to him. The feeling of being able to walk with him was like coming up for air after being underwater. She didn't tell him she could only walk short distances and that Katsu was tied down the street, until the two came even with where Katsu was waiting. And then she asked him to walk with her anyway.

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: I'm so sorry this has taken so long… Gerry-sama has been very busy… (Looks over at Gerry-sama)**

**Twilight-kun: (Pokes Gerry-sama with stick) I think he passed out, Ruroni-chan…**

**Gerry-sama: (Has little X's on his eyes, and his mouth is hanging open)**

**Ruroni-chan: (Sweatdrops) Leave him alone, he's done more work this week than you normally do… (Turns back to Readers) Everyone, please review to show Gerry-sama your apprechation…**


	28. The Hiraru's temple

**Ruroni-chan: Hi Readers! Sorry it's been so long since my last post… Live got in the way… Um… You all should really thank my lovely editors for all their hard work, in getting you this chapter.**

**Gerry-sama: (Already working on something else) Just have them send me a thank you note.**

**Twilight-kun: (With college text book) Shut up I'm trying to study.**

**Ruroni-chan: Okay… Let's just go ahead with the chapter… if they're feeling generous later… maybe they'll grace us with a few kind words… I hope…

* * *

**

Hiraru stopped at the entrance of a large gate. She and the Kenshingumi had been traveling for the past week, making good time due to the many people Hiraru managed to beg rides from. The last two days she'd insisted they go on a goat path, saying it was faster than the road. Her feet had healed a lot on the journey, enough that she could walk distances with just her sandals and socks on. Thanks to her visits to the lumber yard, grain store, and smithy she'd been able to afford a new pair of hakama and looked much better in the black and blue kimono/hakama set than she had in the faded blue and cream one.

Sano almost ran over her after her sudden stop, and Kaoru, Kenshin, and Megumi had stopped to look back at her. An hour earlier, she had stopped after they'd gotten back on the road and looked up a tall set of stone steps. This stop had nearly caused Yahiko to fall off Katsu, as he still hadn't figured out how to balance properly and was taking his turn riding the patient animal. Before Kaoru could ask what was wrong she'd started up the steps with a quick 'this way', once again causing a sudden lurch for Yahiko. After the first one hundred steps she'd ordered Yahiko off Katsu, saying it was already hard enough for him, and then continued up.

Now one thousand steps after starting (Yahiko had counted), she stopped in front of the main gate of a large temple. The gates were open, allowing people to come and go, though the group had seen no one on the steps, and there had been no one in the fields they had passed, either. It was easy enough to see inside the main courtyard, where a large group had gathered, their heads bent in prayer as the monks chanted. The buildings themselves were the typical, well cared for buildings one saw in any other temple, just a little bigger than most. The trees surrounding the gate were at full leaf, and appeared to have been left to grow wild, giving ample shade to anyone walking the steps, but the ones inside were still showing full blooms for the late spring, before the rainy season.

Hiraru took a deep breath, drawing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "Welcome to the Temple of Light," She said, a weak smile on her face. "This is where I stop being fun Hiraru, and start being Hiraru-chan the priestess in training. Do me a favor and try not to call me Haru, the monks already make fun of me enough as it is." She sighed, "Get ready for anything, it's been a while since I was home."

She took another deep breath and made that one step forward into the temple's boundary, her head held high and her shoulders back. Kenshin, however, noticed the unhappy way she set her eyes, and the cold mask she tried to place over it. By the time they reached the gathered crowd, the chanting had become much louder, being joined by the voices of others besides the monks'. Hiraru stood at the back edge, flanked by the others, Katsu behind her, Yahiko and Sano on one side, Kenshin, Kaoru, and Megumi on the other.

"What are they doing?" Yahiko asked in a low voice, making an attempt to be respectful.

"It's a prayer," Hiraru said, then listened. "They're asking for the gods' protection, the shrine maiden's safe return… And for the long life of the Hiraru's Guardian… My grandfather… He really is getting worse…" She breathed, before closing her eyes and loudly joining the chant, changing the pitch, as she was the only female voice that could be heard. The other chanters stopped as eyes went to her. Soon a monk poked his head out of the main shrine. The others saw him pale, before he stumbled to get back in. Other monks came to the doors and porch as Hiraru finished the chant. She looked straight at priests, apparent by their robes and red sashes. There were two specific monks that stepped forward, one much younger than the other, both with their heads were covered with a traditional hat but shaved bald. The elder man descended the wooden staircase to the courtyard, followed shortly by the younger one. Gently he put his hand to a farmer's shoulder, and the man moved, others following his example until there was a clear path between the old man and Hiraru.

The priest crossed the ground smoothly and with little hurry, but his gaze never left Hiraru. He stopped five feet from her. "Hiraru-chibi, I see you have yet to change your ways…"

Something similar to a smirk passed over Hiraru's face before she bowed politely, "But I thought it might be nice to add a little femininity to the prayer, Wrinkle Head, oh! I mean Keeper of the Shrine, Priest Taki." She batted her eyelashes at him innocently, "Excuse me, nicknames die hard, wouldn't you agree?"

The priest chuckled, and gave her a respectful bow, "That they do, but you shall always be the 'little light' of this temple to me, allow an old man his pleasures, won't you."

Hiraru sighed dramatically, "Well, since you are Uncle Taki, I suppose there's no harm." She looked over his shoulder at the other priest, "I see you've chosen your successor… Was Uki really the best out of all the monks up for priesthood?" She pouted slightly.

The priest chuckled again, "Even if you believe he was not, he was the choice I made, and the choice of the Keeper line is left to the current Keeper." He raised his eyebrows making a point, "Now is not the time to be suggesting such things, especially in front of guests." He moved so she could see the gathered crowd still on their knees behind him.

Hiraru gave him a look before smiling warmly and stepping forward with a seemingly practiced fanciness. "Blessings be with you," She called out to the courtyard. "Your prayers have come to me through the gifts of the Shrine, and I return at your request. Prayer has ended, may you now go with peace, and your fields grow ripe with this year's gifts." She bowed to the crowd, and they slowly rose to leave, each bowing his or her head at they passed. The children pointing and holding on to their mothers' skirts, wondering who Hiraru was.

The priest smiled brightly at her, "That was very good of you. You are definitely your grandmother's grandchild, though I did doubt it for a moment." He looked up at her from under his raised eyebrows, a practiced look apparently. "Come, this is no place to speak," He gestured broadly and ushered her forward.

"I'm sorry, Taki," She waved a hand apologetically, "We've been traveling all day, and all we'd like to do is go up to the main house and rest. I'd love to speak with you, but I really must see Grandfather, Shiro, and Sozo-chan."

The priest nodded, and bowed to the rest of the group, "Some other time then. Forgive me for taking up your time, travelers."

They all bowed, and Hiraru caught his sleeve before she led the group away, "Oh and Taki? Don't have them ring the bells, those are for when a Hiraru becomes The Hiraru, not for when the Shrine maiden returns."

The priest smiled, "What makes you think we would ring them?"

"Because you did it when Mom brought us here," She said, raising an eyebrow.

The priest laughed out loud, "Alright, Hiraru-chibi." Hiraru took up the forgotten reins of Katsu and led the way deeper into the temple, but the priest called out to the group, "Gentlemen, please, don't cause too much trouble."

Kenshin, Sano, and Yahiko all looked back at the smiling man, wondering what he'd been talking about. The priest just waved, before turning and speaking to the other priest and monks.

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: Yeah, I know… Slow chapter… But the next one is a little better, I hope…**

**Twilight-kun: What? You don't remember?**

**Ruroni-chan: No… Now don't you have some college exam to study for… or work?**

**Twilight-kun: Oh S**t… You're right! (Runs off)**

**Gerry-sama: You just to that to mess with him don't you?**

**Ruroni-chan: (Crosses fingers behind back) No… What would make you say that?**

**Gerry-sama: Whatever… (Goes back to his computer work)**

**Ruroni-chan: Okay everybody… Please remember to REVIEW!!! So the little voices in my head will stop complaining!!!**


	29. Hiraru's Broken, Little Family

**Alright folks after a long awaited absence, I have returned! Unfortunantly, without Twilight-kun. Instead I'd like to introduce my new editor… Mino-chan!**

**(Psst… Wave Mino-chan)**

***Mino-chan waves as she continues to work on next chapters* Your Japanese sucks…**

***Ruroni-Chan pouts* I did pretty good for not speaking it… Any way sorry for being gone so long. Please Read, Review and ENJOY!

* * *

**

Hiraru led the way to the very back of the temple, where there was a plain dirt path with steps held in place by wood timbers. Yahiko groaned at the sight, "Not more stairs."

Hiraru smiled at him, "Be glad the house isn't past 'Heaven's Gate'. This time we're only going up another mile, instead of the two we just made, and this path is easy. If you don't mind getting whacked by branches you _can_ ride Katsu."

Yahiko folded his arms over his chest and pouted, "I think I'll walk."

Hiraru chuckled, "Suit yourself." She continued up the dirt path, the others mostly behind her. After ten minutes of climbing she stopped and gave a signal for everyone else to do the same.

"Hi-…" Kaoru started, but Kenshin put his hand over her mouth. Both Kenshin and Hiraru stood very still stretching their hearing as best they could. The other's tried to listen too, but heard nothing. "What's wrong?" Kaoru whispered.

The forest erupted with a battle cry, and Hiraru moved with more speed than Megumi thought she could. A small figure in green and brown jumped out of tree near Sano, aiming a hand-made Daito at his head. Then Hiraru was between the two. Her good hand picked the Daito out of the figure's hands and one of her feet pushed him back the way he'd come until there was a painful sounding crash.

Hiraru put her foot back on the ground and put the Daito in her sash. She looked in the general direction that pained grunts were coming from, and shook her head. "Stay here," She called over her shoulder as she reluctantly walked into the bush. After a minute they heard her voice, near the grunts of the smaller being. "So, what exactly was that suppose to accomplish? … I mean besides embarrassing yourself in front of my new friends…"

"I was suppose to take out the trespassers," Came the angry reply, "That's why I didn't go to attack you."

"How well did you actually think this plan out?" She asked the smaller figure, who was still out of view, and making pained noises, "I mean, let's think this one out, shall we? I, your sister, am traveling with five other people. Two of whom are women, and one is your age. Out of the other two, one looks like a weakling and the other didn't even notice you, until you made that foolish attack, at least. Also, I have Katsu, who's about as calm as it gets, about traveling with people you've never met, And finally, I'm leading the way…." She paused giving the invisible figure one of her 'how-dumb-are-you' looks, "Now, to me, that sounds like I'm bringing guests up, what exactly went through your pea sized brain?"

"Your arm is broken, you're walking as though your feet hurt- which they never do even when you're bare foot- you aren't shifting your weight the way you use too, and you've got bruises your trying to hide." Was the reply, "I thought they were making you lead the way up to the house so they could rob us blind and sell you and the other women, and that kid."

Hiraru smacked her hand to her face, "Sozo, No one's sold adult slaves dressed this well, ever. How would they get our stuff through the temple without someone noticing, and you still haven't explained how Katsu would be willing for this. I mean come on, he's always known when I was in danger, you really think he'd let that rooster head, and scar face hurt me?" Kenshin felt his world sink a little, Scar face? Sano was about ready to go over there and give Haru a piece of his mind, Rooster head indeed.

The person that must have been Sozo sigh, and mumbled so they couldn't hear, "You're right, I'm sorry."

"Oh! Don't apologize to me. Apologize to the guy who's head you tried to take out," She crossed her arms and looked down at him, trapped in a thorn bush, sighing "Do you want any help?"

"Oh, only as much as I can get," Sozo said giving her an impression of her look.

Hiraru chuckled, "That does nothing for you. You don't have enough practice at it yet." She bent down grabbing him by his shirt and belt, "Ready? One, Two, Three."

Hiraru pulled, and the small figure was seen flying through the air until he landed on his feet on the other side of her. She smiled at the shorter head of dark hair, bushing thorns out of his hair, "It's good to see you, Sozo. I'd give you a hug, but I think you should try to get rid of those thorns first." She chuckled at him, and he started bushing the rest of the thorns out of his clothes, "Come on, I want to introduce you to some people."

As she headed back to the group she had her arm around the shoulders of a dark haired eleven years old. He was an inch or two taller than Yahiko, his thick hair left long and pulled back onto the top of his head in a fuzzy, short ponytail, and his clothes where obviously old, worn out, but well cared for. His eyes were the same color as Hiraru's, but his face didn't have her same innocent smile or curious look. He looked at the Kenshingumi will slight curiosity but mostly mistrust, and his smile was polite but paper thin, and brightened only when looking at Hiraru. "Everyone, this is my baby brother Sozo, Sozo this is Takani Megumi, a doctor, Himura Kenshin, a rurouni, Kamiya Kaoru, she's a sword instructor. That's her student Myojin Yahiko, and the tall one is Sagara Sanosuke, he's basically a bum." Sano glared at her

The boy's eyes narrowed, and he looked at Hiraru, "Sagara?" His polite smile was gone and the mistrust was visible through his entire body.

Hiraru nodded, "He knows, they all do."

Sozo's eyes narrowed again, but this time he nodded, "I see. Do you want me to take Katsu up to the stables ahead of you?"

Hiraru gave him her own polite smile, "No, If Shiro insults my Friends, my stay won't be long. I want to be able to leave quickly if that's the case."

Sozo brought his eyebrows together and tilted his head to one side, "Shiro's not going to let you leave, again."

"Then he better be nice, hadn't he?" She gave him one of Kenshin's fool smiles. Then she turned to the others, "Well if Sozo's attacked us that means we're half way to the main house. Shall we get going again?" She turned and began walking up the dirt path again. Despite Hiraru's easy smile the rest of the walk was made in uncomfortable silence. Even Kaoru didn't dare ask wither of the siblings, what was wrong. The uncomfortable feeling became crushing when they all topped the final rise and found themselves on a stone pathway that led straight to a two story house. A tall man was standing in front of house, sweeping the stones free of dirt. He was easily as tall as Sano, with his hair cut in a long western style, and the beginnings of a goatee on his chin. His dark eyes were fixed on the lot of them, a cold glare keeping his face unwelcoming. Even his plain white and green hakima in its perfect placement seemed to glare at the group.

Sozo cringed under the man's gaze and stepped a little away from them. The man walked over, the broom in one of his hands like he was holding a staff instead of a broom, his eyes never leaving them. "Sozo, go get the stables ready, Katsu will need a clean, warm place to stay," He ordered the young boy without looking at him. Then bowed to the rest of them, "I'm sorry, folks, this is private land. If you're looking for a place to stay there is a path right behind you that will lead you to the temple. The monks are sure to house you for the night."

Sano felt something tick in his cheek. Hiraru reacted before any of them could, "These are my guests, Shiro." Her head was held up, her shoulders back, and her smile gone. It seemed as though she were trying to match him glare for glare "They will be staying with us, here."

"No, Only the family of the Hirarus many stay here. They may stay in the temple if they wish," The taller dark man glared down at the shorter woman.

Hiraru shrugged, "Alright, We'll go stay in the temple grounds tonight and tomorrow we'll head back to the Dojo. It was nice visiting you, Onii-san." She turned on the ball of her foot back towards the path.

The taller man had her arm clamped in his hand before she'd taken a full step forward. His face was pale with anger, "We had a deal, Hiraru. You would dare to break an oath made on Mother's grave?"

Hiraru turned back to look at him stubbornly, "I promised you that if I found Father's swords I would return by my twenty-first birthday. I'm not twenty for another three months, I can leave if I wish to and spend the next fifteen months away from this place. Now release me, Onii-san _dearest._" The way she said 'dearest' sent chills down the other's spines. It was coolly angry, with a touch of venom in the way she pronounced the last syllable.

Shiro's lips thinned, "You would leave without visiting our grandfather, even though you know he's dying?"

"How do you know what I know?" She tilted her head to one side.

Shiro stared at her in shock, his voice gone.

"I told Sozo not to tell you about his letters, or how to get in touch with me," Her voice was cold with anger.

"I… I… I…"

"You had a detective follow me, didn't you?" She asked calmly.

The confidence came back into Shiro's eyes, "Yes, I did, several in fact."

"And how much of Grandfather's money did it cost you?" Her eyes were as cold as her voice.

"If you knew it was Grandfather's money why didn't you let the first one keep up with you? Then it wouldn't have cost us as much." The man replied

Hiraru's hand turned into a fist, "Because my life is my own business and not yours."

"It is my business when you're taking over the shrine. You have responsibilities. You should have been here taking care of them, instead of gallivanting around with a bunch of sword freaks and a muscle bound idiot!" The oldest of the Siblings yelled. Up until then the Kenshingumi had been forgotten.

Hiraru's hand reeled back before his came across her brother's face, "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF MY FRIENDS THAT WAY!" Her voice had nothing but anger in it, and the side of Shiro's face had turned red. "Kenshin and Sano saved my life, Kaoru is the nicest person I've ever met except Mom and Grandmother, Yahiko may be young and stupid but he reminds me of Sozo more than anything else. You have no right to talk about them in such a way, just like grandfather had no right to force Mother to marry Saito-san!"

"HIRARU! SHIRO!" The booming voice stopped both siblings before they could do anything else. Both turned and looked to the door of the house. An old man with white hair was standing there, a cane in hand. It was obvious who Shiro took after, both men had the look of someone who didn't smile often, and both had facial hair, and the same squared shoulders. The man spoke again, this time the frown on his face turning into an understanding smile, "That is enough. Shiro you should not have spoken about our guest as though they were not present. Hiraru, while he did deserve it, a Hiraru finds ways to do things without using violence." He bowed to the Kenshingumi, "Please guests, come in. Any friends of my dear granddaughter are welcomed in my home."

The group exchanged looks and then slowly headed for the door. Hiraru left Shiro's side and made her way over to the older man, "Grandfather, what are you doing out of bed? Sozo said you were very ill…"

The older man laughed and leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead, "Hiraru-chan, you should not believe everything your brother forges in his brother's name."

Hiraru's jaw dropped, and she turned to look at Shiro, "You sent those letters? You forged Sozo's handwriting?"

The old man cupped both sides of Hiraru's face and forced her to look at him, "That's enough. Go take your friends to the main room, I'll deal with your brother and then I'll bring the tea. You can leave Katsu to me, I'll make sure he's tucked in for the night." He smiled at the group again, "Your feet must be killing you, please, come in, sit down, get comfortable." He gestured into the house, and the group smiled back heading inside.

Hiraru closed the front door behind her as she entered last. Kenshin looked at her and saw the confusion and worry. Kaoru smiled and spoke, "Well, your grandfather and younger brother seem nice enough…"

Hiraru gave her best smile, "Well, Sozo is a little shy, but Grandfather can be very kind sometimes. Come on I'll take you to the main room."

The main room was large and comfortable. With a large pile of cushions, in one corner, as though a person would often lay in them without caring how they looked. A table set in the middle of the room, and several odds and ends placed on low tables around the room. Hiraru quickly pulled out six cushions and offered five to the others and was about to sit on the last when Megumi stopped her. "Do you have any medicine in the house?" She asked, "I'd like to take a look at your feet…"

Hiraru nodded, "Sure, I'll go find the medicine box." She stood straight again, opening the screens on one of the walls to a large garden that hadn't been properly tended in a while, but in the far distance, between the trees another Mountain could be seen. "You guys get comfy, If you go to the edge of the trees over there," She was pointing at the trees in front of the mountain, "You can see the village that's in the valley. We didn't pass it because we didn't take the road, but that's the town where most of the villagers from the temple live." A smile pulsed over her face, before she turned and shuffled out of the room.

As soon as she was gone Megumi turned to Kaoru, "I've never seen such ugly relations in such a beautiful place. Did you see how Shiro and Sozo looked at us?"

"Sorry about that," Sozo's voice said surprising everyone but Kenshin. He was walking from one path in the garden to another until he came to the deck, which was just taller than his thighs. "We're not use to visitors all the way up here," He turned around and sat on the edge of the deck, and pulled himself up to take of his sandals. He put them in his coat as he walked over to the cushion Hiraru had pulled out and sat down with his legs crossed. His actions seemed uncomfortable, he even started jiggling his foot. He looked around the room until his eyes fell on Megumi, "So you're a doctor?"

She nodded, "I am."

He looked down at his feet fiddling with the hem of his hakima, "What's wrong with my Onee-san?"

The group blinked at him, "What do you mean?"

"She's hurt… How badly is she hurt?" He pouted, "Where was she hurt?"

Megumi gave him a gentle smile, "She's healed a lot since she was hurt. Right now the worst injuries are her broken arm, her cracked ribs, and a few cuts that haven't finished healing."

Sozo shifted uncomfortably the center of attention, "Who hurt her?"

Kenshin responded to this, "Some very bad people, who are already in jail or are dead."

"I wish could have killed them all," He said, glaring a spot on the floor away from the rest of the group.

Kenshin sighed, "Sozo-san, tell me, what do you want to do with your life?"

The boy blinked at him, confused by the change in subject. He did think about it carefully, "Well… I think I want to become a Lawyer or someone in the government."

Sano looked at him, "Why?"

The boy looked back at him, "Because, so many things are wrong with the current one. I mean I've seen what they've done to the villagers. It's not right. They take away farms that have been in families for years and years, if I was a government official I'd have them work closer with the people. You know, make taxes easier on everyone, make more stable income, that sort of stuff."

Sano, Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi's jaws had dropped. Kaoru turned to Yahiko, "Why can't you think like that?"

Kenshin just chuckled, "Then why do you want to kill someone? Killing is not what's going to fix this government, action, like what you wish to do, will."

Sozo thought about that for a moment then nodded. Hiraru came back into the room, "I found the Medicine box." She held up a wooden box that looked like Megumi's only older.

"And I brought in someone else's" The old man called pushing her further in, so he could come in behind her. He held up Megumi's medicine box, "And Shiro is right behind me with everyone else's stuff."

The young man walked in after Hiraru and her grandfather had moved. A silent part of Sano rejoiced in the forming black eye. He put the bags in a careful pile in one corner of the room and then bowed to Hiraru's grandfather, "I'll finish taking care of Katsu, Grandfather." He turned to the seated people with some plain displeasure, he bowed, "Welcome Guests to the home of the Hiraru. I apologize for my rudeness, earlier. I hope you make yourselves at home while you are here." He stood again, his jaw stiff, turned on his heel, and left the room.

"Tin soldier isn't he?" Yahiko whispered to Sano.

Hiraru's grandfather chuckled, "He's quite upset about this whole affair, but I think he's learned his lesson." He told Hiraru, "I'll go make the tea." He kissed his granddaughter's cheek and disappeared around the corner.

Hiraru scratched the back of her head, her eyes squinted closed, "Ignore Shiro, he's typically this difficult to deal with." She walked around next to Megumi with both medicine boxes and put them in front of her.

Megumi stood before Hiraru could, "Why don't we take care of this elsewhere?"

Hiraru shrugged, "Sure, Sozo, When was the last time my room was cleaned?"

The younger boy looked up at her an eyebrow raised, "When was the last time you were home?"

"Okay, Ehew, You're going to help me fix that later. For now, When was the last time you cleaned your room,"

Sozo raised the other eyebrow, "When was the last time you made me?"

"Nasty, little brother. Tell grandfather we're using his room." She rolled her eyes, and walked with Megumi out of the room.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that. And for those of you who are also Angel Alchemist Fans, I might have found an editor for it. So check back when you can and make sure you REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!**


	30. Hiraru's Grandfather, The last Guardian

**So yeah… Problems with my internet, distractions, and other things have kept me from posting. To my best reviewers… I'M SO SORRY! I'll make a double post to make up for it.

* * *

**

After Megumi cleaned up Hiraru's feet the Kenshingumi was finally able to relax. Her Grandfather, Akira-san, made them feel welcome. He was friendly, telling them jokes and embarrassing stories. When Shiro returned they even managed to make him join the fun, though he frowned as often as he could. Sozo and Yahiko had an amazing amount in common and while it was still light out the two boys went out into the woods, so Yahiko could learn to walk quietly in the forest, and Sozo could pick up a few things about Yahiko's fighting style. The three women ended up going to make dinner, leaving the four men alone in the room. Kenshin eventually just sat on the porch enjoying the evening view, and Akira-san joined him, not saying anything.

Shiro shifted in the corner he was leaning on, as Sano tried to ignore him, and relax after the long journey. Shiro cleared his throat several times, until finally Sano got fed up, "Hey you need the Vixen to take a look down your throat or are you going to let a guy get some rest around here?" He asked tartly, after all, his last memories of this man were not friendly.

Shiro looked at him for a minute then cleared his throat again, "You were one of Sagara Sozo's men?"

Sano crossed his leg, so he could sit up without straining his arm, "Yeah, what of it?"

"He was my father…" Shiro looked away embarrassed then looked back, "What was your position?"

Sano blinked, "I was a Cadet, with my friend. We were the youngest members of the Captain's section."

Shiro glared at him suddenly, "I remember you… You push Hiraru out of a tree… What the hell is she thinking bringing you here?"

Sano snorted

Shiro shot his glare back at the other male in the room, "What was that for?"

"Hiraru and I settled that disagreement ten years ago," Sano said bored and angry with this conversation, "You need to learn to bury the hatchet buddy. Your sister sure did, she asked me to come back when she turned twenty-one and be her 'guardian' whatever that is. She asked me that the night after I pushed her out of the tree."

Shiro's face turned white then red. Maybe this would be fun after all, Sano thought before the man shoved off the wall, "YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH! MY SISTER WOULD SOONER ASK A LUMP OF DIRT TO BE THAT THEN YOU! YOU FILTH BASTARD!" The other man roared, drawing the attention of Kenshin and Akira

"Shiro-" The old man tried to cut in but failed.

"I'M NO BASTARD, YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT! AND MY MOTHER WASN'T A BITCH!" Sano roared back, leaping to his feet to defend his family, something he never expected to do. "I GUESS YOUR SISTER IS JUST A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU, YOU SPOILED RICH BOY!"

"Sano-" Kenshin said trying to calm the tall nineteen year old

The two fighting just got louder, grabbing the front of each other's shirts in preparation to hit one another. They never got a chance because another set of fists collided with their heads, "SANOSUKE, YOU FOOL!" Megumi yelled at him dragging him to his feet, after he'd hit him over the head, "You are a guest here show some respect! NO FIGHTING!"

"ONII-SAN! I' M DISAPPOINTED IN YOU!" Hiraru was shouting at her brother, apparently she wasn't as lenient as Megumi. The bruise on Shiro's face had darkened, it didn't take a genius to figure out she'd punched him. "You have no right to say what I do or what I do not do. You are NOT my guardian, and you are NOT my husband, AND YOU ARE MOST DIFFINENTLY NOT MY FATHER! I don't care if you think you're right or wrong, don't pick a fight with my friends!"

Sano had no choice but to listen to Megumi, he hadn't started the fight, but apparently Shiro thought he had space to fight Hiraru. "How can you call that gutter rat your friend?" The older youth yelled, "He pushed you out of a tree when you were nine! He's got BAD written on his back! He THINKS he's worthy to be YOUR guardian! I'M GOING TO BE YOUR GUARDIAN!"

"I believe that's for me to decide, Onii-san," Hiraru crossed her arms and dropped her voice, but not giving up the fight, "He pushed me out by accident, he has a good reason for the Kanji on his back, and I asked him to be my guardian ten years ago! Weather I choose him or not is up to me. Trust me Onii-san you will not be my guardian, you don't understand enough to be my guardian."

Sano cut in, "Does someone want to tell us what the hell a guardian is?"

Hiraru turned and looked at him a little surprised She softened her expression and went over to where he sat. She knelt down, a smile on her lips, "A guardian is someone from outside the temple whom the Hiraru asks to join her in taking care of the shrine and the path to the heavens. Sometimes they are men, sometimes women, but they are always strong in both body and mind. My grandfather is the last official guardian, he took that title when he married my grandmother. The last three guardians before him were all warriors who came through the town and ended up marrying the Hiraru. That's not expected, but it is what typically happens. Guardians are like the other half of the Hiraru, they are the protectors of the Hiraru, therefore they must be able to do something the Hiraru cannot."

Megumi and Kaoru had been standing nearby listening, entrapped by the story telling voice Hiraru had used, Kaoru's curiosity got the better of her. "What?" She asked, softly not wanting to break whatever spell had brought calm to the room. "What do the Guardians do that the Hirarus can't?"

Hiraru turned and smiled at the younger woman, "They free us. They free us of that which we cannot free ourselves. They break the heavy chain that keeps us tethered, and build a lighter bridge so that we can still have that thing without having to be kept to it."

Megumi spoke next, "What are you chained by."

Hiraru's smile fell, she stood and looked around her, her eyes pausing on Sano and Shiro, "I wonder about that sometimes, you see the Guardian is suppose to figure that part out. I would like to help whoever it will be, but I can't find my problem or a solution to it, that won't break it." She walked towards the kitchen, pulling her polite smile back on, "Come on, I don't want the food to burn."

The other two women exchanged looks and followed Hiraru to the Kitchen. Shiro had stormed out sometime earlier to sweep the garden, and Kenshin and Akira-san moved back to the porch. Sano was left alone in the room. He knew what was binding Hiraru, it was something she was too afraid to break away from. He looked out to the garden, his eyes fixing on the back of Shiro. He wondered how anyone could be expected to break those binds. They were binds even Hiraru didn't want to break.

* * *

Sano woke with a start, he'd had another dream about the Captain's death day. It had been more fire and darkness than he remembered. He sat up slowly trying to remember where he was. That's right, Haru's home. She'd brought them there because she thought her grandfather was ill. He looked around the room, he and Kenshin were staying in Haru's Brother's room, Tatsou's room, Kenshin had done his best to clean the floor and air out the futon. Yahiko was in Sozo's room, the girls' where in Haru's mother's room which they had spent the time after dinner cleaning, and Haru had spent the afternoon cleaning her room so she could sleep in it. Haru had decided letting Kenshin and Sano share Tatsou's room would cause fewer fights than if she split them up and had them share rooms with Akira-san and Shiro.

Sano climbed out of his futon, he'd need to change into a sleeping kimono, now this one was sticky with sweat. He reached for a fresh set of clothes as Kenshin stirred. "Sanosuke? What is it?"

"Nothing, Kenshin," He replied, peeling the sweaty kimono off, "I'm just going to change, and go get some water, go ahead and go back to sleep. I'm fine."

Kenshin watched him for a minute, surprised by the serious tone and soft voice he was using, and then lay back down. Sano finished tucking a clean white sleeping kimono around himself and opened the screen door to the rest of the house. Even though he knew Kenshin had lain down, the ex- Battosai's attention was on him as he left. Carefully he slid the door closed behind him. He walked barefoot down the hall and around a corner. His attention changed when he noticed a light coming from a room at the head of the stairs; Akira-san's room Haru had told them. He tried to move silently closer to the door. He picked up Megumi's voice as he came closer, "Why did you insist on me speaking with you after Hiraru went to sleep?"

"I wanted to make sure she and the boys wouldn't hear," Came Akira's voice. Sano made it to the edge of the door and could peek into the room. Akira-san was kneeling on a cushion in his room, he still wore his hakama, but Megumi was seated across from him in a sleeping kimono. "Now then, what is the truth you did not tell my granddaughter this evening? I'm dying, aren't I?"

Megumi blinked at him, "You knew?"

He smiled that all knowing smile, "An old man knows when his time is coming, however he does not always know when that is. How much longer do I have?"

Megumi looked at her hands, "Maybe a year, maybe less."

Akira-san sighed, "I thought as much."

"If you don't mind…" Megumi shifted, "May I ask why you seem so bothered?"

Akira-san smiled, "If I tell my grandchildren I'm dying, Shiro-chan will pressure Hiraru-chibi into becoming the priestess before she is ready. And because she loves her family and she wishes to do well by us, she will take the ceremony without complaint, and then she will be trapped. That is the last thing she wants."

Megumi tilted her head to one side, "I don't understand…"

"I know, but Sanosuke-san understands. Don't you, young man?" Akira-san said looking to the door. Sano took a deep breath and opened the door the rest of the way. Megumi was more than a little surprised. "I'm glad you decided to join us rather than attempt to disappear."

Sano stepped in, "How did you know I was there?"

Akira-san smiled, "I've had more than one teenager try to sneak by my rooms as though they could slip out. Please, come join us." He gestured to an extra cushion, which had been conventionally left out.

"How do you know what Haru wants and doesn't?" He sat cross legged, his sleeping kimono keeping everything covered, "She seemed pretty uneasy about the whole being here thing, but still she's known she was to be the priestess, and she hasn't said anything about being unhappy here…"

Akira shrugged his shoulders, "I'm the guardian of the last Hiraru. You learn things about them when you live through three of them. My own wife never said what she was feeling, she always kept it to herself in an attempt to keep me from worrying. My daughter was the same way. I did not know she did not love the man I had chosen for her until she disappeared. Hiraru-chibi is more vocal about things that displease her, but she would never think about not being a Hiraru, even if it meant she was leaving behind the other things she loved."

"Okay," Sano sat back crossing his arms, "That I don't follow."

"Hiraru-chibi swore to her mother that she'd become the next in the line," Akira-san explained, "She learned everything there was to learn from her grandmother as quickly as she could, and she made a deal with Shiro-chan so she could go looking for her father's swords. She has given up her new life with her friends," He gestured to the two people sitting in front of him, "To keep those promises, and deals, and to make myself and her grandmother happy. Because that is what is expected of her." Akira looked from one confused face to the other, "Sano-san when you fought with my son-in-law you did what you could to help him, yes?" Sano nodded, "And Megumi-san, when someone comes to you who is sick, you tend to them, do you not?" Megumi nodded, "Why?" The old man asked both of them.

"Because I wanted to help the Captain," Sano said without missing a beat.

"Because I wish to find my family," Megumi said, placing a hand over the front of her kimono.

"Hiraru is on the brink of losing her family," Akira said to the two faces, "I will die soon, even Sozo knows I have little time left, then all she will have is her brothers, and maybe a loved one. If she becomes the Hiraru by choice she will please Shiro, and make Tatsou accept her choice, thus drawing it back to her. Helping it," He insisted, "If she frees herself from the title Hiraru, she gives up the biggest piece of her life, not to mention Shiro and Sozo, because Shiro will disown her. Sano when she told you the legend of the Guardian, you knew what her bind was didn't you?"

Sano swallow, and nodded, casting a nervous glance at Megumi, "Kinda."

Akira nodded as well, "So did I, but it is not my place to help her with it. She sees before her two paths to fix her bind, the two largest ones. It is the job of the guardian to show her the other paths, the ones that are woven from bits and pieces of the other two. When my daughter left, I was blind to her paths, I saw only the one I wished her to take, with Hiraru-chibi I don't have that luxury." He looked at Megumi then Sano, "Megumi-san, Hiraru trusts you with her body, you have been a great friend to her, she would trust the judgment you made, whatever it might be. You could be her Guardian. Sano, Hiraru has known you for ten years, you she trusts with her thoughts. While she doesn't always trust you decisions, she respects them, and she finds solace in your presence, and in speaking with you. You could also be her Guardian."

Megumi looked taken back, "But she trusts Kenshin and Kaoru as well, how do you not know that they are one of her guardians? And what about Yahiko? Sozo? Shiro? That other brother?"

Akira smiled to himself, "Four shall the next generation be. One shall be the Hiraru with confused heart and saddened eyes, but willing all the same. One shall be the traveler, the one with a business man mind but a heart that looks after the Hiraru. The next is a warrior, stubborn as his grandfather, with tradition running through his veins. The final shall be the Scholar, his mind focused on the future, towards the strength of his country, not just his family. So shall the Next generation stand, their lives held together by loss, and thinly tied by love for Hiraru." He looked at the two, "My wife prophesied that before my daughter was even married, I told it to the children when I thought they were ready. Shiro assumed he was the Traveler, because the traveler was mentioned first, and he was the oldest. I saw different. Tatsou was always the adventurer, Sozo the Scholar, and Shiro the warrior. None of them can be Hiraru-chibi's guardian."

"Well then what about Kaoru? Kenshin? Yahiko?" Megumi pressed.

"The red head and the girl are meant for one another. I wish I could live long enough to see their marriage. They could not be the guardian, because they are the other half of each other," Akira smiled, "The boy is not meant to be Hiraru's guardian, they fight far too much, and Hiraru teaches him more than he teaches her."

"But why us?" Sano asked.

Akira smiled again, "When my wife prophesied my grandchildren, I also asked about the next guardian. The reply was simple; it shall be the one the Hiraru asks to step down. At the time I thought my daughter would be the next Hiraru, I didn't realize it would be my granddaughter." He sighed, a frown on his lips, "Hiraru would never ask either of you to be her guardian. In fact I believe she may not choose one at all, she will not last long if she chooses to be the Hiraru without a guardian. I mean this physically. It would kill her."

Megumi paled, but she took a deep breath, "So what? You want us to give up our lives to become some blessed protector of a priestess? I'm a doctor, I have patients back in Tokyo."

Akira bowed his head, "I understand that, which is why I'm not asking either of you to give up anything." Both Sano and Megumi looked at him wide eyed. "I'm asking," he continued after a deep breath, "That you return to Tokyo with Hiraru and not let her return here. The Hiraru is not necessary any more. We no longer guard anything the people still believe in. We are merely reminders of a long gone past. Take my Granddaughter and give her a life. Don't let her loose herself to a damn tradition."

Both young people were speechless. They had expected Akira to ask them to talk Hiraru into staying. Akira stood slowly, "Just think it over. You need not answer today or tomorrow. Let your hearts guide your actions. Now, it is very late the two of you should go back to sleep." He held the sliding door open as the two left, and then closed it promptly.

Megumi and Sano were plunged into the darkness of the hallway. They stood there for a moment, looking into the darkness towards Hiraru's room. "I couldn't do this…" Megumi muttered after several moments.

Sano looked at her, his night vision coming back, "Do what?"

"Give up everything I want just to please my family, or give up my family history to live the life I wanted," She said wrapping her arms around herself.

"I did," Sano said, "I gave up my parents and sister to become a Cadet to the Captain. I never regretted it, but I sometimes think I miss them." He turned at walked towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Megumi asked.

"I got up to get some water," Sano said with a wave over his shoulder, "I'm still thirsty."

* * *

***Fidgts* This has to be an awkward moment or something between those two, or maybe Megumi just rolled her eyes and walked back to her own room. Any way review then read the next chapter!**


	31. Hiraru fights her brother often

**Part 2 of my double post! READ and REVIEW!

* * *

**

Megumi woke up to the sound of metal hitting metal. Kaoru had already woken, dressed, and left, she'd even folded her futon and put it away. Megumi got up and dressed taking her time despite how the sounds of metal hitting metal seemed to speed up. She came down the staircase in only her kimono, her doctor's smock left folded upstairs. Three of the doors downstairs were open; the door to the Kitchen, to the dining room, and to the front area which she had seen the day before.

The back area was completely flat, tiled, and kept amazingly clean. Hiraru, Shiro and Sozo were all out on the squared off area. Sozo was kneeling on the edge watching intently as Hiraru with her broken arm carefully tied to her body, fought with Shiro, one of his arms tied behind his back. Kaoru and Yahiko sat just out of the square watching the two older siblings go at it. Hiraru was using her metal pole, pushing her brother back, despite his own sharpened sword. Hiraru came in with a final attack as Megumi reached Kaoru and Yahiko. A downward slash came at Shiro's head, perfectly in time Shiro brought up his sword. The slash was turned away and Shiro and Hiraru spin past each other attempting to bring up their weapons before the other. Shiro stopped at the same time Hiraru had. It was like watching two people finish a dance.

Shiro held his sword in place at his sister's throat, both of them watching each other. "Yield, I've won."

Hiraru's cold stare turned into a colder smile, "That's where you're wrong." She shifted her shoulder a little, poking him in the ribs with her rod, "If I'd held a sword, you'd be dead, and I'd be dead. This is what we non-perfect humans like to call a tie." She moved the rod to rest on Shiro's blade, and drew back from him slowly to allow the two piece of steel to ring. "May I suggest," She continued, "That you get use to not winning at everything?" She pulled away completely, the steel ringing as she finished pulling the rod across Shiro's sword.

Hiraru turned around and removed her sling as Kaoru, Yahiko and Sozo took the arena. She placed her rod in the belt of her pants and removed her impoverished sling as she walked away. Shiro tried to replace his sword, but was having more difficulties in placing it back into its sheath. Megumi put her hands on her hips as Hiraru walked to the side of the house and leaned in the shadows of the one wall. "I hope you haven't been doing that since you got out of the clinic," She said giving Hiraru a warning glare.

Hiraru didn't react to the glare. She merely looked at the older woman, expressionlessly, "Shiro challenged me, I wanted to remind him that he's not Kami-san, so we worked out a way that we could fight without him having an unfair advantage. I hope it didn't upset you too much."

Megumi blinked at the un-apologetic look and tone of voice. It was like she was talking to someone she hardly knew. Hiraru looked back out on to the arena where Kaoru was supervising a little fight between Yahiko and Sozo, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up, Takani-san."

Megumi was still looking at Hiraru, "I thought we were friendly enough for you to call me Megumi-san."

"You are still my elder, and as far as that goes I will call you Takani-san until you give me permission to do otherwise," Hiraru looked back at Megumi, there was a slightly dead look to her eyes.

It made Megumi shiver despite the warmth of the sun, she quickly changed the subject looking towards the arena, "So where is Kenshin-san, Sano and your grandfather?"

"Kenshin-san and Grandfather are making a late breakfast. Grandfather said last night that he wanted to make us breakfast, but he was tired this morning so we let him sleep in. As for Sano… My guess is he's still asleep." Hiraru's voice kept the calm tone but changed a little as she spoke, going from slightly concerned and gentle, to amused and a little annoyed. "Grandfather will probably make something we can snack on all day since we're eating so late in the morning. This early in the summer we'll have onigiri for lunch and in the afternoon, and then will have a good meal for dinner. Later in the summer we'd have early peaches and plums, and water melon just before the beginning of fall."

Megumi nodded. She opened her mouth so say something, but was interrupted by Akira-san's roar of, "BREAKFAST!"

Sozo and Yahiko stopped in mid-attack and ran for the open door way of the dining room, each pushing past Shiro in their hurry. Shiro called something about manners after them and followed, Kaoru just behind him. Hiraru pushed off the wall and stood next to Megumi, a warm smile on her face, "It's good to see Sozo acting his age for once. Yahiko is a good friend for him."

She then turned and walked toward the house Megumi jogged to catch up so they would walk in together. In the dining area Sozo, Yahiko and Sano had taken up one corner the two younger boys playfully pushing each other around as Sano yawned and scratched the back of his head. Kaoru sat next to Kenshin leaving three places open, two between Shiro and Kaoru and one between Sano and Kenshin. Hiraru took the place next to Shiro as her grandfather came in carrying a plate full of Wa-gashi and took the place nearest the kitchen door. Hiraru gestured to the remaining place for Megumi to take.

Everyone had their fair share of the sweet breakfast, as they finished Hiraru dropped a bomb on the group. "I was thinking to stay until after my twentieth birthday. I had hoped you would stay with me," She looked to the Kenshingumi.

Kenshin smiled, "We could not impose on your family for such a length of time, Hiraru-dono."

Hiraru studied her tea, "I ask you to remain as my extended family. My birthday would not be so wonderful without all of my family." She was silent for a moment, then she smiled at them, "Besides, The townspeople always have a big celebration. There will be more food and fun than the four of us can handle. If there are five strangers in town some of the attention will be deflected."

Sano blinked, he caught the words she wasn't saying, _I don't think I can handle my brother without some support. I want to spend time with them but I'm afraid. Stay with me, please._ He licked his fingers then pretending he didn't care, answered her, "If you keep up the good food, I'll stay, Even if I have to beat your brother senseless daily."

Shiro turned a glare at Sano and the rest of the Kenshingumi stared at him. Megumi spoke first, "Sano, if it hadn't been for that food comment I would have thought you were sick… Listen, Hiraru, I'd love to stay but I have patients back in Tokyo…"

Akira-san interrupted taking a deep drink of tea, "Takani-san, I hate to sound selfish but there are many people in the town that haven't seen a doctor in years. If you'd be so kind I'd like you to give everyone a physical. I do care for my people, but they don't seem to realize a doctor is for more than just when someone gets very sick."

Megumi blinked at him, "Well, ah… Sure, I suppose if I could set up a clinic…"

Akira-san smiled, "I'll ask the monks to make room for you in the temple, it'll be easier for the town folk."

"Kaoru?" Hiraru smiled at the younger woman, "Please, stay here. I could really use someone like you at my side."

Kaoru smiled, "Alright, It's not like the Dojo really has that many students. Kenshin, you'll stay too right?"

The red head nodded, and Yahiko snorted, "I guess that means I have to stay, too."

* * *

**And their stay continues. What could ever happen, next… Well don't look at me, I don't know. I'm just the writer. If you want to find out what happens next, REVIEW!**


	32. Hiraru's Twin

**Well folks, Thanks to the hard work of my editors, Gerry-sama, and Muri-chan You guys get another chapter! Hey… Are you two still alive?**

**Gerry-sama: *Waves dismissive hand* Perfectly fine.**

**Muri-chan: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You must have been trying to kill me or something! Don't give me Five chapters at a time and expect them back the next day.**

**Gerry-sama: Don't be a baby.**

**Muri-chan: OH PLEASE! Not all of us do this full time!**

**Ruroni-Chan: O—K… Well moving on… You guys go ahead and start the chapter and I'll tell you if we need bandages later…

* * *

**

A month had passed and so far, fights had been guarded against. Sano and Shiro had avoided each other, Sozo and Yahiko had basically become attached at the hip and Megumi was comfortably settled into a small room in the temple were each of the villagers came by and were checked out even if they protested they weren't sick. Megumi had learned that some of the younger monks knew about medicine and they often helped her, so she was fairly happy. Hiraru spent most of her time either helping Megumi collect her patients or missing, but no one commented on that. Even Akira-san was helping Kaoru learn new things in the kitchen, and around the house, and Kenshin helped out around the house just like he normally did.

It was half way through the second month, one month before the 'Hiraru's Festival' that things took a sudden and drastic change. A strange man appeared leading his horse up the stairs to the temple, while Megumi was taking care of patients. Megumi and several monks noticed the man, as he stood with a straw hat in front of the main temple. His clothes were the same general blue, well taken-care of Hakama set that Hiraru had worn when they'd first met. They were slightly more worn, but had a look of fitting him better. Only his straw hat and poor sandals looked new. From under his hat Megumi noticed the short black ponytail that ran from the base of his neck.

Carefully the man tied his horse to the railing on one of the side temples and went in. It took Megumi a moment to remember that was the house of the Head Priest. She finished with her last patient and headed back up to the house before the man left. Hiraru was nowhere to be found when Megumi finally got up there. Shiro and Akira-san had been looking for her all over.

Akira-san was asking Megumi if she'd seen the nineteen year old when a horse jumped over a bush and into the front yard. The gelding's rider directed it right at Shiro who had been heading towards the barn to see if Katsu was still there. Megumi recognized the rider right before he launched himself off the horse to tackle Shiro. It was the strange man from the temple.

The man and Shiro tumbled to the ground, wrestling for position. The strange man came out on top, practically sitting on Shiro. He punched Shiro several times before the slightly larger man managed to change position and try to at least defend himself. The man was quicker though. He pulled an eighteen inch rod out of nowhere and slammed it into the side of Shiro's head. This sent the taller man rolling. The strange man launched himself at Shiro, his straw hat left crumpled where he'd been pinned. He dropped the rod and went for Shiro's neck, closing both hands over his air way.

"YOU FILTHY, ASS FACED FUCKER!" The man yelled at Shiro, his voice had a similar ring to Hiraru's but several octaves lower, "YOU LIED!"

Akira-san was trying to pull the man off his grandson without hurting him. By now Kenshin, Sano, Yahiko, and Sozo were running up and Kaoru was standing in the door way to the house. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Akira-san was yelling pulling at the man's wrists.

"STOP IT," Megumi screamed racing to help Akira-san, "YOU'RE KILLING HIM!"

The man turned his angry gaze at Megumi, elbowing Akira-san in the ribs, "THAT'S THE LEAST THIS BASTARD DESERVES!" He turned back to Shiro. Megumi was struck silent by the resemblance between him and Hiraru. "YOU LIED TO HER!" He continued to yell at Shiro, his grip not letting up, "YOU SENT LETTERS IN SOZO'S NAME JUST TO TRAP HER AGAIN! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN A TWO FACE BASTARD!"

"Tatsou…" The voice was soft and came from behind Megumi but caused everyone to freeze. They all turned and looked. Hiraru was standing in the pathway. Her eyes were wide in disbelief and her posture said every unhappy feeling that was passing through her mind. She looked from one man to the other.

"Hiraru…" The man looked at her in surprise, "You actually came… I thought you said you were going to stay in that Dojo until you had to come back here…"

Hiraru's face turned cold, "I changed my mind. I was worried about Grandfather."

The man's hold on Shiro's neck had loosened.

Shiro took advantage of this. He flipped the younger man so that Shiro could begin punching at the strange man. Hiraru's face became angry, "SHIRO!"

She strode across the yard and caught his arm before Shiro could make a third punch. She caught his arm with the forgotten rod and glared at him when he turned. "Hit my brother again, and I'll never let you come back up this mountain. Understand me, Onii-san?" She let her eyebrow rise.

Shiro let out a low growl, but slowly climbed off the other man and stood.

Hiraru looked to the man who was still standing up nursing the beginnings of a black eye, "Tatsou, what are you doing here?"

Tatsou blushed, "I got your letters… And Sozo's. I realized that Sozo never used that sort of formal language with either of us, and I realized the only other person that could have written it was Shiro. I got angry… And when I finished my job I was only a three day ride from here so I came. I just wanted to beat some sense into Shiro. I didn't expect you to be here."

Sano had been listening in on this. He started to chuckle, "You didn't have to do that. Haru's already taken care of that jerk."

Tatsou looked at Sano, they were about the same height. Except for the ponytail at the back of his neck Tatsou was almost the twin of Captain Sagara, same as Hiraru. He was just more expressive then either the captain or Hiraru. Tatsou blinked at Sano for a minute, then his confused expression changed to one of surprise acknowledgement. "I know you…. You're… You're… You're…" A blank expression passed over his face.

"Sanosuke," Hiraru supplied.

"Sanosuke!" Tatsou repeated, "I remember you from that time you came to the house with Captain Sagara. You and your friend were fun."

"Are you going to harp on me for pushing Haru out of the tree too?" Sano asked, having heard it from everyone else so far.

Tatsou blinked, "No… That was so long ago, I figure it doesn't matter anymore. Besides, your captain punished you pretty harshly. Why should the torture continue years after the offense has happened?"

Sano looked back to Hiraru, "Now this brother I like." He shoved his thumb in Tatsou's direction and headed back toward the dining room.

Hiraru smiled and shook her head, "I like him, too." She said in a low tone as Sano passed her. Sano looked back at her, he noticed the slight sag in her shoulders as she sighed, looking from her older brother to her twin. He almost stopped to see if he could give her some sort of support, but she pulled her shoulders back again and put her hands on her hips. "Sozo, take Kichiro to the barn. Give him a rub down and settle him back into his stall," She ordered Sozo.

"But…" Sozo started.

"Just do it, please."

Sozo pouted, "Every time you yell at someone you send me away…"

Hiraru waited until Sozo had taken the horse around the corner before she spoke again. "You two disappoint me," She said. "You haven't seen each other in five years and this is how you act? You two were rolling around in the dirt like a batch of dogs."

Shiro opened his mouth, "It's not like I starte…"

Hiraru's hand came across his face, making a loud smack sound on his cheek, "I don't care if you started that little fight or not! I'm damn tired of the way you treat each other! You're brothers. That means getting into play fights, talking about girls, going out hunting together, seeking each other out when you need help. NOT trying to kill each other!"

The two men exchanged looks, neither of which were kind.

Hiraru sighed, "What's the point? It's not like either of you are going to change. Tatsou, stay for our birthday, please. Shiro, you're not allowed to throw him out, despite what you want. Until then, if either of you starts fighting with the other, I'll disown you both, and never speak to either of you again."

The two looked at Hiraru in shock. Then Shiro turned to glare at Tatsou. Tatsou merely looked to Shiro calmly then back to Hiraru, "I can live with that for the next month."

"Shiro?" Hiraru looked to her older brother.

Shiro snorted, "Fine. I'll try."

"Thank you," Hiraru smiled softly, "Tatsou, dinner will probably be ready within the hour. I suggest you go bath in the river before then. Everyone else shows up in, at least, a semi-state of cleanliness." She turned her back on both of them and headed for the bath house herself.

* * *

**Ruroni-chan: *Pokes stick at Muri-chan* Did you have to use the Volken Sleeper grip on her?**

**Gerry-sama: She was noisy. *Continues to work at computer screen unimpressed***

**Ruroni-chan: *Whispers to readers* I fear my editor… Someone Save me… REVIEW… Gerry-sama won't hurt me if I get good reviews.**


	33. Hiraru's Shrine, Grave and Ancestors

**Alright folks, Remember to thank my hard working editors for me being able to put these out so quickly for you. I want to let you all know that some of the facts of this chapter are actually based on truth. **

**Kojima Shiro's(A.K.A. Captain Sozo Sagara) body (Or what was left of it) eventually was transported to his family's home, and it was buried in a local grave yard. Which is actually how I came up with the idea for this story, and thanks to Character Profiles provided in Ruruoni Kenshin chapters. Learning the history behind parts of my story and the RurKen story was half the fun of writing this.

* * *

**

Sano cursed lightly. He'd been wandering around looking for that stony area Tatsou had told him about. Tatsou had said the paths were straight forward, if you followed any of the paths long enough you'd wind up back at the house. Sano had been going downhill for the first hour, then the path had turned back up hill at a sharp hill face. The stone of the ledge had almost seemed to be cut for stairs but they were a little tall and smashed in some areas. Sano would have worked out at that stone area but it had been such a small area. He was sure the area Tatsou had talked would be much bigger.

Sano looked over his shoulder again, the path behind him was nearly invisible, but he could have followed it back if he'd kept an eye on the path. The path in front of him was easier to follow for some reason, like the path wanted him to move forward rather than back. Besides if he back tracked it would be three hours back towards Hiraru's house, whereas it might just be another hour to the house if he went forward.

The path ahead led around to the next area of trees and brush. Sano stuffed his hands deeper in his pockets and trudged further up the path. When he came around the bend he picked up the sound of chanting. He picked up his pace a little and turned another bend and found himself standing at the edge of a graveyard. There were stone laid paths between each of the rows of graves. The closest to Sano were worn out from years of wind and rain, the wording on their sides nearly invisible, but the copper monk staffs on top of half of them were well cared for and every grave was carefully weeded and recently cleaned. Sano looked closer at one of the stones with a monk's staff on it. The stone read _Nedale Hiraru, age forty-eight, husband of Guardian Nedale Sango, father of Hiraru, Tozo, and Miza, and grandfather of five. May his spirit guide as his body did in life._

The one next to it was for the Hiraru's wife, and the one next to hers was his son Hiraru. It followed the same path; Hiraru, Guardian, Hiraru. None of the other names listed were seen, though there was typically more than one. There was a large shrine like building in the center of the graves it was from there that the chanting was coming.

Sano skirted around the graves, and toward the main path to the building. He passed a five set that surprised him. One was blank, the one to its right was Akira Midori Hiraru, on the other side of hers was Daiki Hiraru neither of the Hirarus had the staffs on them. Sano paused to read what else it said, _Daiki Hiraru, age 20, beloved son and brother. He fought in a war not his own and died before his time. May his sister find strength in his passion; His name lives on._ This was the only place where the Hiraru-Guardian pattern was broken as far as Sano could tell. On the other side of the blank stone was a joint stone it had the names Kojima Hiraru and Kojima Shiro on it. Under the dates it read; _Never did two love each other more, they lived for each other and their four children. May their smiles and wisdom light the paths of those they left behind._

Sano reached down and traced the words Kojima Shiro, remembering Hiraru had said that was the real name of Captain Sagara. She'd told him how some of his men had stolen his body and deliver it to her mother. They must have buried him up here. He looked at the name next to Kojima's, another Hiraru. Sano closed his eyes trying to remember how she'd looked. He remembered her long dark hair, let loose around her shoulder. She'd had dark eyes, that had been cold at first, then as the night had worn on they had steadily warmed until they'd danced at dinner, then turned cold again as the Sekiho had left. She'd had a more feminine curve to her face then Hiraru, but a soft, all-knowing smile that mirrored hers. She'd worn layered Kimono because it had still been cold out, and the color and design of them had been just out of the current style. The Lady had still looked like royalty, and her every gesture had a practiced grace to it, like a dancer.

"She liked you…" Sano's eyes popped open and he looked toward the building to see Hiraru standing three rows away, one hand resting on a head stone. Her hair was on her shoulders just like her mother's had been so many years ago, but it was much shorter. It stood out on the shoulders of her white Kimono against the red Hakama pants. She had a cold expression on her face, completely wrong for her personality. She looked like a painted doll of a shrine maiden. Sano was sure she hadn't been wearing that when she'd left the house this morning.

"After you and… Dad… left she told me…" Hiraru continued. She paused every now and then as though she was having trouble picking her words. Sano had never known her to be like that, "She told me you'd live through the war, Dad saw to that… She also said you'd grow strong… you'd be a fighter… and that you'd meet someone who'd save you from yourself. I don't know what she meant by that, Mom and Grandmother always knew things… things no one else could."

Sano stood straight, "What about you?"

Hiraru shook her head, "I can't see anything special. Grandmother said all the Hirarus had a power, I never showed any signs of power though… No one else in the family has either… The only thing I can do is fight, fix things and…" She shook her head again, "Nevermind… What are you doing up here?"

Sano put his hands in his pockets again, and shrugged, "Got lost. I took this path your brother told me about to go work out and it brought me up here. I was looking for some place out of the way to punch stuff."

Hiraru sighed, "You took the wrong path. The only one that leads to a good even area is ten feet west of the one you took. It's easy to mix them up, sometimes the trees look the same." She smiled ever so slightly, "If you wait a while I can escort you back down to the house, and to the right path if you like?"

Sano grimaced, "Aren't the men suppose to escort the women?"

"Not when the woman is the Hiraru and the man is intruding on the Hirarus' graveyard," Hiraru smirked.

"That's what this place is?" Sano looked around again.

Hiraru looked in the same direction, "Yes, they're all buried here. Over a hundred Hiraru's and their Guardians, There are even a few Hirarus that died before they took the title, or married in my Granduncle's case. This is what lays at the end of 'Heaven's Gate'. Only Hirarus and Guardians are allowed up here… This is where I'll start the ceremony to become the Hiraru. Taki and my guardian-to-be would be my only escorts, then I'd go down to the house and cleanse both my mind and body. Finally under escort of ten monks and both priests, and two maidens chosen by Taki from the town, I'll go down to the main Temple, recite the prayer and oath of the Hiraru, and I'll take my guardian through his, or her, oaths. Then I'll be just like them…"

Sano looked back to her expecting her to say something else. He was surprised by the look on her face. There were confused emotions there, like when she looked at her brothers; longing, unhappiness, grief. It was like she couldn't decide if she wanted to be a Hiraru or drop the name and run. Sano reached out for her shoulder, "Haru…"

She pulled away from him, interrupting, "Come, I want to show you something." She headed straight for the building. It was big enough that she could walk in standing tall. Sano stood at the door. The building wasn't much bigger than the dining room at the house, but there were several sets of screens that made the room smaller. Each of the screens had paintings on them, most weren't very large, except for one or two every other screen. Some had portraits, others just words, one or two had landscapes of the mountain or the view from the mountain.

"What…" Sano looked around amazed, one had what looked like a small family tree.

"It's the Shrine of Light. This is where every member of the Hiraru's family is remembered and honored," Hiraru shuffled through the screens until she found the one she wanted. It was near the back, "This," She pointed to the highest left picture. It was an ink painting of a Monk and a young girl in a kimono. The monk looked only at the girl and the girl hid behind the sleeve of her kimono, "This is the first Hiraru, and his wife. Back then her brother was the first guardian, Here." She pointed to the picture next to it. A man that looked like a Samurai, he was stepping carefully, his spear ready to strike and a set of swords at his side. "Grandmother told me the first Hiraru was a great seer, his power unequaled. He had other powers too; purification, blessings that held for generations, and the power to heal."

She shuffled the screens again, coming to the one closest the door, "This was my Granduncle." She pointed to his picture, a young man with an easy smile. He looked a little like Shiro, his hair pulled back into a topknot. He didn't have the facial hair, and sat against a door way. Despite the sword at his side a song bird ate grain from his hand as the bird's mate fluttered nearby.

"Here's a picture of my Grandmother, and the one next to her is Grandfather in his youth," She gestured to the one next to the other. The woman was releasing flower petals into the wind, a proud and happy smile on her face. Akira-san however walked a path, his sword drawn and a frown on his face. Only the facial hair made him look like Shiro, his hair was pulled back in the same style as the other man's. His look however was angry, guarded. Next to the picture was a poem about the dragon's roar and the din of battle.

"These are great and all, but I'm not much for art," Sano said leaning against the door way.

Hiraru gave him an all-knowing smile, "You might not be, but this one should interest you." She pointed at one near the end. It was the picture of the captain, a smile on his face. "When I visited Tsukiako-san I asked if he had any pictures of… Dad… He told me that he gave you one like that, but I might like to have a one with him smiling. I suggested making one different than yours and he made it with… Dad's eyes open. I hope you don't mind."

Sano shook his head, "I don't mind…" He paused for a minute looking from the picture to Hiraru, "You know you and the Captain have the same eyes…"

He noticed her smile, "Mom always said that… That's her next to him. She was sixteen when Grandfather had that painted." It was almost a younger version of Hiraru. Her hair was pulled back in a low tail with a white, belled cord. She wore nearly the same clothes Hiraru was, except they were more ceremonial, and they flowed behind her, as she danced on the paper. There was even a smile on her painted lips, like she'd never been happier. "It was painted on the anniversary of the Shrine, by the next year she'd disappeared with your… I mean Dad. That anniversary Grandmother got a letter telling her; Mom was pregnant. Grandfather was never happy about that… He wanted that version of Mom to last forever. After all the… Dad was two years older than her, how could he take care of Grandfather's only daughter?..."

"The Captain took care of everyone…" Sano nearly growled.

Hiraru nodded, "At least he tried… Dad would never have been able to convince Grandfather of that. He wanted Saito to marry Mom, she wanted love." Finally Hiraru looked at Sano, "She choose to give up the title of Hiraru for the man she loved… For your captain, and my father." Hiraru looked back to the screen carefully closing it. She leaned her forehead against the frame, "I really wish I could get her advice right now… Hers or Grandmother's."

"Haru… Do you want to be the 'Hiraru'?" Sano asked.

Hiraru looked at him a shocked look on her face, "Sometimes I… I mean I have… I… I Just… I need to change, can you wait outside?"

"Haru…" Sano started.

"No, just wait for me outside. I'll take you down to the house when I'm done." She pushed him out and closed the door.

Sano blinked at the closed wood door. Hiraru was avoiding the question. Was it because she didn't know the answer, or did she not like the answer. She came out of the building a few minutes later, and closed the door behind her, making sure it was locked. She led the way passed the graves letting her fingers run across their sides.

Sano watched her for a while, wondering how he could make up for upsetting her. Finally he just said the first thing that came to mind, "How come you changed clothes while you were up there?"

"I was praying, cleaning up the graves, you know… Taking care of my Duties as the Shrine Maiden," Hiraru shrugged, "I just always put my robes on when I do that."

"So is that where you've been every day?" Sano asked as they reached the stairs.

Hiraru nodded, and watched her step. The stones were steep but wide, Sano had to watch his step too. "You should have seen it before I started working," She smiled a little. "As I told you, only the Hiraru and Guardian are allowed up these steps on normal days. On the death of a passing Hiraru or Guardian any family member can be here. But as I was saying, only the Hiraru and Guardian are allowed, so that leaves my grandfather, the last Guardian, and myself, the next Hiraru. While I was gone Grandfather tried to take care of the graves, but these stairs are hard on his knees. I don't think he was able to come up more than once a month… Only Grandmother's grave was really in good shape. There were lots of weeds to pull, I had to thoroughly wash each grave, and then leave the proper prayers and offerings."

Hiraru smiled again, after a pause, "Then I needed to fix up the shrine of light; a couple of the paintings had to be redrawn, took me hours per picture. I must have gone through nearly every piece of paper Grandfather had, but there's a trick to copying a picture exactly as the Artist made it. Grandmother taught it to me. I also had to fix some of the screens… I've been working on it since we arrived, slower… but when Tatsou arrived… I just wanted to be up there more… In the silence working on something only I could do… You ever feel that way?"

Sano stopped for half a second to look at her before continuing, "Yeah, sometimes… I spent so much time alone after the captain died, that I really couldn't stand to be alone after a while. I was anyway, until I pulled in a few buddies… But when I was looking for a fight… I didn't want my friends with me… I don't know why…"

"May be you didn't feel like they deserved to be part of your fight," Hiraru said softly.

"Nah…" Sano scratched the back of his head, "I beat most of them up before I became friends with them… I even fought Kenshin, or he helped me out in a fight… That's how I met him… But, Ah… I met more of my buds from fighting than anything else… Ya know?"

"Sort of like how you decided you liked me?" Hiraru chuckled softly.

Sano blinked at her then turned away and blushed, "Well, the second time yeah…"

"Liar." Hiraru cat-called, skipping ahead, then turning to face him, "Fighting is in your nature." Sano stopped looking down at her, that all knowing smile on her face, "You fought me the first time you met me, when you tried to beat me up the tree, then there was the time in the tea house, and the one in front of the Dojo. Finally you fought for me, and against me, when you learned I was a girl and the captain's daughter." She counted them off on her fingers, "That's four if you don't count me coming to your apartment, and trying not to fight." She turned her back to him and started down the steps again, Sano followed right after her. If he hadn't he wouldn't have been able hear her say, "May be that's why I trust you… You fight for what you believe in…"

They went down another five steps before either of them spoke. "So you don't like having all your brothers here, do you?" Sano asked.

"I do like being able to see them all after so long," Hiraru started. "It's just I don't like the fact that they argue over every little thing… Tatsou wants me to have a life away from the temple, he feels like I'd be happier free. Shiro wants someone to take over the temple, he wants the honor of it to stay in the family. Sozo couldn't care less what I do about that, he wants me to be happy."

"Yeah, and your grandfather would rather see you happy, surrounded by friends, than here…" Sano mumbled without thinking about it.

Hiraru stopped and Sano had to stop and look back up at her, "Is that true?"

Her expression was so surprised and terrified Sano didn't know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth several times, like a fish, trying to think of what to say.

Hiraru sat down on the step behind her, "Grandfather would let me give up my responsibilities just to be happy?"

Sano watched her then decided to lie, "I don't know… I see the way he smiles when you laugh, and I think he'd rather have you happy than anything else in the world. I could be wrong though."

Hiraru looked at him, her face fell slightly. She stood slowly holding herself like she was cold. She walked down the steps until she was on the same one as him and looked up at him. "Sano…" She started, and then paused her mouth open, an unsure look on her face.

She paused so long Sanosuke responded, "What, Haru?"

She closed her mouth and looked down the hill then back at him, giving him a half hearted smile, "It's nothing, never mind." She started down the stairs again, "Come on. We're half way down and we've still got to get cleaned up before dinner."

Sano jogged a little to catch up, "You know you've really lost a lot of weight the past few weeks, you've got Megumi on all of us to get you to eat a lot more."

Hiraru laughed, "What is she threatening to shove food down my throat?"

"Not yet, but I wouldn't suggest it to her," Sano put his hands in his pockets, "Seriously though, how come you're not eating?"

Hiraru shrugged, "It's probably just the stress of living in the house with so many hostile emotions, especially since their coming from my brothers, aimed at each other but about me. That house wasn't meant to hold ten people, much less so many teenagers… It's just too tight, that's why I have to get away sometimes."

Sano sighed, "Fine just next time try to eat some more and take a lunch with you when you leave. That'll keep the fox lady from hitting and yelling so much…" He grimaced.

Hiraru just chuckled.

* * *

**Sano's afraid of Megumi! He might be dumb, but he's not that stupid. Well I hope you all continue to REVIEW, because that's what makes me what to post. So Get to it! Press the REVIEW button… Press it… You know you want to.**


	34. Hiraru's Festival

**Sorry for taking so long to post the next chapter, but like I keep telling you all, if you review, I remember to post So with no further comment, the next chapter.

* * *

**

The day of the festival was surprisingly cheerful. It was held all day on the temple grounds. Mothers and children came early. The children joined others in an area just for them, then their mothers went back down to the village to work further. Only the farmer families would stay and work in their fields for half a day. The rest of the families came later in the morning, having slept in on this festival day. Several monks helped entertain the small children while older ones ran around playing the festival games and eating the festival snacks the monks gave away for free. The richer parents wandered through the temple grounds, some watching the puppet plays and others looking at the different stalls, or went to the prayers in the temple, some even wandered the temple gardens. Each member of the village families wore their finest.

Everyone from the house dressed up. Yahiko, and Sozo were both the same size so Sozo loaned the other boy one of his nicer kimono. Kenshin was given one from Akira-san. Kaoru and Megumi were both loaned kimono that had once been Hiraru's mother's. Sano was the only one who didn't know where his kimono and Hakama set had come from. They'd been left in his room that morning. It was a dark red set. The kimono was red brown but the over coat left for him had a red lining, and the Hakama was coal black. On the back of the over coat was a small 'bad' symbol carefully stitched on in red silk thread. It was like the set was meant for him. There was even a set of white socks that fit his large feet and a white under kimono.

Akira-san told them breakfast would be in the temple, and he ended up having to ride Katsu down. Hiraru, Tatsou and Shiro didn't join the others on the trip down. According to Akira-san Hiraru had gone up the Path of Heaven to pay her respects before coming to the festival. Shiro's hakama had somehow gotten lost and he was left behind to look for it. Only Tatsou was unaccountable, he'd been missing when Sano had woken up. So Sozo led Katsu, and left him tied up near the main temple.

Two hours later Sano had eaten and wandered into the main temple. There were only ten monks at a time in the large room, the rest out taking care of different booths. In the back were a few villagers, but it was the person at the very front that interested him. Bowing on her knees was a woman in a red and white kimono set. If Sano hadn't seen her grave he would have thought it was Haru's mother. The woman had her long hair tied back with a white belled cord, and her pure white kimono stood out next to all the darker robes of the monks and the bright colors of the villagers.

The prayers ended and the woman stood and turned around. Haru slowly walked out, stopping to say something to each monk she passed. As she got closer Sano's jaw dropped at the detail on her kimono. The ivory kimono was patterned with snow white feathers on her sleeves and across her back and chest. The pants were dark red so heavily patterned with scarlet flowers you almost couldn't see the dark red. Sano could barely make out the snow white Tabi on her feet, and the black wood sandals she pulled on.

She smiled at him as she exited the temple, "If you keep your mouth open like that something might fly in."

She chuckled as Sano snapped his jaw close, "How… You're hair… Where did you… That kimono set…"

"I'm wearing a wig," Hiraru smiled, "The people expect their Hiraru to be unrealistic. Mom's hair wasn't even this long, and grandmother only grew her hair this long after it started to gray." She flipped the tail so that it swayed wildly down near her knees. "I only wear it when I need to impress someone, or I have a ceremony here to attend. I'm glad you like the kimono. Remember that painting I showed you? These were Mom's ceremonial robes, I inherited them. Mom was wearing these when grandfather had that painting made. They were a little short… Had to be taken out, but they've been worn for twenty generations from the time they are fifteen until the day they become the Hiraru. This is only for a Hiraru that is also a shrine maiden. You should see the set my granduncle wore for ceremonies." She looked at him again, "Dad's hakama looks good on you. Did you like the symbol I added to the back?"

Sano blinked, "These were the captain's? You left them for me?"

She chuckled again started down the stairs, Sano followed after her, "Where's Shiro and Tatsou?" She asked, "They're the only ones I haven't seen."

Sano shrugged, "Shiro couldn't find his good Hakama when we left, Don't know where he is now."

Hiraru chuckled, "I bet Tatsou had something to do with that. What about him? Where is he?"

Sano shrugged again, "He was gone before I woke up. I haven't seen him either."

"If I know Tatsou the way I think I know my twin," Hiraru put her finger to her chin, "He's not that far away, probably leaving havoc and chaos behind in his wake." She smiled and waved as a set of children ran passed.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders and a hand landed on Sano's, "Come on Haru, I don't always leave havoc and chaos behind." There was a sudden bang from another part of the temple grounds, and what sounded like Shiro yelling, "I do however like to leave some fire crackers behind," Tatsou chuckled evilly, "You know me I'm a harmless prankster."

Hiraru raised her eyebrow at the cloud of smoke, "Harmless?"

"Alright, it was mostly a smoke bomb," Tatsou leaned heavily on her, "I promise however it was not intended to hurt anyone, Haru."

Hiraru chuckled, "Not you too… I thought you at least would call me Hiraru."

"Haru suits you better," Tatsou smiled at his sister, "It makes you smile." He released her shoulders and took her hand, "Come on there's a set of partner races that are begging for us to beat those village brats." As the two jogged away Sano noticed Tatsou's Hakama and kimono. He wore the same ivory kimono as Hiraru, but his was patterned with snow white dragons that flew up one sleeve and wound its way up his back on over his other shoulder, then was trying to claw its way up his other sleeve. His pants were sky blue with outlines of tiny, ice blue flowers so clustered that sometimes you couldn't tell they were flowers. Sano wondered if those were the clothes Hiraru's Granduncle had worn.

The better part of the festival went well.

* * *

"No!" Sano walked into the temple as Hiraru slammed her palm onto the straw mat, "Absolutely not!"

Shiro continued to watch Hiraru, but Akira-san looked up to where Sano was standing. The priest, Taki was pacing behind them both. Slowly Akira stood and walked around his fighting Granddaughter and Grandson. He stood next to Sano trying to usher him out, "I'm sorry, Sanosuke, If you want to talk to Hiraru-chibi you'll have to wait. Go stand with Katsu…She'll be out there later."

Sano looked over his shoulder, Hiraru was basically yelling at Shiro. "I'm not just going to let you take my last year of freedom!"

Akira pulled Sano further away, "Please, Just go, wait by Katsu."

Sano looked to the older man and nodded. He was leaning against the gelding when Hiraru came storming out of the temple, her wig missing. She was walking in just her tabi towards Katsu.

Muttering about stupid men, she walked right past him and pulled Katsu's reins loose, and gathering them to climb on. Sano held on to Katsu's reins and looked up at her as she pulled herself onto the horse. "Haru?" He asked.

"Let go, Sano," Hiraru glared at him, "Let go or climb on, if you don't you're going to get hurt."

Sano looked back at the temple, Shiro and Taki were hurrying around the temple. "Where are you going?" He asked trying to figure out what had happened.

"Anywhere that isn't here." She insisted tightening her hold on Katsu's reins. Sano reached up putting his hand on the front of the saddle, and shoving his foot into the stirrup. He barely pulled himself up before Hiraru urged Katsu into a run out of the Temple grounds. Sano nearly fell off as Katsu jumped over a bush and off a three foot cliff. He clung to Hiraru, slipping from side to side on Katsu's hind quarters.

* * *

**Well, Hiraru's pissed off, a rare event… I wonder why… You'll have to review if you want to find out.**


	35. Hiraru's Emotion's rise to the surface

**So… where did we leave off last time? Oh, yeah, Hiraru just got into a big argument, and ran off with Sano in tow. Where ever could she be planning to go?**

**Guess you'll just have to read and find out. **

**Oh, and Thank you, S () and Ms. Krys. You two are the reason I am posting. I frequently forget to post the next chapter, but getting reviews reminds me, so hear you go, just for you two.**

**

* * *

**

Finally Hiraru slowed Katsu having him walking quickly downward. It was twenty minutes after the mad run that she finally pulled Katsu to a stop. "We're here," She said softly.

Sano scooted back and slid off Katsu's butt. Hiraru climbed of next, and started pulling Katsu's gear off. They were in a small valley that had a tall waterfall. It was surprising. The water itself made at least a five foot wide curtain, falling from nearly thirty feet up. It pooled into a large pond that had no river running from it. The rock face that bordered the waterfall was broken into semi-cliffs that supported small trees and wide bushes that looked like they were falling off. The forest around it had grown tall and wild shielding the amazing waterfall from the rest of the world. The grass and foliage went nearly to the edge of the lake. Hiraru had finished unsaddling Katsu by the time Sano had finished looking around and she'd hidden the tack under a bush.

Sano watched as she walked right to the edge of the pond. Her shoulders stiff in anger, and her hands balled into fists at her side. After a minute of staring at the pond breathing heavily she let out a scream. Katsu and Sano both jumped in surprise. The birds that had before been sitting in the trees took flight Hiraru took another deep breath and screamed again, bending over until she was literally doubled over. Sano edged over to her, "Haru…" He reached out and touched her shoulder lightly.

She spun and punched at him. Sano leapt back, "What the hell?" He yelled at her, "What did I do?"

Hiraru didn't answer, he could see how her mind was clouded with anger. She attacked at him, but her heavy ceremonial clothes kept getting in the way. After a while Sano stopped dodging her half-blind attacks and just blocked them, using a technique he'd seen her using. He saw her starting to tire and let one punch fly through his defenses. He turned letting her hit him dead on in the face.

The second her fist came in complete contact with his cheek she stopped. Her eyes had grown wide and she was watching him like he was some sort of monster. Slowly she removed her hand, and watched as she brought it down and stared at it. Disbelieve was visible on her face; Disbelieve and fear.

"I…" Hiraru said not looking back at him, "I thought… You could have blocked it… you should have… I couldn't have hit you, not even on my best day…" Finally she looked up at him, terrified that she'd hurt him, "Why didn't you block that one?"

Sano reached up and whipped the side of his face with his sleeve, "You needed to hit me. If you didn't hit someone you would have kept going until you couldn't move."

Hiraru blinked at him, her eyes wide, "I don't…"

"You're angry," He said walking away from her and going to the pool. He squatted down and took a gulp of water then spat it out, rinsing what little blood she had caused out. He'd bit his lip when she'd hit him, it wasn't her fault. He stayed there, watching the blood thin then disappear, "I've never seen you that angry. You always bottled your emotions, like no one should ever see them. Your family really brings out your emotions."

Hiraru walked over next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees, "They always bring out the worst in everyone. It wasn't like this, when Grandma was here. Sure there was fighting, but not like this. Tatsou and Shiro argued, but they always made up, and the next day Shiro was pulling Tatsou out of some mess he'd made. It did get a little worse when mom died, but after Grandma died… everything went wrong…"

Sano turned watching her, she seemed so different than she had before. Her eyes and face were sad, but not weepy sad, angry sad.

"Shiro started obsessing about this vision Grandma had before we were even born," She shook her head, "And Tatsou, he kept talking about how being the Hiraru had killed Mom and Grandma. I tried to keep the peace, be that pillar Mom and Grandma had been but they wouldn't listen. No matter what I did, they just didn't listen."

She buried her face in the knees of her pants, "Finally I just couldn't take it. Tatsou said that if we stayed here, Shiro would be the death of us all. He begged me to come with him, but I couldn't forget. I couldn't forget my promise; the promise I made to Mom, and then Grandma." She turned her face and looked at him, "For the first time in my life, I lied. I told him to go ahead of me, I'd follow, when he got us someplace to live, and I told him I'd bring Sozo with me." She smiled but it wasn't happy, "So he left. I… I stayed, and Shiro said if Tatsou ever came back he'd kill him. I never told them I'd promised Tatsou I'd go after him. I think after four years though he probably figured it out."

She stood, looking out over the pool, "He sent presents to all of us, except Shiro. He'd send letters, weekly. The monks hid them from Shiro for me. Whenever he could, he'd go through the village, sometimes he'd even come up to the temple. Taki told me he'd always ask if Taki would go get me… He always just wanted to know if I was doing alright. When I left, I left a way for Taki to send Tatsou's letters to me, a messenger. Actually it was a messenger who knew someone, who knew someone, who knew someone, who knew where I was."

Sano stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "So is that why you were angry? Because of Shiro and Tatsou? Because they were fighting?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm so used to that. I can't stand it, but that's not what I'm upset."

"Then why are you upset?"

She looked from the pool to the bushes, then after a minute she started pulling at her sash.

Sano felt himself blush as she stepped out of her hakama pants and started pulling off her kimono, "Haru what the hell are you doing!" He turned away, "I know you're a girl, you don't need to prove it!"

Hiraru laughed at him, "I'm taking off my clothes to go swimming. Don't worry, I have a wrap and a skirt on underneath."

After a second he turned to look. Sure enough Hiraru stood in all her glory, white bandages covering her breasts down to the bottom of her rip cage, a knee length skirt, split on either side covered her hips from just under her belly button down. He found himself blushing again, she had perfect skin; unmarred, slightly tanned but not overly so, and at the same time, not pale white. She had long legs, Sano had always noticed that, but he hadn't taken in how beautifully they connected to her hips. She had stomach muscles visible with her standing there straight. And her strong shoulders looked perfect, thrown back and revealing her perfectly sized breasts.

She looked at him and laughed again at his gapping mouth and bright red face, "Come on." She smirked at him, "The water is always perfect." Carefully, her feet now missing the Tabi, she walked into the water. When it got to her mid-thigh she turned back to him and grinned evilly. She looked even more beautiful than before, the skirt now floating around her in the water. She was a water spirit, bathed in the sun and standing in the nearly still water. "Come on," She backed up a little further, "It's too hot to sit next to the water and not climb in."

Sano watched as she pushed off into the water, giving him a great view of her stomach and chest. Sano quickly stood and pulled off his own hakama, he'd worn his white pants underneath, so he wasn't in his loin cloth as he wadded out into the water. Hiraru had been right. It wasn't too cold, nor was it too hot. The term perfect slipped into his head, of course Hiraru had laid the ground work for it.

* * *

**Where on earth could I be going with this… Mmmm…. I wonder? Review if you want to fine out.**


	36. The Hiraru's Truth

**Hi everybody. I'm posing another chapter, thanks to the reviews I've gotten from you guys. I'm going to keep posting as long as I have edited chapters. I hope you guys keep Reading, Reviewing, and enjoying my work.

* * *

**

They swam for an hour, Hiraru eventually climbing halfway up the cliff side then diving into the pond. Once finished Hiraru led the way all the way to the top of the cliff and they both lay out in the sun, on a pure white and flat stone.

Hiraru was dozing when Sano sat up and looked at her. "You never answered me," He said, leaning against another rock nearby.

Hiraru peaked at him with one half-lidded eye, and asked lazily, "I didn't answer what?"

"Why are you this upset?" He asked.

Hiraru opened both eyes and after a second sat up. She looked out over the cliff, it was an amazing view. Sano couldn't make out anything but trees, and glimpses of a dirt road weaving back and forth. Finally Hiraru sighed, "Grandpa is dying. He told Shiro last night. This morning, when Shiro finally came down, he spoke to Taki. They planned my priestess ceremony. It's tomorrow."

Sano blinked at her, "What?"

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked at him, "As of tomorrow evening, I'll be the Hiraru."

"Do you want to be?" He asked.

Hiraru tilted her head to one side, "I… I don't know." She looked away, "I've promised I'd become the next one, I promised both Mom and Grandma, but in the past six months… The past six months I've been with you guys; You and Kenshin, and Kaoru, Yahiko, and Megumi. I was so happy. I've never been that happy here."

"So you don't want to be the Hiraru?" Sano pressed the issue.

"I…" Hiraru seemed to have difficulty finding her words, "I've never pictured myself as anything but the Hiraru. But then again I never thought I'd have to do this until I turned twenty-one. I thought I'd feel ready, but I don't. I also thought I'd be doing this with someone I trusted. I thought I'd have found a Guardian."

"Didn't you ask me to be your Guardian?" Sano asked.

"I asked you when I was eight," She laughed slightly, "I don't expect you to keep it. Besides you never had a chance to answer me."

Sano opened his mouth to say he would protect her, but she spoke before he could, "It doesn't matter anyway. I couldn't ask you to give up your life and be my Guardian." She looked at him her eyes veiled against him, "You have a life, freedom, and a place where you belong, and so do I. I think I was just fooling myself to let myself believe I could avoid my duties."

"Haru…" Sano said slowly, "If you want, we can take you away. Tomorrow before anyone else wakes up, Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, and I can take you and Katsu away. We'll take you both back to the Dojo. You _can_ be free." He insisted.

Hiraru blinked at him her face unguarded for a moment, then just as quickly as that flash of hope pasted over her face she guarded against it, veiling her emotions. She chuckled, it was a hollow sound, "Thanks for trying to make me feel better Sanosuke, but tomorrow I'll be going through the ceremony, not running away. I've done enough running, it's time I started standing." She stood, dusting off her half dry under clothes, "Come on, there's something I want to show you."

She stepped to the edge of the cliff, then with a smile over her shoulder she jumped. Sano was on his feet and at the edge f the cliff in time to see her disappear in a splash. He waited a minute expecting her to come back up but she never did. Finally worry over came him, he stepped to the edge and jumped after her. He hit the water like a ton of bricks. It drove the air out of him. He tried to swim back up, but something was sucking him down. It took several far too long seconds for whatever it was to let him go but finally he was able to swim back towards the surface. He found himself gasping for air at the bank of an underground pool. It started with a four foot tall three foot wide entrance that showed nothing but the back side of the waterfall, and gave off a light from the other side. The pool tapered off following a path deeper into the large cave he now stood in. there was only one ten foot by ten foot area that was just higher than the water.

"This is my hiding place," Hiraru's voice echoed from somewhere in front of him. He looked to find her standing in ankle deep water near the walls of the cave. Her hand was resting on the rock, as she looked up. There were words carved into the walls. They didn't seem to make any sense, completely random; Bird, Flower, Spirit, Love, Hope, Heart were scattered on them.

"What is this?" Sano asked wading out of the deeper water to where she stood.

"When I was little, Mom told me stories about a great bowl that seemed to be unable to hold water that was held by a plate. She said that every Hiraru ever born was told the same story. She said the bowl was somewhere on the Hiraru's mountain. I think she was always trying to encourage me to find this place. I found it right before she died. I told her I found it, and she smiled. I remember because it was the first time she'd really smiled since… Since Dad died. She told me then this was the true place. This is a place were people can't tell lies. Hirarus would come here to meditate, so they could see the truth. They'd also come so they could realized the truth about themselves."

She paused again, reaching up to finger the nearest symbol, "Before a Hiraru could become a true Hiraru, they'd come here, along with the last Hiraru and chisel a symbol into the wall. It was always something that held meaning for the incoming Hiraru. The past Hiraru would go and sit on that stone, while the new Hiraru worked, sometimes it would take hours. Neither Hiraru would ever know what the other Hiraru's symbol was, because there was this unwritten oath. Once the new Hiraru became a true Hiraru, the past Hiraru could never come back here. The true Hiraru's child, the next Hiraru would have to find this place by themselves, then when the time came, parent would come here with child to pass on the place of truth, the meaning of the true Hiraru, then the parent would leave this place in their child's care."

"Is that why you wanted to show it to me?" Sano asked crossing his arms, it was cool in here out of the sun. He could feel the press of things he didn't like. He wanted to leave, soon.

"No…" She turned and looked at him, surprised, "Don't worry you're safe here." Some how the words made him feel better, like the pressure that had been on him was suddenly gone. She turned away as she saw his face relax, "I wanted to take you to this place to ask you to help me. A Hiraru hasn't written on these walls since my Great-grandfather's time. My grandmother did not find this place on her own, because it was her brother who was suppose to be the Hiraru. My great-grandfather brought her here and told her the story and told her to pass it on. He would not allow her to put up a symbol, because it would not be the truth of a Hiraru. It would have been 'war' or 'death', or 'loss'. Those were what my grandmother would have thought, but that's not this truth. My mother found this place but she gave up her title so she never put her own symbol, but she knew the truth."

"What is your truth?" Sano asked leaning against the wall, "What is this help you want?"

Hiraru finally looked at him, Sano could only make out her features in this light, he couldn't see how her eyes searched his face in hopes of finding something specific. "I want you to help me put up my own truth up. But I also want you to promise you won't read the symbol. It will be just another word of truth on these walls just like all these others."

Sano leaned closer to her, "What is your truth?"

Hiraru continued to watch him, "If you help me, and you promise not to read it, I'll tell you before we leave."

Sano nodded, "What do you need me to do?"

"Let me stand on your shoulders."

* * *

**What is Hiraru's Truth? What is she going to tell Sano… You'll just have to review to find out.**


	37. Hiraru's Truth

**So… I know I'm posting quickly, but your reviews compel me to do so, so you know you only have yourselves to fault. And if you guys keep reviewing like you have been, I'll be sure to post as best I can for you.

* * *

**

It took two hours, with Hiraru on Sano's shoulder, for her to tap in the symbols. They were each no bigger than her hand with her fingers spread wide, where many of the others were so big you could read them from twenty or thirty feet away. She'd pulled the chisel and hammer out of the back of her chest bindings, then using Sano's knee, hand and finally shoulder she stepped onto his shoulders. She was no heavier than she'd been four months ago, if anything she was lighter, so Sano had little trouble standing there with her on top. It was odd though, Sano had to keep resisting the idea of looking up. He knew Hiraru would kick him in the face if he did. Finally the tapping stopped, "Done," Hiraru said, "If you'll just let go of my ankles…"

Sano nearly looked up as he stopped supporting her, but quickly looked back down. One minute Hiraru's weight was on her shoulders, then it was just gone. There was a splash behind him and he turned. Hiraru was right behind him, looking at where she'd been working. Sano turned but Hiraru grabbed him first. "Don't," She said, "You promised you wouldn't."

Sano turned back to her and leaned down to her level, "And you promised you'd tell me what your truth was."

Hiraru looked at him, calmly. Then quickly she went forward and put her lips to his. As quickly as she'd come forward she backed away, "Sanosuke…" She backed up until she was hip deep in the water, "The night you came out and apologized to me, I decided to like you. When I saw you again I couldn't believe it… Do you know why I was so afraid to tell you the truth? The truth about who I was?"

Sano just blinked, surprised by the sudden kiss.

"It was because I didn't want you to hate me," She said when he didn't speak, "I could stand the others being angry at me, but you. I couldn't live with that. It was because I'd fallen in love with you. That is my truth to you. Sano, I love you, but I don't think it matters anymore, because soon I'll be stuck here, and you'll be back in Tokyo with the others." She turned her back to him, "We should be heading back to the temple, Everyone will be getting worried. Getting out of here is tricky. It'll be easier if you let me guide you."

Sano rocked on his heels, this was a completely different side of Hiraru. A second ago she'd been telling him she loved him, the next she was like a block of ice. He took several breaths before he walked forward and slipped his hand into hers. She looked at him with that same veiled expression. "Haru…" He started.

"Let's go…" She started forward pulling on his hand.

Sano didn't budge, he pulled on her hand and brought him to her. He trapped her in his arms and pressed his lips to hers, until she relaxed and seemed to be enjoying the kiss. He pulled away, she whimpered, and looked up at him pleading. "I don't hate you, Haru," He said. "I don't know if I love you, but I'd protect you with my life if you'll let me."

Hiraru looked at him pleadingly for another moment then looked away, "We need to get back." She wiggled out of his hold and turned back to the waterfall, "Follow me." She walked around the edge of the hip deep part until she was right in front of the left part of the waterfall. She looked at him, "Come on. This is the tricky part."

Sano joined her. Hiraru grabbed his hand and reached through the waterfall. Her hand found something and she surged forward, pulling Sano after her. Sano never realized how much water there was until he was under it for longer than he thought he could hold his breath. The pull from the waterfall was stronger than him, and he couldn't pull up. The only thing that held him in place was Hiraru's hand. He couldn't feel anything but her hand and the water dragging him down.

They left behind the place of truth, and the truth Haru had chiseled into the wall. It might have been a simply written word, but it had been a difficult word for Hiraru to leave behind. In the dark corner of the bowl shaped cave was the freshly written symbols for Freedom_, Jiyuu._

When Sano broke through the surface, Hiraru pulling at his hand and then his shoulders. He coughed up half the pool, Hiraru patting him on the back. "Breath, cough then breath again."

Sano did as told, then rolled on his back panting, "How did you learn to get out of there?"

Hiraru shrugged, as she wrung out her hair, "I was stuck in there for three hours when I finally found it. That was the only thing that worked." She flung her still wet hair over her shoulder and walked to where she'd left her clothes hanging on a branch. She dug through them for a minute until she found what she was looking for. It was a beaten up kimono, she used it to start drying herself, then her hair.

Sano felt bad about the Kimono, if he remember correctly all the kimono she'd been wearing were heavily detailed. Out of the corner of her eye Hiraru noticed Sano watching the kimono. "Don't worry," She said looking away from him again, "This is my kimono, not my ceremonial robes. I wore it to keep the fine kimono from getting sweaty."

Sano shrugged and stepped behind a bush. He pulled off his white pants and wrung them out, "Those Kimono of yours all have really delicate embroidery on them, Is there some sort of theme?" He asked more to make sure she was still on the other side of the bush than to know.

"Yes." The answer was short and sweet, obviously she had no intention of telling him more, of her own will.

"Really?" He asked, "What is it? The theme I mean."

"Angel." She said.

"Uh?" He poked his head out of the bush to find her unwrapping her chest bandages. He blushed and ducked behind the bush.

"The theme behind the shrine maiden's ceremonial robes is to be a celestial maiden, in other words an Angel." She said, "The feathers represent wings which we gave up to protect the temple. The dragons on Tatsou's stand for the heavenly power behind his sword."

"You've got different robes for tomorrow," Sano said as he pulled his own robes on, his white pants were too wet for him to wear with the Hakama, "Right?"

"Yes."

"What do they stand for?"

Hiraru sighed, "The under robe will be the same as the outer robe I've been wearing today. The next robe will be light blue with light gray embroidery that looks like mist, it will symbolize that I will stand strong like the mountain, cloaked in its mist. The next will be a golden orange, with red oak leaves, to look like fire which my spirit will burn like. The next is light green, with small flying leaves to remind them that I am as mysterious as the forest. Then a royal blue with koi and bubbles to show that I am playful and light hearted for the children and kind to the people. Then a light purple will rest on my shoulders with dark purple flowers, to symbolize the connection I hold with this land and her people. Next a dark red kimono with black leaves to show that like the fall, I bring harvest, a chance at live and hope for the future. The last is a thin gauze that will rest over all this, to remind the people that like the kimono I have many layers and which one I show is up to me." She took another deep breath and Sano picked up the sound of cloth being pulled tight.

He pulled his own socks and straw sandals and stepped out to see her pulling her tabi. Hiraru whistled lightly calling Katsu to her, she pulled his saddle on him. "I had no clue Kimono could mean that much," Sano said leaning on Katsu next to the area she was working in.

"Every action, every piece of cloth, every sound," Hiraru said articulating each word with an action, "holds meaning in the ceremony for the Hiraru. It's like a wedding in that way." She gave a final sigh and checked Katsu's bridle a final time before she swung up, graceful as a breath of air. She offered her hand to Sano, "Ride or walk? If you walk I'll have to leave you in the dust. There's something I have to do before the night festivities can begin."

Sano shrugged and took her arm, scrabbling up behind her, nowhere near as graceful as Hiraru's actions. When he thought he was firmly in place hanging on to the back of Hiraru's saddle he looked over her shoulder, "If I fall off, I'm taking you with me."

She chuckled, it was still a hollow noise, but something was a little more real about it. Hiraru urged Katsu forward, he moved at a smooth pace but Sano's hands when from clutching the saddle to wrapped around Hiraru's waist.

* * *

**Oh… what predicament I'm placing Sano in… *Grins* Don't you just love it? If you do, or don't, TELL ME. I want to know! So REVIEW!**


	38. Hiraru's last chance for escape

**So… Only Ms Krys () reviewed my chapter… And While she's wonderfully supportitive, I wanna hear from the rest of you! EVERYBODY REVIEW! **

**IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY REVIEW!

* * *

**

The thing Hiraru had to do before the real party began was perform a dance. Akira-san explained that it was a sign of respect to the people for the person with the birthday to perform. Sure enough, Tatsou had joined his sister in her performance by playing the flute as she dance. As she became more and more entranced with her performance, a dance to a song about how the wind plays with each of the seasons. In the beginning Hiraru was a budding flower on a spring stem, the fans she waved were the petals. As the music warmed she became a bird soaring on summer winds, then an autumn leaf which twirled and fluttered, lifted on and off the ground. She seemed to like that one the best, as her smile became the widest.

The last part of the dance she was a snow flake, spinning wildly in the gusts of a great blizzard. Finally she made one final twirling leap, and went to her knees, her fans landing perfectly on either side of her but her hands up using her long, full sleeves to cover her turned away face. The music made an instant stop just like her. After a second the gathered crowd cheered loudly, Akira-san watching his granddaughter with a proud smiled. He spoke to Sano just above the sound of the crowd, "She told you Shiro has stepped up her ceremony to tomorrow?"

Sano eyed the man who wasn't looking at him and answered, clapping, "Yes."

"Tonight will be the last chance for you and your friends to get her out of here," Akira said, he sounded nearly angry, "Right after the dinner, the monks will take away her meal, I'll urge her to go use the toilet. Wait outside the back side of the temple with Katsu. I will make sure there are clothes for her in his packs, and gather your things so the lot of you can hide in the forest for the night and head out in the morning."

"She doesn't want to go," Sano said as the monks began play a loud happy song, several young couples separated from the group and joined an apparent common dance.

Akira-san stared wide eye and opened mouthed at the taller man, "What? Why would she wish to stay? She was so happy with you."

Sano crossed his arms and watched as more villagers joined the dance, Kenshin and Kaoru in their midst, "She's resigned herself to keeping this damned promise, she made with your wife and daughter. I said I'd take her away and she thought I was joking. She told me she was going to finally stand up and stop running."

"It's not that I'm not proud of my granddaughter for keeping a promise," Akira-san nearly growled in frustration, "but she's picked a very bad moment to become this prideful. I will tell her I wish for her to go, and that I wish her to be happy. Be waiting." He turned and walked off.

* * *

Sure enough after dinner, Sano and Megumi had explained what was happening to the others, Sano adding in the facts the others didn't know. When he finished they all agreed to wait together. That was where they were standing when Tatsou came storming out of the temple. He drew back his hand and started punching the side of a large tree several feet away from the back garden. When he'd beaten the tree until his knuckles were bloody, he stopped and stormed over to Sano, yelling at him, "SHE JUST ANNOUNCED TO THE ENTIRE TEMPLE AND THE VILLAGE THAT TOMORROW SHE'S BECOMING THE HIIRARU! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TAKE HER AWAY FROM HERE BEFORE THAT SADDISTIC BASTARD COULD POLLUTE HER BRAIN?"

Sano blinked at him, "What?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" Tatsou turned, pacing, then bent over and picked up a large stone and threw it at the tree he'd been hitting. He took several deep breaths before he turned back and spoke slowly from between clinched teeth, "Hiraru announced to the entire room that she will be going up to the Shrine of light to meditate, because tomorrow she would be taking on the official title of Hiraru and she hoped everyone would be there to join her in another celebration after the ceremony." He spat into the bushes looking at each member of the Kenshingumi, "I thought you were her friends. I thought you would have seen what that bastard was doing to her. I thought," He turned his glare even harder at Sano, "You would have had half the brain to hit her over the head and dragged her off this mountain when Shiro started to eye her like a piece of meat, even if she didn't want to go."

Sano growled and moved without thinking. He picked up Tatsou by the front of his robe, "And I would have thought you and your stupid ass brother would get it through your brains that your loving sister hates more than anything in the world is when the two of you fight. I would have thought you would have noticed how she comes so close to crying when you and 'that bastard' start yelling." Sano shoved Tatsou against the side of a nearby pillar, "She loves both of you. She wants both of you to be proud of her. She wants the both of you to be happy with her choices, instead of blaming each other for ruining her."

Sano took several calming breaths, glaring straight back at the other male, "She had problems choosing what to do because she didn't want to make either of you unhappy. She did what she wanted to do, not what you or your bastard brother wanted. I told her I'd take her away, she said she was going to stay and keep her promises."

Tatsou pulled out of his hold, "What about the promise she made me? What about promising to run away with me? What about promising to travel the country?"

Sano continued to glare at him, "She did run away. She did travel the country, just not with you. And unlike you, she came back to her responsibilities. She realized where she was needed, and where she wanted to be. I respect her enough to let her do as she wishes. If you care anything for your sister, you'll stop standing in her way, and you'll help your brother see where the both of you are ruining her happiness. You say all you care about is her happiness. Then I dare you to stand back and look at her. Look at her without thinking about what you want."

Sano turned and led Katsou back up to the house. He ignored the surprised looks of Kenshin, Kaoru and Megumi. Yahiko looked from Sano to Tatsou, finally he sighed and stepped up to Tatsou. "You know," He said, stuffing his hands in his pockets, "Haru is our friend, but sometimes I think we like and respect her more than you and the rest of your family. I mean Sozo adores her, and Akira-sama seems to care at least what she thinks, but you and your brother. You two are just playing who's sword is bigger, and who can control who better. You know the more you try to control someone the more likely they are to hate you for it."

Kenshin put his hand on Yahiko's head, "That's enough…" He told the boy, "Go, this one wishes to talk to Tatsou-san."

The spiky hair boy snorted, but jogged of, going to the night's booths with Kaoru and Megumi. Kenshin turned back to Tatsou after the other three had become obscured with other people. "Tatsou, This one thinks Yahiko is right. So is Sano. Sano sees what you and your older brother do to Hiraru-dono, so do the rest of us, but Sano resents you for it. He likes you, but he cannot stand you for what you do to Haru…"

Kenshin paused as he noticed how Tatsou tightened his fists, in anger. "This one believes Sano thought you would be as great as Captain Sagara. Your sister has already proved she is as kind and honest as the captain. You have shown us something much like Hiraru-dono, but your hate for your older brother mars you in all of our eyes. Have you thought perhaps of what Hiraru wishes? Not just what you and your brother wish? Have you asked her, without pressing her to choose your side?"

Tatsou tightened his fists even more. Kenshin sighed, and turned to walk away. He paused before he'd gone too far, and said without looking at the younger man, "Think about what was said tonight before you do what this one can see you are planning. Acting without thinking could cost you more than you are willing to pay."

* * *

**O.O**

**Kenshin knows something…. (Sorry about the Cliffy Ms. Krys ()…)**

**Unfortunantly… I'm going to be spoiled, and refuse to post a chapter until three different people review. So… no one's going to find out anything until I get reviews.**


	39. Becoming The Hiraru

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS! It seems being spoiled worked, I actually got to hear what you people think! YAY! I want to thank all of you, for reading this far. I also want to apologize for the last cliff hanger, I know it hurt some of you.

* * *

**

Hiraru held her head level, so that the veil Taki had added to her ceremonial costume would continue to remain in place. She smiled gently as she noticed the fourteen year old girl walking next to her. She tried to hold the heavy Banner and brass pole straight up. The poor girl was trying so hard she was shaking. Softly, so that Hiraru's painted lips barely moved she spoke, "Hold your shoulders a bit more back and walk further back on your heels."

The poor girl jumped, making a small squeaking noise.

Hiraru turned her head a little towards her, giving her a small smile, "I had to hold something that heavy when I was younger. It wasn't until I was your age that someone told me to try holding the object with my shoulders back , and not to look down, then I learned how to hold it for hours without ever having problems."

The girl gave her a worried look.

Hiraru just faced forward again, taking the next slow step forward, "Just try it, if it doesn't help, you don't have to continue to do as I've suggested."

The girl shifted, not quiet getting the stance perfect but she seemed more comfortable. The other fourteen year old, on Hiraru's other side shifted too, taking the same stance Hiraru had suggested. The two girls looked like moon princesses in the perfect silver kimonos with little blue flowers decorating the sleeves and edges of the skirts. Hiraru was the goddess they had to stand next to. She had her kimono on perfectly, the first four layers tied with a beautifully decorated obi and the next four left to sit on her shoulders like a high class lady's wedding kimono. Her wig had been let loose from the tail it had been in the day before. It had been washed, combed and carefully placed on her head so the locks framed her face and fell over her shoulders.

Hiraru had always felt a sense of calm when she put on her fine kimono and attended some ceremony, but now she just felt tired. She'd not slept the night before, though she knew Zaki and the other priest had fallen asleep sometime after midnight. She also felt drained. Akira had told her he wished for her to be happy, and if she wished she could slip out the back and never return to the temple. He'd told her, her friends were waiting to take her way. Hiraru had thought about this for a moment then stood, smiling she'd announced to the village that the next day she would become the Hiraru. Shiro had never looked happier, but Hiraru couldn't help but notice how Tatsou had glared at his older brother before storming out. She'd left shortly after to tell, Sano and the others that she was going to stay. She'd heard Sano, and Yahiko's words. She'd spent the night thinking about them. They made her want to cry.

Zaki and Uki paused before beginning the next set of chants, They'd been confused as to why Hiraru had not asked anyone to join her as her guardian, but after the first mention, they'd not brought it up again. Zaki and Uki led the slow precision down the stairs from the Hiraru house hold, to the temple. The walk was slow because they'd all take a step down then pause as a verse was chanted. Hiraru knew this prayer so well, but she was not allowed to join the chant, from the beginning of her meditations until the ceremony she was not allowed to speak any holy words. She felt like a bird that had just been told it was not allowed to fly.

Four other monks surrounded Hiraru one at each corner of her being. Behind her Shiro, Tatsou, and Sozo all followed her grandfather, who carried the sword of the last Hiraru. The blade, made for her granduncle would be broken during the ceremony and then buried with Her grandmother. One of the monks carried her grandfather's swords, She'd not allowed anyone to see her father's swords placed carefully in her obi, under the top four of her kimono.

Only the pressure of the blade at her hip and the weight of her fighting poles felt natural. Everything else felt odd, wrong, out of place. The fear and awe of the girls on either side was not right, she'd never had anyone be afraid of her and at the same time admire her. The priest chanting around her, and at the same time her not joining them was difficult. And the silence of her brothers, they weren't joking, or fighting. They were just following as silent as her. It was out of place, they'd never been this quiet. She could hear Sozo trying to start happy conversation, and failing.

She smiled, thinking of her little brother's smiling face, the happy and worried look of her grandfather. The angry looks Shiro always held, and the way Tatsou had stormed out of the temple turned her smile sad. If this is what she wanted to do, why didn't it feel right?

Finally the procession reached the temple, Hiraru saw Kaoru standing next to Kenshin both of them in another set of fine kimono and for Kenshin a pair of un-patched Hakama. Megumi stood on the other side of Kenshin, and a little behind him, Yahiko in the very front, they were both also dressed nicely. Sano was the one out of place, he was wearing his normal white clothes, the symbol for bad on the back of that coat. Somehow that symbol didn't fit him right now. He didn't look bad, he looked like Sano; good, surprisingly kind, amazingly gentle, and always out of place Sano. She forced a smile onto her lips, making it look as convincing as she could. Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko smiled in return, Kenshin tilted his head to one side, before giving one of his goofy smiles. Sano just narrowed his eyes, his expression not changing.

She turned her attention back to the ceremony. The two girls had hurried forward, placing both of their poles and banners in stands set up for them. They then bowed and backed away to their families. Hiraru glided forward, until she was ten feet from a raised platform where Zaki and Uki now stood, in front of the Shinto icons. She went to her knees gracefully, and bowed to them. Her brothers each did the same behind her as her grandfather joined Zaki on the platform. "Head Priest Zaki, Priest Uki, Allow me Guardian Akira Tatsou, to present my granddaughter, Kojima Hiraru. I present her as the possible next Hiraru."

Zaki nodded, "You carry the blade of honor, used by the last Hiraru and given to her by her brother?"

"I do, Head priest," Akira-san presented the blade to Zaki.

Zaki took it examining the blade, and sheath, "I recognize it for the blade it is, and see that it has not drawn blood since the day Akira Hiraru became the Hiraru, naming you her husband and guardian."

Zaki turned, giving the blade to Uki, and then he looked to Hiraru, "Kojima Hiraru do you have a blade held by a member of your blood family, your brothers, father or grandfather?"

Hiraru bowed lower to him, "Akira Tatsou has given me his blade to use as my honor blade. He is my grandfather, the man who sired my mother, he is my blood family."

The monk holding the sword shuffled forward and showed it to Zaki. Zaki took the blade slowly, drawing it from the sheath. "This sword has seen much bloodshed," Zaki said, "You still hold it as your blade for honor?"

"My grandfather fought proudly with this blade in two wars," Hiraru said, looking up at him, "I am unworthy of the pride, love and greatness in this blade. The fact that my grandfather wishes me to use it honors me. Should the honor that brings not be the honor thought of?"

Zaki smiled, "Well said, Kojima Hiraru." He looked around, "This woman wishes to be accepted as the Hiraru of our shrine, are there three men who know her? Three men who can say she is worthy of this honor?"

Sozo stood stepping forward, "I, Kojima Sozo, her younger brother, know that my sister is kind and a good teacher. I believe she is worthy of the title Hiraru, guide of the people."

Shiro stood and joined him, "I, Kojima Shiro, her older brother, know she is wise and gentle and proud. I believe her worthy of the title Hiraru, hope of the people."

Tatsou was the last to stand, Hiraru could not see him, but he did not step forward. Rather he bowed to them, "I am Kojima Tatsou, the twin brother of Kojima Hiraru. I know my sister. She is everything my brothers have said. She is kind and a good teacher, she is wise, gentle, proud. She is also strong and brave. She fights for what she believes in. I would think her worthy of the title Hiraru light of the people, except the blade of honor she deserves is not the one you hold, Head priest."

* * *

**Oh… Sibling rivalry… what could this mean for Hiraru's future? Review and You'll find out.**


	40. Tatsou fights for Hiraru

**Okay so last time we checked in with Sano and the gang, they were at the Hiraru's ceremony, And Tatsou (Her twin brother) had stated that Haru was not fit to be The Hiraru. What is Haru to do? What will Sano do? Has Tatsou ruined his relationship with his sister?**

**Well, you'll just have to read to find out, won't you. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! It makes me post faster.

* * *

**

Hiraru held her breath, her face falling into turmoil. Her heart was breaking. How could Tatsou say this? The entire temple was in an uproar, Shiro was nearly purple faced, "Tatsou, if you keep this up, I swear I'll kill you."

"Shiro!" Akira barked, "This is a place of peace, you shall harm no one."

Zaki held out his hands, silencing the room, "What is this you speak of, Tatsou, brother of Hiraru?"

"The sword you hold it the blade intended for our mother, the Hiraru that was not." Hiraru heard his voice catch before he swallowed and continued. "That blade's honor was intended for another. My sister should be honored by our father's blade, for it was intended to be given to her, after our father's death. I believe my sister should not take the Title of Hiraru until she has her true blade of honor and can defeat me with it. I challenge her right of honor."

Yahiko turned to Kenshin, "What does that mean?"

Kenshin opened his mouth but Shiro spoke first, "That is a pointless challenge, no one has used it in twenty generations. Hiraru can use any blade given to her. She has no need to fight you with her honor."

"No," Zaki said, his voice calm, "The challenge is made, by one who knows Kojima Hiraru, it must be respected. Hiraru…" The girl looked at him her eyes still wide and scared, "You may ask the one you wish to be your guardian to fight for you once you have your father's blade. But because the challenge was made against your grandfather's blade it can no longer be your blade of honor. You must have your father's sword or the sword of one of your brothers."

"I give her my sword then!" Shiro shouted

"You're sword has never seen a day of battle it knows no honor," Tatsou spat at him.

"Shiro… You're younger brother speaks truth," Akira-san said quietly before Shiro could growl any reply, "Step down, Grandson…"

Hiraru closed her eyes, and bowed to him, hoping he didn't see the tears that ran down her cheeks. "I understand. I will fight my twin with my father's blade, to reclaim my honor. I do not claim a guardian, so I will fight with my own powers." She stood slowly and turned to Tatsou, "Why have you done this? Why do you wish me to fail?"

"I wish to save you from yourself," He said nearly glaring at her, "You know we are evenly matched, no one can win." He gave her a weak smile, "Don't fight, go find Dad's sword and never return."

Hiraru closed her eyes again, drying her tears, "For once I'm not going to do as everyone tells me. I will fight you, Tatsou." She reached up pulling her veil off, "I will fight you with my poles, because I will not cause father's swords to carry blood again."

Tatsou looked at her oddly, "You don't have dad's swords… If you did you would have told me."

"No one needed to know," Hiraru said, she stepped towards him, letting the kimono fall off. Tatsou watched the two swords hanging from her sash. They had been cleaned, the hand guards changed for the real ones. She turned again facing Zaki. She floated forward, and pulled the katana from her obi, "Head priest Zaki, please hold these for me."

Zaki nodded and took them, "Can you fight in those kimono?"

"No," She turned her back to him, "So I won't." She pulled her obi loose and pulled it off, stepping out of the last of her kimono. She was in her hapi and the pants she'd been wearing every day in Tokyo. Her fighting poles placed in the dark blue sash. The last thing she removed was her wig. "I will not fight you in here, Tatsou," She walked past him, "I will be waiting outside. When you are ready, join me."

Sano, Kaoru, Megumi and Yahiko all followed her out, the rest of the room going with her after a moment. Kenshin stepped to Tatsou before he went out. He touched the younger man's shoulder, "Tell me Tatsou-san… Was this worth it? Was challenging her and having her agree to fight you, worth it?"

Tatsou looked at him, "Worth what?"

"Worth her hating you," Kenshin released him and walked outside. Leaving Tatsou the only one in the temple's main room, everyone else had filed outside. Tatsou clinched his fists and gritted his teeth. His sister didn't hate him, he told himself, they could never hate each other.

* * *

Hiraru had pulled her poles together so that they were both the length of a katana, by the time Tatsou walked out of the temple and into the fighting area the people had granted them. She looked at him. Normally she felt joy at seeing him, now she just felt numb. He wasn't carrying his poles, instead her eyes noticed the Katana. She remembered his letter telling her, he'd bought one to use in his jobs that sent him to the mountains. Akira-san had taught them all well, each could use several different lengths of blades, which is what made the poles the best for Hiraru and Tatsou. The ability to change the length of her weapons made her unpredictable, the simple but elegant katana was easier to predict. She knew its arc, and what it could do under the right kind of master.

After her brain told her all this it made a last minute comment, _Tatsou would rather you died then be a Hiraru, He wants you to die or to die himself so you can't be the Hiraru. Is this worth that loss?_ Hiraru swallowed, and spoke to herself, "I've already lost, I'm not afraid."

The two siblings dipped into their guard stances, Akira-san calling the challenge to start. Tatsou charged his sister, Hiraru however did not move. She barely blocked his attack as it came and sent him charging past her. They watched each other for a moment. "I though you learned better than that brother," Hiraru smiled at him, "Make up your mind brother. Do you want to fight me? If you do you'll have to kill me to stop me from becoming a Hiraru."

Tatsou's jaw tightened. He charged again, his attack steadier. Hiraru blocked it again, this time Tatsou shifted and attacked again instead of flying past her. Hiraru was ready for the attack. At her odd angle she screwed her poles together and attacked him with the now staff. He blocked, jumping back. Quickly Hiraru moved with him swinging the staff at his knees. He jumped, landing on the end of the staff, trapping it on the ground. Hiraru's hands unlatched the last two feet of the pole, and she twirled to attack him at the same moment Tatsou brought his sword down to chop at her shoulder.

It looked like an interact dance that only the two knew. Kenshin walked over to Akira-san, "Why are you letting this happen?"

"Because Tatsou needs to learn," He said, "I would rather Shiro be in on this lesson, but only Hiraru can teach them. Only she can show them their faults, she's the only one that they listen to."

Sano growled, "This isn't right."

"It never was," Akira said, "And it's been going on too long. Hiraru needs to finish this; she's making Zaki wonder if she deserves this."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Sano shot him a glare.

"I'm worried about both my grandchildren living through this," Akira looked back at him. "I'm worried about the fact that my granddaughter is fighting the person who knows her best for something she believes in but he doesn't. I worry about them all being happy, but I can't seem to fix that."

There was a sudden gasp from the gathered people. And all three men turned back to the fight. Hiraru stood there, she'd let her poles drop. The sword was a centimeter from her neck. Blood trickled down her neck, turning her happi collar a dark purple, nearly black. Tatsou was staring wide eyed at the tip of the sword. He was perfectly still. He turned his head to the side, as though he wanted to take his eyes off the sword but he couldn't look away. He started to shake, but his hands never moved.

"What's wrong brother?" Hiraru smiled at him, dropping a pole to grip the dull side of the katana, "This is what you wanted, remember." She pulled the sword away from her neck and stepped closer to him, "I told you you'd have to kill me to stop me."

"You should have blocked it…" He said, he sounded sick. And watched the tip of his sword like it might attack someone.

"I decided," She took one slow step after another until she could reach up and touch his cheek, "I have used violence enough for my own gain. I will use it to protect these people. As Kaoru teaches; a weapon is something you use to protect others, not for your own selfish gain."

She threw her other pole away, and walked backwards until she was half a sword length away, "I won't fight you, Tatsou. But as I told you, you'll have to kill me to keep me from becoming the Hiraru. Can you live with that?"

Tatsou backed away, "You hate me…"

"No," She smiled at him, "I'm just tired. I'm tired of fighting you and Shiro about this foolishness. I'm tired of the two of you thinking you can order me and control me."

Tatsou looked at her like she'd lost her mind, "I don't understand…"

"I'm not doing what the two of you say anymore. I'm not going to ask for permission. I'm not going to worry what you and Shiro think about what I do. I'm going to do what I think is best." Hiraru shook her head angrily, after a minute she stopped, smiled and sighed before looking at him. "Now… The only way to stop this is to kill me. So do whatever it is you plan to do." Hiraru raised either arm, showing him she wasn't going to fight, "I won't stop you."

Tatsou gripped his sword tighter, his entire body shaking. Before either of them could move Sano came charging across the open space. His right hand landed hard on the side of Tatsou's face. He sent the darker man flying, "If you touch Hiraru again, I'll kill you!" He barked.

"Sanosuke…" Hiraru balled her fists, "He wasn't going to hurt me. He could barely stand this little cut!" She reached up and touched the still bleeding place on her neck. "Please, don't hit him again."

Sano glared at her, "I promised I'd protect you. If he hurts you again, nothing will stop me from taking off his head with my bare hands."

Hiraru glared right back, "There has been enough violence. Stop this."

Sano growled and crossed his arms, He looked away from her watching Tatsou slowly come to his feet.

* * *

**Oh… Has Sano just admitted something? What will happen now? How will Hiraru handle her brothers' betrayal? Review and I'll let you know as soon as I can.**

**Remember the more you all review the faster I'll post.  
**


	41. Hiraru's Guardian, STEP FORWARD!

**Alright folks to celebrate the reopening of torture chambers everywhere (I mean schools) I am post my last double post. I can't wait to hear all your reviews.

* * *

**

Hiraru knelt in front of Priest Taki again. This time she was still in her hapi and cream pants. They'd gone through the ceremony again, this time Tatsou saying his sister was strong, brave, and knew better than he did how to stand against diversity. Taki took out a beautiful, golden Kimono, with a pattern Sano didn't recognize on it. He placed it over Hiraru's shoulders, the light hit it from the open temple doors. The kimono not only reflected the light but also seemed to give light of its own for a moment. Taki, Uki, and the other monks chanted a prayer which Hiraru led. She used a stone mortar to ring a bronze bowl. The note held as she chanted, her voice almost the same tone, her voice carrying like a bell.

She finished, standing so she stood with Zaki as Uki took Akira Hiraru's sword and asked Akria-san to break it. The steal was placed on a raised rock, and a hammer brought down on the un supported part. The fine steal snapped in two. "The last Hiraru's sword has broken, her reign has ended. May her spirit rest in peace knowing her granddaughter stands in her place," Zaki called. He looked to Hiraru, "Hiraru-dono, you have stood alone throughout this ceremony. Name your Guardian, ask him to step forward. Any man in this room would be honored to be a Guardian."

Young men from around the room stepped forward, "Name me, Hiraru!" They called each trying to be louder than the last. Hiraru smiled at each of them. It was her gentle, polite, priestess smile. Sano clinched his fist. Why couldn't she smile for real, especially on this day, a day that was supposed to be her happiest.

"No," Hiraru said, as the room went silent, "I will not chose any of you…"

"Because I already am her Guardian," Sano said walking forward past the kneeling monks and the Kojima family. He stood in front of the raised platform, and gave her a smirk with a shrug of his shoulder, "I already promised to protect you. I may as well accept the title you asked me to take when we met."

Hiraru went cold, "No. I will not let you be the Guardian."

"Listen to what you're saying, Haru." Sano said, "You told me the truth yesterday. I told you the truth too. I'll protect you, isn't that what a guardian does?"

"There's more to it, young man," Zaki said, "You must stay by her side for the rest of her life. You must care for her body and her heart. You must help her through her hardest times, make her path easy, even if it makes yours harder. You must think of her before yourself. You must carry on her wishes even after her death. You can never leave this temple. You must remain, protecting it, even if the Hiraru is not… even if she is not alive. You must do this until the next Hiraru takes her place. You must do this as Akira Tatsou has. It means you will be alone. Alone but surrounded by many, because if Hiraru-dono dies, your life with be with the dead, but protecting the living."

Hiraru stepped off the platform, standing so she was next to him. She refused to look at him. "Do you understand now? If you become a Guardian, you will be stuck here. Trapped, like a bird in a cage. That's not what you want Sano." Finally she looked up at him, her eyes determined, "That is why I will not accept you as my Guardian. I will accept no one. I will be my own guardian. I will not trap those I care for. The Guardian must care for the Hiraru, so too must the Hiraru care about the Guardian. There is no man in this village I care for more than the one next to him, and I will not trap my friends. I will not accept you. Step back, Sano. Give up and step away."

"So you're asking me to step down?" Sano looked at her

"Yes," Hiraru glared at him.

"Hey, old man," Sano called over his shoulder.

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean you can call me so," Akira said in reply.

"Whatever," Sano snorted, "You said there were oaths the Guardian had to take. What are they?"

"Grandfather, No," Hiraru turned to look at him, "Don't trap another soul here. Don't let him take any oaths." It was a plea.

Akira looked from his daughter, to the young man in his 'Bad' coat, "There is the oath of trust, the oath of life, the oath of protection, and finally the oath of all."

"Okay, so I have to promise I'll give her my trust, I'll give her my life, I'll give her my protection, and I'll give it my all to do this. That sounds easy enough," Sano said.

Akira chuckled, "No, you swear on your true name, that you will keep her trust, you will give up your life for hers, you will protect her with all you are, and that you will give her all that you are. You will swear all that you have and all that you are. It is an oath you must keep, and it is not easy to do so. You must swear it with all your heart, otherwise you will never be able to keep it."

Sano looked at the older man. After a minute he nodded understanding what he was saying. He went down to one knee, at Hiraru's feet, "I, Sagara Sanosuke swear, upon my name that I shall protect you. I will keep your trust, be it your emotions or your secrets. I will give you my life, and let you do with it as you will. Order me and I will obey. I give you and only you, Kojima Hiraru, all that I have and all that I can ever be. I give you my name, to be your guardian."

Hiraru looked at him terrified, she was near tears, "I already told you, NO. I won't accept your oath. I won't let you be trapped here, Sano. I won't let the people I love be trapped here!" She shook her head closing her eyes against the sight of him kneeling, "Stand up! Stand up and walk out of here! Walk out of here and never come back to this mountain! I won't let you be my Guardian!"

"Hiraru-dono," Zaki said softly, "He has already given his oath. Words are the one thing that can never be given back. No matter how much you don't want him to be your Guardian he is. He did not give the exact oath, but it was still an oath, an oath for Guardianship. You can refuse him all you want, if he is approved of by the last guardian he cannot be denied."

Hiraru looked at her grandfather, tears running down her cheeks, "Grandpa… Please… don't let him…"

Akira-san had to look away from her face, "I would let no man other than him be the Guardian. He is perfect for the task."

Sano stood, "Thanks, old man."

"That's Akira-sensei. From now on you are learning to help the Hiraru, in her duties," The older man grinned, it was a terrifying look on his face. "Get ready for hell. I'm going to work you to within an inch of your life."

* * *

_SMACK!_ "HOW COULD YOU!" Hiraru screamed at Sano, a large red mark on his face, "I TOLD YOU I'D NEVER TAKE A GUARDIAN! YOU… YOU JUST IGNORE THAT!" She'd stopped trying to act as Hiraru, putting on a smile and pretending she was overjoyed to have Sanosuke as her Guardian. Her tears had started anew, soon after the group had gotten back to the house.

Sano put a hand to his cheek, it stung, but not as much as that angry face, and the lie she was telling herself. He didn't say anything, just looked at her after a minute he put his hand in his pocket. He reached out with his other hand, grabbing Hiraru's chin and forcing her to look at him, "You're a priestess now, right?"

Hiraru pulled away, slapping his hand like it disgusted her, "So what if I am!"

"Does that mean I have to ask a priest or can you marry us?"

The question shut her up. She stared widely at him. After a second her mouth opened and closed as though she were trying to think of something to say.

Sano rolled his eyes, "Ah, Hell…" He grabbed the side of her head and pulled her towards him, leaning down. His lips closed over hers. Hiraru's eyes widened even more for a minute, and then they closed. She let him pull her deeper into the kiss. The rest of the group stared, Kenshin covering Yahiko's eyes after a second; Tatsou did the same to Sozo, blushing and looking away himself. Finally Sano pulled away, "I promised you yesterday, I'd protect you. I realized last night, after you'd decided to stay, that I had…" he blushed, "That I had fallen in love with you too. I… I can't imagine going back to Tokyo without you." His blush kept getting brighter and brighter, finally he looked away embarrassed by the blush as much as by his words, "I want to marry you, and honestly give my name to you, even if it is your father's name in the first place."

Hiraru blinked at him for a minute. Then she looked as her feet blushing just as Sano was, "I… I…"

Tatsou rolled his eyes, "Oh, just kiss him back already. Even a blind fool can tell you've loved him since the day he went with Dad to fight."

Hiraru blushed brighter, and then she looked up at Sano. She stepped closer, and standing on her tip toes, holding on to his shirt, she put a short kiss on his lips. She backed up then, her face seven shades of red, "If that was a request, then… yes, I'll marry you Sano."

Akira smiled placing his hand on one of his grandsons' shoulders, "I'll go ask Zaki to marry the two of you. The earliest Hiraru can take another oath though is next year so you'll have to wait…"


	42. Hiraru's happiness

**OKAY FOLKS! Here's the last chapter, at the end we'll have comments from our beloved editors telling you all, good bye.

* * *

**

"… And the young man Sanosuke stayed in the temple with Hiraru and her grandfather and Sozo for the next year. The young man's friends went back to Tokyo for that time, returning when the time came. At that time, one month after Hiraru's twenty-first birthday the two of them married, All their friends and what family they had was there. And so the two people lived. The young woman, who'd disguised herself as a young boy, the young man who'd once been a soldier, married and while they did not live happily, for there were plenty of times they fought. The point is they lived, and they lived for each other."

"That story can't be real, Momma." The older child said, from his place with his head on his mother's lap.

"Oh, really? How come?"

"Because Uncle Shiro always says the two of you met at a festival in Tokyo, not in a tea house while Daddy was gambling. He says Daddy was always a respectable man. He also says Auntie Korin worked as a waitress when he met her, he never said anything about her being a tea house hostess" He replied.

The woman laughed, "Your Uncle Shiro always wanted that to be the case…"

"Then what's thee twuth, Mama," The younger said around a finger, her head and shoulders resting against the other side of her mother's lap.

"The truth is your Daddy is the bravest, kindest, most caring person I've ever known and he has given up everything for me. I love him more than anything, and I'm sure he loves me the same way." She said.

"Then what about us, Momma?" The older child asked picking up his head so he could look at her properly.

"You two are two parts of my soul," She gave the older one an Eskimo kiss and kissed the other one on the forehead, "I love you as much as I love your daddy, because you are a precious gift your Daddy gave me."

Hiraru looked from her children and smiled at Sano, who stood in the door way of the living room where his two children couldn't see him. The two of them looked like their mother, with her bottomless dark green eyes, her dark hair. The older, his son only had his unruly hair. The girl had her thick locks cut short, and with her head in her mother's lap it looked at wild as her brother's, but when she stood running around it looked like her mother's laying flat in some places and standing on end in others. From the day Sanosuke had married her, Hiraru had carried the brightest, proudest smile. She was as beautiful now, pregnant, a six year old laying his head on one of her knees, and a four year old on the other, as she'd been nearly ten years ago when he'd first seen her in a kimono.

He smiled back at her and stepped in, "You two know your Mom loves you as much, if not more than, me," he insisted, "There's no way she couldn't love you."

"DADDY!" The two children sat up quickly and raced over to him tackling his legs. He picked them both up. Soaking up the smell of washed children and clean clothes.

"Your Mom loves you more than the world," He said more to Hiraru than to them, "And I love her more than life itself."

* * *

**First up from our editors is The younger, very Cute Mura-chan. (Holds up microphone) Is there anything you'd like to tell our readers?**

**Mura-chan: (Holds up 'V for victory' Hand gesture) I'm gonna miss editing, Haha... It's been Fun!**

**And next up is… Gerry-sama… our wonderful Grammar Nazi who threatens your poor writer with calls from her mother… (Stares wide eyed at Gerry-sama, holding out Microphone) Gerry-sama… Why are you crying?**

**Gerry-sama: (moaning and sounds of weeping, splash of a tear hitting the paper) "Oh that's so beautiful! H…H…Ha...Happily Ever After!" (Runs away, sounds of crying continue in the distance)**

**(Ruroni and Mura-chan Stare in shock after her)**

**Ruroni-chan: Did that seriously just happen? Gerry-sama has a weak spot...?  
**

**Mura-chan: I'm not sure I want to know…**

**Ruroni-chan (Shrugs): I've seen stranger things…**

**Mura-chan (Looks scared): Like what?**

**Ruroni-chan (Grins evilly): You don't want to know… (Switches back to sweet innocent writer) Alright everybody, I hope you enjoyed my last double posting. Please be sure you review and tell me what you think about my ending! Thank you all for sticking with me so long, and Good bye.  
**


End file.
